Das Schicksal kann so ein Miststück sein
by irat
Summary: Harrys einziges Ziel war es gewesen, ein sicheres und glückliches Leben für seine Familie zu schaffen. Doch seine Anstrengungen werden eines Frühlingsnachmittages zerstört. Harry trifft auf neue Freunde und alte Feinde, alte Freunde und neue Feinde, während er versucht, einen Weg durch eine sich verändernde Welt zu finden.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktere und Situationen die von JK Rowling kreiert wurden. Kein Geld wird mit dieser Geschichte verdient, noch ist eine Markenverletzung beabsichtigt.

 **Titel: Das Schicksal kann so ein Miststück sein**

Inhalt: Harrys einziges Ziel war es gewesen, ein sicheres und glückliches Leben für seine Familie zu schaffen. Doch seine Anstrengungen werden eines Frühlingsnachmittages zerstört. Harry trifft auf neue Freunde und alte Feinde, alte Freunde und neue Feinde, während er versucht, einen Weg durch eine sich verändernde Welt zu finden.

Autor: Philo

Übersetzer: irat

Original: archive of our own /works/4267422/chapters/9661617

Kapitel: 1/105

Updates: immer mittwochs

Kapitel 1: Harrys Welt bricht zusammen

„Harry!", rief die Stimme in seinem Kopfhörer. „Tut mir leid, dich zu stören, aber hier sind zwei Auroren. Sie sagen, es ist dringend."

Harrys Ärger darüber, mitten in seiner Zauberarbeit gestört zu werden - er dachte, dass er seiner neuen Assistentin Janine verdammt klar gemacht hatte, das er unter keinen Umständen gestört werden wollte, außer Voldemort wäre zurückgekehrt oder eines seiner Kinder wäre vom Besen gefallen-, wurde von einer plötzlichen furchtbaren Angst abgelöst und Adrenalin wurde in sein Herz gepumpt und ließ es aufgeregt schlagen. Voldemort war tot und erledigt und lieber Gott, war Lily von ihrem neuen Phönix25 gefallen? Zwei Auroren bedeutete sicherlich, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war.

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte er in das Mikrofon. Er schaute auf das Zaubergitter, das in der Luft um ihn herum schwebte und fragte sich, ob er etwas von der Arbeit der letzten drei Stunden bewahren konnte, als die Realität ihn plötzlich einholte. Eines seiner Kinder könnte verletzt sein. Warum zur Hölle verschwendete er auch nur eine Sekunde? Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung rief er alle Stränge zu sich, zog sie fester und fester, bis er sie mit einer Handgelenkbewegung zu einem Ball zusammenpresste. Er nahm die Masse von Beinahe-Materie in seine Hand und zerquetschte sie. Sein ganzer Körper krampfte, als die Magie seinen Arm hochjagte und die ganze Macht, die er angewandt hatte, um das Gitter zu kreieren, versuchte, wieder in seinen Körper zurückzukehren, auch wenn sie nun verdreht und verworren war. Er atmete ein und ließ sie kommen, ließ sie sich ausbreiten und sich selbst ausgleichen, bevor er einmal in die Hände klatschte. Die letzte Energie verschwand mit einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag.

Harry rieb seine Hände zusammen wobei einiger Glitzerstaub in der Luft glitzerte bevor er verschwand und Harry steckte seinen Finger in die Ohren, um sie zu säubern. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boxdeckel und diese öffnete sich an ihren Scharnieren. Ein schmales Gesicht war an der Kante zu sehen, das auf ihn herunterschaute und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben sehend fragte Harry sich, ob er den Auroren kannte. Doch aus dem merkwürdigen Winkel und mit dem Licht hinter dem Kopf des Mannes konnte er es nicht wirklich sagen.

Der Auror sagte kein Wort und ging zur Seite.

Mit pochendem Herzen kletterte Harry schnell die Leiter hoch und schwang ein Bein über die Seite der Truhe und stand dann in seiner Werkstatt. Er schloss automatisch den Deckel und verschloss sie mit einem Zauber, bevor er sich wieder den zwei Auroren zuwandte.

Harry nahm die angespannte Haltung und die ernsten Gesichter wahr. Die Frau starrte ihn an, doch der Blick des Mannes wanderte nach unten, als Harry zu ihm schaute.

„Was ist los?" Die Worte hörten sich trotz seines laut dröhnenden Herzschlages ohrenbetäubend an.

Janine stand unsicher in der Gegend herum. Harry wünschte sich, sein alter Assistent, Toby, wäre nicht in Rente gegangen: er war ein Meister des diskreten Verschwindens gewesen.

„Vielleicht könnten Sie gehen und uns eine Tasse Tee machen?", schlug die Aurorin vor.

„Oh! Äh, ja, natürlich! Aber - der Laden?" Janine schaute besorgt zu Harry.

„Schließen Sie ihn", sagte der Auror fest.

Harrys Beine fühlten sich plötzlich wie Wackelpudding an. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis das Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" Er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Mr. Potter. Ich bin Auror Hencliffe und das ist Aurorin Franklin."

Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in eine alternative Realität gefallen, als der junge Mann vortrat, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln, wobei sein Blick nur ganz kurz zu Harrys Stirn wanderte. Er hatte seine Hand in einer automatischen Höflichkeitsgeste ausgestreckt, aber zog sie schnell wieder zurück. Glücklicherweise blieb die Frau stehen wo sie war. Sie war eindeutig älter als Hencliffe und Harry wandte sich an sie: „Bitte? Um was geht es? Ist eines der Kinder verletzt?"

„Wir haben Auroren nach Hogwarts geschickt, Mr. Potter, aber wir haben keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass Ihre Kinder nicht völlig in Ordnung ..."

„Oh Gott. Erwarten Sie einen Angriff? Auf Hogwarts? Oder- oder auf eines meiner Kinder insbesondere?", japste Harry. „Aber - James und Albus sind nicht länger in Hogwarts. James arbeitet für Doherty's - Sie wissen schon, das Zaubererreisebüro? Im Ackerweg, direkt bei der Winkelgasse. Albus sollte in Gringotts sein - er hat dort diesen Sommer angefangen. Was - wer - warum glauben Sie, das sie angegriffen werden könnten?"

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin und zog Harrys Stuhl von seinem Zeichentisch hervor.

„Warum muss ich mich hinsetzen?", sagte Harry. „Um Merlins Willen, sagen Sie, was los ist!"

Franklin kam zu ihm, um ihm gegenüberzustehen. Harry starrte sie an und blickte dann zu Hencliffe, der ein paar Meter an der Seite stand, sein Kopf zum Fenster gedreht. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er daran interessiert war, nach draußen zu gehen. Harry schaute wieder zu Aurorin Franklin.

„Ich fürchte, es sind sehr schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte sie sanft. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, Mr. Potter, aber Mrs. Potter ist tot."

Harry konnte die Worte hören, aber sie schienen keinen Sinn zu machen. „Was? Nein. Nein, das kann nicht stimmen. Sie hat heute nicht gespielt. Sie müssen jemand anderen meinen. Das neue Mädchen war ..."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte Hencliff ernst.

„Aber sie hat nicht gespielt", argumentierte Harry. „Wie kann sie tot sein?"

„Es war kein Quidditchunfall", erklärte Franklin und berührte ihn am Arm.

„Ich weiß, dass muss ein furchtbarer Schock sein, aber Mrs. Potter wurde ermordet. Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie wieder.

Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig und realisierte, dass seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Aurorin Franklin führte ihn durch den Raum zu seinem Stuhl. Harry packte die hölzernen Lehnen und setzte sich. Er fühlte sich, als würde seine Wirbelsäule, seine Knochen sich auflösen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber keine Worte schienen sich formen zu wollen. Der Raum verlor seine Form - im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie eine Hand seinen Kopf zwischen seine Knie drückte. Er holte tief Luft. Tränen traten in seine Augen, komisch und heiß und verbrannten seine Haut und waren unkontrollierbar.

„Versuchen Sie langsam zu atmen", sagte sie, ihre Hand noch immer auf seinen Schulterblättern, eine feste Präsenz, die ihn in der Realität verankerte. Er war sich skurrilerweise der glänzenden Schuhe, die Auror Hencliffe trug, bewusst, gerade noch so in seinem Augenwinkel zu sehen und das einer seiner Schnürsenkel sich gelöst hatte. Hatte seine Mutter ihm nicht den "Knoten-Halte-Zauber" beigebracht? Mutter.

Ginny ... Mutter seiner Kinder.

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, als könnte er sich aus der Welt hinauskatapultieren, weg von dem, was passierte, als würde es verschwinden, wenn er nicht hinschaute.

Seine Nase war voller Rotz. Er griff in seine Tasche für sein Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich kräftig, dann rieb er sich mit seinem Handrücken über seine Wangen. Er konnte noch immer Tränen in sich fühlen und er sprach, um sie wegzudrängen: „Wieso würde jemand ... nicht jetzt ... es ist Jahre her ..." Er ging im Geiste das Gesagte durch. „Die Kinder: Sie sagten, Sie haben Auroren gesandt, um nach den Kindern zu schauen? Es gibt eine Bedrohung gegen meine ganze Familie? Von wem?"

„Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, Sir", sagte Hencliffe in beruhigendem Tonfall.

„Wir haben den Mörder bereits."

„Was?"

„Wir haben ihn in Gewahrsam", sagte er in einem zufriedenen Tonfall.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Harry stand unsicher auf. „Ist es wegen mir? Es kann sicherlich nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben? Nicht nach all der Zeit? Nicht Todesser?"

„Es war ein Todesser", sagte Hencliffe und er konnte die Aufregung nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

„Dann ... dann muss Ron ... Ron Weasley involviert sein. Warum ... Warum sind Sie hier und nicht Ron? Seine Abteilung handhabt Fälle, die mit Todessern zu tun haben, das weiß ich. Gott, er ist nicht auch verletzt, oder?"

„Nicht genau, Sir ..."

„Nicht genau? Was soll das bedeuten?", schrie Harry.

„Mr. Weasley ist nicht in diesen Fall involviert ...", begann Aurorin Franklin.

„Er ist in St. Mungos und lässt sich seine Fingerknöchel heilen ..."

„Das ist genug, danke Auror Hencliffe", unterbrach ihn Aurorin Franklin mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck.

In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es. „Er hat Ginnys ... Ginnys Mörder geschlagen und sie haben ihn vom Fall abgezogen?", fasste er müde zusammen.

Aurorin Franklin richtete sich auf. „Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen keine Details nennen, Mr. Potter", sagte sie in förmlichen Tonfall. „Offensichtlich ist es nicht angemessen, dass ein Auror in einem Fall involviert ist, der ein Mitglied seiner Familie betrifft."

Harry konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es eine gute Idee oder nicht war, wenn jemand, der involviert war, Teil des Falles war. Ron hatte sicherlich ein Recht dazu, involviert zu sein: was war der Punkt, Auror zu sein, wenn man seine eigene Familie nicht beschützen konnte? Aber ... aber es war zu spät für Schutz. Für Ginny.

Harry musste sicherstellen, dass seine Kinder in Sicherheit waren. Er musste sie sehen, ihre Stimmen hören. Gott, er würde ihnen erzählen müssen ...

„Ich muss die Kinder sehen", sagte Harry die eine Sache laut aussprechend, die im Moment Sinn zu machen schien. Er schritt zum Floh.

Janine stolperte ein Tablett tragend, das mit einer dampfenden Teekanne, Tassen, Untertassen und einem Teller Kekse beladen war, hinein. Harry hielt inne, als er nach dem Flohpulver griff.

„Soll ich eingießen?", fragte sie.

Harry fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durchs Haar. „Nein, danke Janine. Du - Du kannst nach Hause gehen. Ich - ich melde mich. Später. Wir werden morgen nicht öffnen. Ich ..."

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Es war eine lächerliche Frage. Natürlich war nicht alles in Ordnung. Zwei Auroren waren hier, um ihm zu sagen, dass seine Ehefrau ermordet worden war. Harry konnte ihre Neugier hinter ihrer Besorgnis hören, aber die Absurdität von allem weckte in ihm den fürchterlichen und unangemessenen Wunsch zu Lachen. Harry musste damit kämpfen, seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Mr. Potter hatte einige schlechte Neuigkeiten", sagte Franklin leise.

„Oh weh." Janine rang ihre Hände. „Was kann ich tun? Ich kann für Sie auf den Laden aufpassen ..."

Harry machte eine abrupte Bewegung und ließ sie damit verstummen.

Sie sah ein wenig brüskiert aus.

„Es ... es tut mir leid", sagte Harry. „Ich kann jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich ... ich werde mich melden", sagte er wieder.

„Aber ... soll ich morgen zur Arbeit kommen?"

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er gleich explodieren.

Hencliffe begleitete Janine zur Tür. „Ich schlage vor, Sie kommen morgen vorbei und hängen eine Notiz an die Tür, die besagt, dass das Geschäft wegen einer familiären Angelegenheit geschlossen ist. Mr. Potter wird ihnen eine Eule schicken, um Sie wissen zu lassen, wann er Sie wieder braucht."

Sie hatten die Ladentür erreicht und Hencliffe öffnete sie höflich.

„Oh! Oh natürlich! Ist jemand krank?", fragte sie.

„Mr. Potter wird sich bei Ihnen melden", sagte er fest und beförderte sie hinaus.

„Sie ist neu", sagte Harry belanglos. „Ich muss mit den Kindern reden."

„Ich habe zwei Auroren nach Hogwarts geschickt", sagte Franklin. „Ich werde weitere aussenden, um Ihre Söhne zu finden."

„Sie werden es ihnen nicht sagen, oder? Ich muss da sein", sagte Harry. „Können Sie sie nach Hause bringen? Sie werden dort in Sicherheit sein; es wird das Beste sein, es ihnen dort zu sagen."

Eine nicht identifizierbare Emotion war kurz auf Hendliffes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Was?" Harrys Blick huschte von einem Auror zum anderen. Sie sahen beide grimmig aus.

„Ich fürchte, das ist keine gute Idee, Mr. Potter. Das Haus ist ..." Franklin schien sich innerlich vorzubereiten. „Mrs. Potter wurde dort ermordet."

„Zuhause? Nein, das ist unmöglich! Die Schutzzauber dort ... ich habe sie selber verstärkt ..."

„Ich werde es in einem Moment erklären. Aber zuerst: wo sollen Ihre Kinder hingebracht werden? Vielleicht haben Sie ein anderes Haus oder ...?"

„Nein, nur Grimmauldplatz und die Wohnung über meinem Laden."

„Ich werde ein sicheres Haus organisieren", sagte Franklin ruhig. „Nur bis wir unsere Ermittlungen abgeschlossen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dem Schulleiter nichts ausmachen wird, Ihre Jungen für ein oder zwei Stunden auf Hogwarts zu behalten, um bei ihrer Schwester zu sein, bis ich etwas gefunden habe."

„Ich möchte die Kinder sehen. Ich muss da sein", sagte Harry wieder. Er fühlte sich wie eine kaputte Schallplatte, die sich immer und immer wieder wiederholte, aber alles, an was er denken konnte, waren Lily und Albus und James. Er versuchte nicht an Ginny zu denken.

„Und wir müssen zuerst alleine mit Ihnen reden", sagte Franklin fest.

„Das hört sich ..." Harry holte tief rasselnd Atem, seinen Blick flehend auf die Aurorin gerichtet.

„Es ist nichts Gutes", gab Franklin zu. „Geben Sie uns zwei Minuten."

Harry saß wie betäubt da, während sie die Arrangements machte. Als Franklin fertig war, brachte Harry die Auroren zur Wohnung hoch und führte sie in die Küche. Er hatte den Tee unten nicht angerührt, aber schenkte ihnen nun ein Glas Wasser ein und wartete voller Furcht darauf, dass sie begannen.

Er sah den Blick, den die beiden austauschten, die Übereinkunft, dass Franklin reden würde. Er sah, wie sie sich innerlich vorbereitete. „Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen", begann sie und hielt dann inne.

„Ja. Aber um Merlins Willen fahren Sie fort! Ich stelle mir wahrscheinlich etwas viel schlimmeres vor ..."

„Es ist schlimm." Franklin holte tief Luft und Harry sackte angesichts des Mitleids in ihren Augen beinahe zusammen. „Wir glauben, dass Mrs. Potter zuerst ... angegriffen wurde. Und es ... es war kein einfacher Tod. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid."

Harry versteifte sich, als wäre ein Petrificus Totalus auf ihn geworfen worden: „Sie wurde ... angegriffen? Was bedeutet das? Jemand hat ihr wehgetan?"

„Unser erster Eindruck war, dass sie schwer geschlagen wurde", sagte nun Hencliffe. „Und wir glauben, dass sie auch sexuell angegriffen wurde. Natürlich werden wir es nicht sicher wissen, bis ..."

„Sagen Sie, das sie ... das sie ... vergewaltigt wurde? Von einem Todesser? In unserem Zuhause?"

„Wir sind dieser Meinung, Sir", sagte Franklin ruhig.

Harry ging zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Unten eilten Einkaufende über die Straße oder verweilten, um in die Schaufenster zu schauen. Es schien unbegreiflich, dass die Menschen mit ihren normalen Leben weitermachten.

„Und Sie haben ihn gefasst?"

„Wir haben einen Mann in Gewahrsam. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden die Informationen aus ihm herausbekommen und ob er Komplizen hatte", sagte Hencliffe zuversichtlich.

Harry ballte seine Hände, die auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt waren, zu Fäusten. Die Fingerknöchel nahmen eine weiße Färbung an. „Sie glauben, es könnten andere involviert sein? Das dies nicht nur ein Todesser mit Groll aus der Vergangenheit war? Glauben Sie, dass die Todesser sich wieder zusammentun?", fragte Harry, noch immer mit den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt.

„So wie ich das verstehe, wissen Sie, dass Auror Weasleys Team jegliche Aktivitäten derjenigen, die ihre Gefängnisstrafe abgesessen haben überwacht und von denen wir glauben, dass sie verdächtig sein könnten. Es gab keine Warnung für irgendetwas dieser Art. Außerdem", Franklin hielt inne und rieb sich die Wange.

„Außerdem ...?"

„Es war nicht ... Der Mann, den wir in Gewahrsam haben, war nicht in Askaban."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen: „Aber ... die Zeitungen sagten ... alle Todesser wurden gefunden und ..."

„Junior Todesser wurden nicht nach Askaban geschickt", unterbrach Franklin.

„Ich glaube, es waren Sie selbst, der vorschlug, dass sie auf Bewährung gesetzt werden und der das Eine-Welt-Bildungs-Programm ins Leben rief, Mr. Potter."

Harry starrte sie an. „Wer war es?", flüsterte er.

„Seine Schuld muss natürlich vom Zaubergamot entschieden werden ..."

„WER!", bellte Harry.

„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

AN: Willkommen! Schön, das ihr euch hier her verirrt habt! Diese Geschichte ist abgeschlossen und es wird immer wöchentlich und zwar MITTWOCHS das nächste Kapitel geben. Die Geschichte umfasst 105 Kapitel, ich freue mich also darauf, die nächsten paar Monaten mit euch zu verbringen! Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen! Lg irat


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Ginny

„Fuck!" Hencliffe starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo eine Sekunde vorher Harry Potter gestanden war.

„Musstest du es einfach so sagen?", schnappte Franklin. „Und achte auf deine Wortwahl!"

„Er hätte es früher oder später eh erfahren", zuckte Hencliffe mit den Schultern.

„Du bist unglaublich", schäumte Franklin, überprüfte die Türen, verschloss die Vorder- und Hintertüren und belegte sie mit Schutzzaubern. „Wolltest du ihn absichtlich dazu bringen, dasselbe zu tun wie Ron Weasley?"

„Malfoy ist in Gewahrsam, er kann nicht zu ihm."

„Nein? Hast du jemals irgendein Geschichtsbuch gelesen, Hencliffe? Selbst als Junge hat er es geschafft, überall hinein zu kommen: in das Ministerium, die Mysteriumsabteilung ... Himmel, er ist in Gringotts eingebrochen und hat es praktisch zerstört ..."

„Ich glaube, das ist alles wirklich aufgebauscht. Er ist nur ein Koffermacher ..."

Franklin trat zu ihm und packte ihn an seiner Robe. „Du Idiot! Seine Frau wurde missbraucht und ermordet. Was auch immer du glaubst: Er hat Voldemort getötet. Und er hat in seinem ersten Schuljahr einen Hogwartslehrer umgebracht. Nur weil er ein ruhiges Leben führen möchte, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht fähig ist, Gewalt anzuwenden. Wenn wir nicht zwei Morde haben möchten, wirst du ihn nicht unterschätzen. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden", murmelte Hencliffe und löste sich von ihr. „Wohin glaubst du also ist er gegangen? Zu den Arrestzellen im Ministerium? Zu seinen Kindern? Seinem Haus? Und was meinst du damit, dass er einen Lehrer auf Hogwarts getötet hat?"

Harry war direkt in das Wohnzimmer vom Grimmauldplatz appariert. Ein Auror kam auf ihn zugeeilt, als er die Tür öffnete und rannte beinahe in ihn hinein.

„Sie können nicht hier hereinkommen! Das ist ein Tatort! Wie kommen Sie ...?"

„Wo ist sie?"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte? Sie sollten nicht in der Lage sein, hier hereinzukommen. Es sind Aurorenschutzzauber ..."

„Wo ist meine Ehefrau?", knirschte Harry.

„Mr. Potter! Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht ..."

„WO IST SIE!"

„Oben, Sir, aber sie können nicht ..."

Der Auror rannte hinter ihm her, als Harry immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppen hocheilte. Ein zweiter Auror kam aus ihrem Schlafzimmer und machte Anstalten, ihn aufhalten zu wollen.

Harry apparierte direkt in das Zimmer.

„Was zum T..."

Harry hatte es knapp vermieden, zu dem gleichen Ort zu apparieren, an dem ein Mann mit den Händen in den Taschen stand und einen Zauberer in gelben Roben beobachtete, der über dem blutgetränkten Bett lehnte und mit seinem Zauberstab langsam einige Zentimeter über Ginnys Brüste fuhr.

Oder besser, über die klaffende Wunde an einer von ihnen.

Der Auror hatte seinen Fluch abgebrochen, als er Harry erkannte. „Sie sollten nicht hier sein, Mr. Potter. Wir haben Schutzzauber errichtet ..."

Der gelbberobte Mann richtete sich auf. Er hatte VAZ in großen Buchstaben auf der Vorder- wie auf der Rückseite seiner Roben gestickt. „Das ist ein Tatort, Sir ..."

„Und das ist meine Ehefrau", sagte Harry.

In der darauf folgenden Stille näherte er sich dem Bett.

Wie konnte ein Körper so viel Blut verlieren? Die Luft hatte sogar den Geschmack angenommen. Die ganze Szene war wie ein abstraktes Gemälde, bei dem ganze Dosen voller Farben gegen die Leinwand geworfen wurden. Ginnys herrliches rotbraunes Haar war über den rot und dem weiß der blutbefleckten Kissen ausgebreitet. Das unheimliche Grau ihrer Haut, die unfokussierten blauen Augen, der glänzende Stahl der Handschellen, die ihre Handgelenke an das schwarze Metallgestell des Bettes band.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, hinzuschauen.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wegzuschauen.

Fußtritte waren draußen zu hören und die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Er ignorierte die geflüsterte Konversation, den Schwall der Magie, als er fühlte, wie die Aurorenschutzzauber getestet wurden.

Das war seine Ehefrau.

Die Mutter seiner Kinder.

Eine Frau, die er seit seiner Kindheit kannte.

Die Schwester seines ältesten Freundes.

Ginny.

Er ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, um neben dem Bett zu sitzen.

„Mr. Potter ..."

Er ignorierte die Stimme.

Er reichte mit seinen Händen nach oben. Er berührte die Handschellen, fühlte das Metall und die Magie. Das Schloss öffnete sich. Er fuhr mit seinem Finger hinein und weitete damit die Öffnung. Ginnys Hand fiel plötzlich heraus. Die plötzliche Bewegung, als ihr Arm fiel und ihr Körper sich verschob, befreit aus der unnatürlichen Position, war entsetzlich bestürzend, als wäre sie plötzlich wieder zum Leben erwacht. Harrys Herz pochte laut in seiner Brust.

Und dann war sie still.

Alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten.

Harry hob eine Hand und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über das verletzte Handgelenk.

Sie war kalt, aber noch nicht eisig.

Ginny war tot und dennoch war dort eine kleine Spur des Lebens, das in ihr gewesen war.

Harry schaute hoch. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den drei Männern, die nun im Raum waren, hin und her. Er erkannte Dawlish von vor vielen Jahren, älter und mit hängenden Wangen. Mit seiner freien Hand warf er einen schnellen Zauber. Das Geräusch verschwand.

Der Schutzzauber, den er errichtet hatte, behielt sie draußen.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Ginny um.

Dieses Ding, das einmal Ginny gewesen war.

Seine Finger strichen über die Hand in seiner. Sie hatte Hornhaut von den Jahren voller Quidditch. Er schaute auf seine eigene Hand und legte dann seine eigene Hand an ihre. Ihre Nägel waren in einem dunklen Kastanienbraun lackiert, glänzend und neu und frisch gemacht.

Sein Blick wanderte von ihrer Hand zu ihrem Bauch, die winzige sanfte Wölbung, die das einzige Vermächtnis der Kinder war, die sie in sich getragen hatte, dann zu dem getrimmten feurigroten Schamhaar und hinunter zu ihren gespreizten Beinen. Ein Bein war mit einem seidenen hautfarbenen Kniestrumpf bekleidet, ein schwarzer Stöckelschuh noch immer an ihrem Fuß. Der andere war nackt.

Dort war ein Schnitt direkt über ihren Oberschenkel, Ein weiterer über ihre Rippen und noch ein weiterer, tiefer, war quer über ihrer Brust und ihrem Nippel.

Das schien irgendwie besonders furchtbar zu sein.

Der letzte Schnitt hatte ihre Wange und ihren Mundwinkel zerschnitten.

Wer immer dies getan hatte, hatte Sectumsempra gekannt.

Den Zauber, den Harry selber vor all diesen Jahre auf Malfoy geworfen hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Es den Kindern sagen

„Dad! Merlin sei Dank geht es dir gut! Ich dachte, dir müsste etwas passiert sein! Sie wollen uns nicht sagen, warum alle hier sind. Was ist los?"

Seine drei Kinder waren bereits in einem der Besuchszimmer für Eltern in Hogwarts, aber es war Lily, die sprach und von dem weichen Sofa hochsprang, auf dem sie neben Albus gesessen war. James hatte es sich in einem einzeln stehenden Stuhl neben ihnen gemütlich gemacht, aber er und Albus standen ebenfalls auf.

Lily war sofort zu ihm gegangen, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schaute zu ihm hoch. Sie sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich.

Harry legte seine Arme um sie, sein Gesicht sofort in ihren flammenden Haaren vergraben. Sie war das kleinste seiner Kinder und war doch mehr oder weniger so groß wie er. Sie alle hatten die langen Glieder von den Weasleys, groß und schlank wie Bill, Ron und George. Beide Jungs standen dort und überragten ihn, strahlten Lebenslust und Kraft aus und er fühlte sich so zerbrechlich, so widerwillig, ihre Freiheit und Freude zum Zusammenbrechen zu bringen; die Leben zu verändern, von denen er sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte, sie ihnen zu geben: Glückliche, normale, gewöhnliche Leben.

Das würde verschwinden wie Dampf über einem Kessel in der Sekunde, in der er sprach.

„Ist es Opa?", fragte Lily.

Opa Weasley hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren mehrere Schlaganfälle erlitten und Zauberer schienen nicht besser darin zu sein, solch einen Schaden zu heilen als Muggel. Es war ein logischer Grund - einer, der Harry nicht einmal eingefallen war -, warum sie alle zusammen waren und warum Ginny abwesend war. Abgesehen von ...

„Warum die Auroren?", wollte Albus wissen.

Harry schaute über Lilys Kopf zu den Jungen. Seit James geboren wurde, war sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet gewesen, sie glücklich zu machen, ein guter Vater zu sein und zu versuchen, seinen Kindern die Sicherheit und Liebe, die in seiner eigenen Kindheit gefehlt hatte, zu geben. Er hatte natürlich gelernt, dass es unmöglich war, sie vor allem zu beschützen - das es Krankheiten und Beulen und Schrammen geben würde und dass sie zu lieben bedeutete, ihnen die Freiheit zu geben, sich diese Beulen und Schrammen zu holen und dass sie ihre eigenen Freunde finden mussten und manchmal war auch das schmerzhaft. Aber er hatte es versucht. Er hatte - die letzten drei Jahre - alles umsonst. Er schluckte. Er hatte es falsch gemacht. Es war seine Schuld, dass dies geschehen war. Er hatte versagt. Er schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und zog Lily fester an sich.

„Dad?" James Stimme schwankte.

Harry ließ Lily los.

„Setzt euch", sagte er und setzte sich auf den einzelnen Stuhl.

Die Kinder quetschten sich zusammen auf das Sofa und sahen so aus wie damals als kleine Kinder, bevor sie einen Film auf ihrem umgewandelten Fernseher geschaut hatten. Nun jedoch schauten sie auf ihn statt auf einen Bildschirm, die Gesichter besorgt statt aufgeregt.

„Es ist Mum."

„Was?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ist sie fortgegangen?"

Das letzte kam von James und Harry schaute abrupt zu ihm. James Augen flackerten.

„Entschuldige, ich ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte später darüber nachdenken. Es spielte eh keine Rolle mehr, oder? Nicht jetzt.

„Ich ..." Es war unmöglich, die Worte auszusprechen. Harry wollte dies nicht tun. Sein Blick nahm ihre angespannten Gesichter in sich auf, er hatte ihnen nichts Gutes zu bieten, nichts, um die Sorgen verschwinden zu lassen. Aber er konnte ihnen wenigstens die Nachricht selber überbringen.

Bevor es jemand anderes tat.

„Mum ist tot. Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er.

„Was?"

„Wie? Wie kann das sein? Was ist passiert? Tot?"

Die Sätze waren beinahe dieselben wie vor einer Minute, aber nun war die Bedeutung eine ganz andere.

Lily hatte eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen. Allumfassender Unglaube war ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre in seine zu nehmen. Seine Hand zitterte.

„Wurde sie von einem Klatscher getroffen?" James Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, als er über die Möglichkeiten nachdachte. „Ist sie hinuntergefallen? Himmel!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ... sie ... Gott, das ist schwer." Er rieb sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht. Seine Haut war klamm. „Sie wurde ermordet."

„Ermordet? Mum?"

„Warum?"

„Wo?"

„Zuhause. In Grimmauldplatz", präzisierte er.

„Wie sind sie durch die Schutzzauber gekommen?"

„Wer würde Mum umbringen wollen? Das ist Irrsinn!"

„Hat sie ihren Mörder gekannt?", fragte Albus geschockt und folgte damit James Gedankengang. „Hat sie ihn hereingelassen?"

„Ich ... Sie wissen noch nicht alle Details", sagte Harry vage.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Ideen ...?"

„Woher wissen sie, dass sie ermordet wurde und es nicht nur ein Unfall war?", fragte Lily.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er konnte die Szene vor sich sehen, das Blut riechen...

„Sie wurde ermordet", sagte er fest.

„Avada Kedavra?", fragte James.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht in Details gehen. Aber seine Kinder waren nicht wirklich Kinder, nicht wahr? Sie waren alle erwachsen, oder zumindest beinahe, dachte er, als er zu Lily schaute.

„Es war ... ich glaube, es war wahrscheinlich Sectumsempra", sagte Harry und erwähnte die anderen Taten, die Ginny erlitten hatte, nicht. „Ich ... ihr werdet nicht davon gehört haben, glaube ich zumindest. Ich ... ich habe den Zauber seit ... seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."

Eine Stille folgte, als seine Kinder alles in sich aufnahmen. Auch wenn ihr Vater nie darüber redete, wussten sie, dass er wahrscheinlich damals im Krieg meinte.

„Ein Todesserzauber?", fragte Albus.

„Nein. Ja. Das heißt ..." Harrys Gedanken über den Zauber waren zu verworren. Es war offensichtlich wichtig, dass er verwendet worden war; aber er wusste nicht, ob er innerhalb der Todesser weit verbreitet gewesen war oder nicht. Es war nur wichtig, dass er ihn benutzt hatte.

Er wollte das nicht gegenüber seinen Kindern zugeben.

„Es ist wie ein Schneidezauber", sagte er stattdessen.

„Oh Gott." James ging hinüber zum Fenster, eine Hand vor das Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ist sie ... ist sie verblutet?", fragte Lily mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Der Verbrechenauswertungszauberer wird uns die Todesursache wissen lassen, sobald er mit seinen Untersuchungen fertig ist, glaube ich. Ich denke zumindest, dass sie es uns wissen lassen", fügte er hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das Ganze funktioniert, es tut mir leid."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du es wissen solltest, Dad, außer Onkel Ron hätte es dir erzählt", sagte Albus. „Weiß Onkel Ron Bescheid?", fragte er plötzlich. „Mordfälle gehören nicht in seine Abteilung, ich weiß, aber weiß er, wer für Mum zuständig ist? Er wird uns Sachen erzählen können, oder? Wissen Oma und Opa Bescheid?"

„Ich ... Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Bescheid wissen. Ron weiß es, er wird es ihnen also auf jedenfall gesagt haben, wenn er die Chance gehabt hat, zum Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ich schätze, ich sollte zu ihnen gehen, aber ich konnte nur an euch drei denken."

Plötzlich berührten beide Jungs ihn auch, standen jeweils auf einer Seite von ihm und hatten ihre Arme um ihn und Lily geschlungen. Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten und entdeckten dann welche auf James Wange. Albus schaute stoisch.

„Ich werde die Auroren fragen, ob wir zum Fuchsbau gehen können", brachte Harry heraus. „Wir müssen alle treffen und ich denke, sie werden alle dort sein, denn Grimmauld... Nun. Wir können nicht dorthin gehen."

„Ist Mum noch immer dort?" Lilys Stimme hörte sich dünn an und Harrys Brust war feucht, wo ihr Gesicht dagegengepresst gewesen war.

Albus streckte die Hand aus, um ihr über das Haar zu fahren.

„Nein, Schatz, Sie werden sie inzwischen weggebracht haben, aber sie werden das Haus noch immer nach Beweisen und so weiter durchsuchen."

„Überall?", quietschte Lily. „In meinem Zimmer?"

„Was versteckst du dort, das dir solche Sorgen macht?", fragte James mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, auch wenn sie genauso zu zittern schien wie seine Stimme.

Lilys rotgefleckte Wangen färbten sich tomatenrot. „Ich will nicht, dass sie durch meine Unterwäsche suchen oder so."

„Genau, als hätten sie noch nie Unterhosen gesehen", schnaubte James. Die Tränen hatten so viel Nasenschleim produziert, dass er beinahe daran erstickt wäre.

Harry verstand, dass James versuchte, Lily abzulenken. Es war ein schwacher Versuch und auf lange Sicht sinnlos, aber er wertschätzte den Gedanken. Und er fragte sich auch, was genau Lily verbergen wollte.

Er realisierte, dass er nichts von den Kindern verstecken konnte. Es würde zweifellos am nächsten Morgen im Tagespropheten sein. Jedes kleinste Detail würde inspiziert werden und er musste sie darauf vorbereiten. Er hatte sich immer bedeckt gehalten, und ein Grund dafür war gewesen, die Kinder vor den Spekulationen und Lügen und der Engherzigkeit der Presse zu beschützen.

Eine weitere Sache, in der er versagt hatte.

Es würde ein furchtbarer Schock für sie sein. In den vergangenen Jahren war Ginny diejenige gewesen, über die geschrieben worden war, aber ihre Erfolge mit den Harpies bekamen normalerweise positive Kritiken. Vieles davon war dank dem verdammten Draco Malfoy, der sein Familienerbe für die Medien benutzt hatte und auch ein großer Aktionär in der Franchise der Harpies war.

Er wusste nicht, was nun passieren würde: Malfoy gehörte der Tagesprophet. Welchen Weg würden sie wählen, nun, da er wegen Mordes festgenommen worden war? Würden sie jedes schmutzige Detail, das sie über Ginny finden konnten, herauskramen? Versuchen, ihr die Schuld zu geben? Sagen, dass sie ihn provoziert hatte, sie zu töten? Harry fürchtete, was sie sagen könnten. Er wusste genau, dass die Wahrheiten und die Halbwahrheiten hässlich verzerrt werden würden. Sie würden in ihrer aller Leben suchen und stochern.

„Lasst uns zum Fuchsbau gehen", sagte er. „Oma wird uns brauchen."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Die erste Nacht

Es war 3 Uhr morgens und Harry, Ron, Albus, Bill und Molly waren alle sturzbetrunken.

Mehrere Auroren waren außerhalb des Fuchsbaus stationiert: Harry hatte sich mit dem Ministerium auf Personenschutz geeinigt statt zu einem sicheren Haus des Ministeriums zu gehen: für den Moment brauchten sie einander. Die ganze Familie war da; Molly hatte kurz Wirbel gemacht, als sie versuchte, die Schlafmöglichkeiten zu klären, bis Hermine ihr ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey gereicht hatte und ihr sagte, dass alle sich irgendwie zusammenfinden und voneinander Trost holen würden. Molly schaute ihre Schwiegertochter kurz an, nickte und trank dann das ganze Glas in einem Rutsch, bevor sie es zum Nachschenken ausstreckte. Hermine hatte Molly in ihre Arme genommen und beide standen einige lange Sekunden da und trösteten sich gegenseitig, bevor sie wieder einschenkten.

Hannah und Neville hatten gefloht und waren dann mit einer Kiste Feuerwhiskey, einer Kiste Bier und noch einer dritten mit Butterbier aufgetaucht sowie einen Korb voller heißer Pasteten und Pommes. Sie blieben nur lange genug, um Harry und Ron zu umarmen und Molly und Arthur ihr Beileid auszusprechen, bevor sie sich leise zurückzogen, nicht ohne zu versprechen, dass sie nur zu flohen mussten, wenn sie noch mehr brauchten. Ihre Freundlichkeit rührte Harry. Er hatte es so verstanden, dass sie Auroren im Pub reden hatten hören; Ron war beinahe ausgerastet, als er das gehört hatte.

Sie waren zuerst alle zusammen gewesen und Harry wusste, dass nicht alle schliefen, aber manche waren zu Bett gegangen und einige redeten und unterstützten einander in den improvisierten Schlaflagern, in die sie die Schlafzimmer verwandelt hatten. Hugo war eine unglaubliche Stütze für Lily, dass wusste er. Sie hatten Jahre der Freundschaft und Rivalität, die sie miteinander verband und sie zusammen zu sehen erinnerte ihn an die Freundschaft zwischen Mione, Ron und ihm in ihrer Hogwartszeit. James hatte Teddy gefloht und er wusste, dass sie oben waren und mit Victoire und Dominique redeten.

Percy und Charlie waren einige Zeit zuvor hochgegangen, um zu helfen, Arthur zu Bett zu bringen; seine rechte Seite war gelähmt und seine Sprache war nach dem Feuerwhiskey noch undeutlicher als sie es sonst schon war, aber die Jungen wussten, wie sie ihm taktvoll und effizient helfen konnten. Nachdem Arthur aus St. Mungos entlassen worden war, hatte Molly versucht, allein zurechtzukommen, aber die Anstrengung war zu sehen gewesen, und die Jungen hatten keine Widerrede zugelassen und waren in eine Routine gefallen, regelmäßig auszuhelfen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wo die anderen waren - Angelina und Audrey waren aus der Küche hin- und zurück gelaufen mit Kaffee und etwas Käse beladen, aber er glaubte, dass sie schließlich zu Bett gegangen waren. Er schaute zu seinem Sohn. Es war merkwürdig, von Albus als einen Mann zu denken, aber das war er, er konnte mit dem Trinken umgehen und hatte einen Job. Harry hatte in seinem Alter Voldemort getötet und begann erst zu realisieren, dass er ein eigenes Leben hatte. Er war froh, dass die Kinder eine Kindheit nur mit den normalen Sorgen gehabt hatten, aber er hatte nun Angst um sie. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, zu glauben, dass Malfoy Ginny wegen einem Todesserkomplott umgebracht hatte, und er war erstaunt, dass das Ministerium genug Beweise hatte, um ernsthaft zu glauben, dass eine reale Bedrohung sich abzeichnen könnte.

Es war merkwürdig, aber sie hatten nicht wirklich viel über Ginnys Tod durch Malfoy geredet. Ron hatte wenig gesagt und gar nichts über die Todessergeschichte und Harry wusste, dass er ihn am Morgen einfangen musste, um herauszufinden, was zur Hölle vor sich ging und warum Ron ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass eine neue Bedrohung entstand. Harry las regelmäßig Zeitung und in den letzten Monaten oder Jahren hatte er keine Anzeichen entdecken können.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, warum Ginny tot war; der Gedanke, dass er die Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte, fraß an seiner Seele. Er wusste nicht, was er wegen dem, was passiert war, tun sollte.

Nur eine Sache war klar: er würde gehen und Malfoy besuchen müssen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Freunde

Ron, Harry und Hermine waren im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Während die anderen sich die Nacht zuvor gemeinsam die Kante gegeben hatten, hatte Hermine nicht geschlafen, sondern war mit George in der Küche gewesen und hatte einen erstklassigen Katerzaubertrank gebraut. Harry fühlte sich konsequenterweise beinahe enttäuscht, dass der Nebel aus Schmerz und Unwohlsein verschwunden war und er sich der Realität stellen musste.

„Ich weiß", sagte Hermine sanft, die wie immer mehr sah als er sagte. „Wir haben gestern Nacht wenig darüber gesprochen, aber Ron hat ein wenig erzählt. Was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum Malfoy sie jetzt umbringen sollte, wo er so hart daran gearbeitet hat, den Respekt für den Malfoynamen zurückzugewinnen. Warum würde er all diese Anstrengungen ruinieren wollen? Malfoy ist nicht dumm. Er kann nicht geglaubt haben, dass er damit davonkommen würde?"

„Slytherins hegen ihren Groll", grummelte Ron.

„Aber warum würde er gegen Ginny einen Groll hegen?", fragte Hermine und hielt dann abrupt inne.

Harry sah, wie Ron seinem Blick auswich und er fühlte, wie sein Herz fiel.

„Du glaubst, der Groll war gegen mich gerichtet", sagte er tonlos zu Ron.

Ron straffte seine Schultern und schaute ihn an. „Ich gebe dir keine Schuld", sagte er leise. „Du bist nur ein Symbol für das, gegen das er ..."

„Aber es ist über 20 Jahre her!", rief Hermine aus. „Du kannst nicht glauben, dass Malfoy all diese Zeit gegenüber Harry einen Groll gehegt hatte! Er hat alle möglichen Wohltätigkeitsverbände unterstützt ..."

„Das hat sein Vater auch, aber das hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, die rechte Hand Voldemorts zu sein", schnitt Ron ihr das Wort ab.

Hermine nickte. „Stimmt. Aber - nun, ich habe mehrmals mit Malfoy zusammengearbeitet, ihr wisst das. Er schien sich zu einem anständigen Menschen gemausert zu haben."

„Formieren sich die Todesser wirklich wieder, Ron?", fragte Harry und wechselte das Thema.

„Nicht die alten", verneinte Ron. „Das habe ich verdammt noch mal sichergestellt. Aber es gibt Gerüchte über eine neue Organisation. Es sieht ziemlich genau wie das alte Zauberer-sind-überlegen-Ding aus. Man könnte meinen ..."

„Du hast nie etwas gesagt", sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute nicht zu ihm.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist Arbeit."

„Du hast nichts gesagt, weil du es geheim halten sollst?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich kann ein Geheimnis bewahren, okay!", schnappte Ron.

Harry lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und hatte seine Hände absichtlich locker auf die Knie gelegt. „Das bezweifele ich nicht, Ron. Aber etwas wichtiges - etwas wie damals - "

„Seit wann bist du daran überhaupt interessiert?"

Harry war so von Rons kurzangebundenen Ton erstaunt, dass er sich aufsetzte und seinen Freund anstarrte.

Hermines Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ron, Harry hat seinen Teil beigetragen ...", begann sie diplomatisch.

„Ich sage nicht, dass er das nicht getan hat. Merlin weiß, Harry", seufzte er. „Ich weiß, dass du das getan hast. Aber lasst uns ehrlich sein: du hast es deutlich gemacht, dass du keinerlei Absichten hegst involviert zu sein. Du bist kein Auror geworden, du bist losgegangen und hast Schnitzen gelernt verdammt noch mal. Muggelschnitzen!"

„Möbelherstellung, um genau zu sein", korrigierte Harry leise.

„Harry hat nach Voldemort eine Pause gebraucht", sagte Hermine. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du aus der Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt bist", fügte sie hinzu und schaute ihren Freund voller Wärme an.

„Hast du geglaubt, das würde ich nicht?", fragte er.

„Eine Menge Leute dachten, dass du es nicht würdest."

„Ja und noch mehr hofften, dass du es nicht würdest", sagte Ron. „Als du das erste Mal wieder auftauchtest, merkte jeder - alle Kriminelle - sogar alle Auroren - auf und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschehen würde."

„Oh, komm schon, Ron! Du hast nicht geglaubt, dass ich nach all dem Auror werden würde! Ich habe mit dir darüber geredet, wie sehr ich genoss, was ich tat, Dinge zu kreieren - erinnerst du dich an den Abend bei Luna? Im Garten?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand glaubte, dass du nicht auf irgendeine Weise involviert sein würdest. In der Politik oder der Gesetzgebung oder so. Ein Job im Ministerium."

„Ich? Den ganzen Tag an einem Schreibtisch sitzend? Ich habe es kaum in der Schule geschafft. Du hast nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ich so etwas machen wollte?"

Ron rieb sich den Nacken und trank dann einen Schluck seines kaltgewordenen Kaffees. Er zog eine Grimasse und deutete dann mit seinen Zauberstab darauf, um ihn wieder zu erwärmen.

Harry wartete. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie diese Unterhaltung führten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Menschen darüber nachdachten, was du machen wolltest", meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Sie wussten nur, dass dir alle Türen offen standen und du alles tun konntest, was du wolltest."

„Ich habe getan was ich wollte."

Hermine grinste: „Ich weiß. Es ist nur denke ich, dass die Menschen dachten, dass du etwas prestigeträchtiges wählen würdest, etwas, wo du Einfluss hast."

„Die Zeitungen wären voll damit gewesen, wie ich meinen Status ausnutze, wenn ich das getan hätte."

„Ja, aber als du dies nicht tatst, waren sie etwas überrascht. Du weißt, dass sie immer das Schlechte finden. Die Menschen dachten dann, dass es dir einfach egal war."

„Nun, warum sollte ich mich kümmern? Mehr als jeder andere Zauberer meine ich? Wir haben Voldemort ausgemerzt. Ich denke, das ganze "Es war mein Schicksal"-ding war Schrott, aber ich habe es getan, wir haben es getan. Der ganze verdammte Punkt dabei war doch, dann die Freiheit zu haben, normale Leben zu führen. Außer", er grinste. „Du bist wie Ron und genießt dieses ganze yay-ich-rette-die-Welt-Zeug."

„Hey!" empörte sich Ron und stieß ihn spielerisch mit der Schulter an.

„Alles in Ordnung damit, das zu mögen. Nur- wir haben immer gewusst, dass wir verschiedene Arten haben, Dinge anzufassen."

Der Geist, wie Ron sie im Stich gelassen hatte, damals, als sie so viele Jahre zuvor Horkruxe jagten, tauchte wieder auf, ein stummes, böswilliges Biest. Harry hatte es nicht wiederauferstehen lassen wollen, die Erinnerungen nicht wieder auferwecken wollen. Er fühlte, wie sein Freund sich versteifte.

„Kommt in die Küche und lasst uns frischen Kaffee machen", sagte Hermine.

„Erzähl mir von dieser neuen Gruppe", meinte Harry zehn Minuten später, als sie wieder hinaus in den Garten wanderten, dampfende Tassen in den Händen. Die Küche war voll gewesen und Harry hatte über Lily und James Rücken gestrichen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie in Ordnung waren, bevor er sie wieder in Ruhe ließ. Albus und Rose standen am Herd und bereiteten für jeden, der etwas wollte, ein enormes deftiges Frühstück vor.

Die Stärke ihrer alten Freundschaft hatte die vorigen Anspannungen vergessen lassen. Es war auch einfacher, hierrüber zu reden als über Ginnys Mord. Harry fragte sich, wieviel Ron, oder der Rest der Familie, wusste. Die vorige Nacht war voller Schock und Horror und Trauer gewesen, aber es schien ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zu geben, dass die Ursache für Ginnys Tod nicht erwähnt werden würde. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob dies war, weil es zu furchtbar war, darüber nachzudenken oder aus Taktgefühl ihm und den Kindern gegenüber oder wegen Rons angeschwollenen Handknöcheln und allen, was dies beinhaltete. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen. Er war sich auch der Distanz zwischen sich und den Weasleys nur allzu bewusst - der älteren Generation zumindest, was merkwürdig und unangenehm war. Sein Kopf war voller möglicher Gründe dafür, aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Zumindest war die jüngere Generation direkt und er fühlte sich sehr erleichtert, dass seine eigenen Kinder von ihren Cousins Unterstützung und Trost erhielten. Aber es mussten einige Dinge besprochen werden.

Er musste wissen, was Ron dachte, was Ron wusste.

„Die Sache ist", sagte Ron, ", ich kann euch nicht viel sagen."

Harry holte tief Luft.

Ron schaute überrascht und fuhr dann schnell fort: „Nicht wegen Geheimhaltung, Harry, sondern weil ich - wir - noch nicht so viel wissen. Du weißt, es ist die Aufgabe von meinem Team, ein Auge auf die Todesser aus dem Krieg zu haben. Damals, als ich noch in der Ausbildung war, ging es darum, sie zu finden, Hinweisen auf diejenigen zu folgen, die ins Ausland gegangen sind und so weiter. Später ging es darum, die TE, die aus Askaban entlassen wurden, als sie ihre Strafe abgesessen hatten, zu überwachen. Fünf Jahre Überwachung und wenn es dann den Anschein hatte, dass sie sich benahmen und sich gut eingefunden hatten, ließen wir sie in Ruhe. Bei den meisten ist das der Fall, um ehrlich zu sein. Es war erst vor kurzem, dass wir auf einen aufmerksam geworden sind, der in diese neue Gruppe involviert ist. Das war auch beinahe zufällig: einer auf der Arbeit sagte, sein Kind hätte eine Konfrontation mit jemanden in Hogwarts gehabt; jemand der "Schlammblut" verwendete". Ron schaute zu Hermine hinüber und Harry konnte sehen, dass sie das bereits diskutiert hatten. „Und dann war sein Kind von drei oder vier anderen zusammengeschlagen worden. Philips war zur Schule gegangen, weil sein Sohn im Krankenflügel geendet war und hatte mit dem Schulleiter darüber geredet. Es scheint, dass die Schule ziemlich besorgt über diese neue "Stimmung", wie sie es nennen, ist, welche einige der Kinder beeinflusst."

„Um Merlins Willen", sagte Harry. „Ich kann es nicht fassen! Wofür zur Hölle haben wir gekämpft? Wieso hat die Schule dem ganzen nicht ein Ende gemacht? Sind es nur die Kinder oder übernehmen sie es von ihren Eltern?"

„Das ist es, was wir versuchen, herauszufinden", sagte Ron. „Und es ist ziemlich besorgniserregend, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich denke, einiges hat mit der Unzufriedenheit mit dem Ministerium zu tun - besonders seit sie die Steuern erhöht haben und es gibt viel Papierkram für alles, seit Benningdean im Amt ist."

„Was zum Teufel hat das mit dem Ganzen zu tun?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Ausrede, eine günstige Gelegenheit", sagte nun Hermine. „Sie behaupten, die neuen Steuern wären für die Beihilfe für die Schulbildung der Muggelgeborenen notwendig, weil die Eltern Muggelgeborener keinen Beitrag zur Wirtschaft leisten, obwohl ihre Kinder davon profitieren ..."

„Aber sie zahlen in der Muggelwelt Steuern", sagte Harry. „Sicherlich können sie nicht erwarten, dass sie zweimal zahlen? Und erhalten wir nicht Mittel von der Muggelregierung wegen der Kinder, die dort nicht mehr zur Schule gehen?"

„Ja, aber es deckt nicht die tatsächlichen Kosten. Die Schulbildung in der Zaubererwelt ist viel teurer. Wenn sie jünger sind ist das Lehrer zu Schülerverhältnis viel besser als in der Muggelwelt. Muss es, nicht wahr? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie so ein armer Lehrer auf sich allein gestellt für eine Klasse von Siebenjährigen verantwortlich ist, die alle in ihre Magie kommen und keine ordentliche Kontrolle darüber haben?"

Ron schnaubte. „Es war schlimm genug an meiner Schule und wir waren nur zu acht in meiner Klasse. Madam Winter war immer am Verzweifeln. Sie sagte allerdings, nach den Zwillingen war alles machbar", gluckste er.

Harry war immer froh, wenn Ron über die Zwillinge reden konnte, ohne den furchtbaren traurigen Blick, den er fünf Jahre lang nach Freds Tod immer gehabt hatte, auf dem Gesicht zu haben. Nun konnte er sich an die guten Zeiten erinnern. Harry lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

„Dann ist da Hogwarts", sagte Hermine. „Ein Internat kostet mehr als eine normale Schule und die Britische Regierung ist nicht bereit, dafür zu zahlen."

„Aber sicherlich hat es immer Muggelgeborene gegeben?", sagte Harry.

„Jap und tatsächlich ist die Zahl der muggelgeborenen Schüler kaum gestiegen", stimmte Hermine zu. Sie sah, wie Harry protestieren wollte und fuhr fort: „Was gestiegen ist, ist die Anzahl von Kindern aus gemischten Ehen - Ehen zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen oder sogar Muggeln. Es gab eine absolute Explosion."

„Weil Reinblüter sich nun frei fühlen, Muggel zu heiraten?" fragte Harry.

„Weil sie sich frei fühlen, zu heiraten, wen immer sie möchten, egal welcher Herkunft", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und sie scheinen viele Kinder zu haben - mehr als die meisten Reinblüterfamilien haben, deine Eltern ausgenommen, Ron."

Ron grinste: „Nun, was jetzt passiert ist, dass sie alle erwachsen werden und einen Arbeitsplatz suchen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass Zauberer und Hexen mit Schulabschluss nicht einfach einen Job bekommen. Und wenn Johnny Inzucht-Reinblut keine Arbeit bekommen kann, gibt seine Familie der Anzahl an Kinder von Muggeln oder aus gemischter Herkunft die Schuld statt der Tatsache, dass ihr Kind einfach nur zu dumm ist."

„Ron", rief Hermine aus, aber sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken und Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass es wahr ist", sagte er.

„Reinblütig zu sein hat die Köpfe eurer Familie nicht beeinflusst", meinte Harry.

„Ja, aber schau dir die Familien wie die Goyles, Crabbes und Buntons an. Alle so doof wie daffy-down-dillies."

„Wie was?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist eine Redewendung", verteidigte Ron.

„Das hast du dir gerade ausgedacht", neckte Hermine.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es irgendwo gehört habe", argumentierte Ron. „Mum sagt es."

„Das tut sie nicht", lachte Hermine leise.

Harry blieb stumm.

„Was ist, Kumpel?"

„Mit Malfoys Kopf war auch nichts."

Stille.

„Was kannst du uns sagen, Ron?", forderte Harry ihn auf.

„Über Malfoy?", Ron rutschte auf dem alten Baumstamm, auf dem er saß, hin und her.

„Ja, über Malfoy. Über alles, über das du uns etwas sagen kannst, dass mit Ginny zu tun hat."

Ron sackte in sich zusammen.

„Du hast sie gesehen?", fragte er schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

„Ja. Sie haben versucht, mich draußen zu behalten, aber..."

Ron nickte. „Muss ein Schock gewesen sein", meinte er.

Harry schaute kurz zu ihm und gleich wieder weg. „Du hast sie auch gesehen?", fragte er scheu.

Ron nickte wieder und schaute nicht zu Harry.

Stille.

„Würde es helfen, wenn ich gehen würde?", fragte Hermine.

Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick. Ron wollte offensichtlich Harry entscheiden lassen.

Harry seufzte: „Ich bin überrascht, dass ihr noch nicht darüber geredet habt."

„Wir haben beide Dinge von der Arbeit, die wir nicht erzählen", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Ja, aber - das hier ist Familie", sagte Harry. Er schaute zu Ron. „Das ist der Grund, warum du nichts gesagt hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Beides", sagte Ron mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich wollte davon nichts in Worte fassen."

„Es wird schnell genug in der Zeitung stehen", sagte Harry. „Merlin allein weiß, was sie heute Morgen im Tagespropheten stehen haben werden. Ich habe es den Kindern gesagt", fügte er hinzu.

Als er Rons überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah, erklärte Harry: „Ich konnte sie es nicht aus den Zeitungen erfahren lassen, oder?"

„Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass sie vergewaltigt wurde?", fragte Ron geschockt.

„Was?", japste Hermine. „Malfoy hat sie vergewaltigt?"

„Wir wissen es nicht sicher", begann Harry.

„Zur Hölle, Harry, sieh den Tatsachen ins Gesicht", schnappte Ron. „Er hatte sie mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt und sie...sie..nun, es sah auf jedenfall so aus."

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Hermine. „Oh Gott, arme Gin. Ich dachte Avada Kedavra oder so. Schnell und vorbei."

Harry und Ron wichen ihrem Blick aus.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie noch einmal als sie ihr Verhalten verstand. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie schienen sich so gut zu verstehen. Ich hatte Malfoy einmal im Grimmauldplatz gesehen, wie sie zusammen Tee tranken und sich scheinbar gut unterhielten. Sie machten ein Kreuzworträtsel."

Eine weitere Stille folgte.

Hinter Harrys Stirn arbeitete es fieberhaft und er schaute zu Ron hinüber.

Ron schaute kurz zu ihm und gleich wieder weg.

„Ron?"

Ron rollte die leere Tasse zwischen seinen großen Handflächen hin und her. „Schau Kumpel", sagte er schließlich. „Ich hasse es wirklich, dir das zu sagen und wenn ich es vermeiden könnte, dann würde ich es, aber es wird herauskommen und du musst Bescheid wissen. Sie hatten eine Affäre. Es tut mir so leid."

„Du wusstest es?", flüsterte Harry.

„Was? Du wusstest es?", Rons Augen wurden groß.

Harry nickte.

„Wie lange?", fragte Hermine. „Wieso um Himmels Willen hast du es uns nicht gesagt? Oh, Harry!"

„Als ob ich mit ihrem eigenen Bruder darüber reden könnte. Komm schon, Hermine, das wäre für keinen von beiden fair gewesen", sagte Harry.

„Aber ... aber ... wenn du es wusstest, warum hast du es nicht beendet?", fragte sie.

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. „Sie war glücklich", sagte er leise. „Sie wollte ihn heiraten."

„Warte mal, du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie gelassen hättest", meinte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ron, du kennst Gin, wie um alles in der Welt hättest du sie davon abhalten können, etwas zu tun, das sie möchte?", fragte Harry. „Außerdem war es nicht fair. Ich wollte, dass sie glücklich ist. Aber ich bat sie, zu warten, bis Lily mit Hogwarts fertig sei. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Kinder mit dem Mist, den sie in der Schule erfahren hätten, konfrontiert werden. Ich habe mich furchtbar gemein deswegen gefühlt. Himmel, ich dachte, Malfoy war ein guter Kerl, weil er zugestimmt hatte. Er schien sie wirklich zu lieben. Genau das zu sein, was sie brauchte. Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so getäuscht wurde. Wenn ich ..."

„Wir wurden alle getäuscht." Hermine berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Du kannst dir deswegen keine Schuld geben, Harry."

„Wir haben ihn auf der Arbeit gecheckt. Er schien blitzsauber zu sein. Ein neuer Start und er schien gut damit zurechtzukommen, hat etwas aus sich gemacht ...", überlegte Ron laut. „Natürlich war ich nicht über die Sache mit Ginny glücklich", fügte er mit einem Blick zu Harry hinzu.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du es mir nicht gesagt hast", sagte Harry.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er es mir nicht gesagt hat", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Merlin, ich hab ewig gebraucht, um zu entscheiden, was ich tun sollte", sagte Ron. „Es war privilegierte Information, aber auf der anderen Seite, ich meine, du bist mein Kumpel. Aber sie ist meine Schwester. Ich bin schließlich zu Gin gegangen."

„Das bist du?", sagte Harry überrascht. „Sie hat es nie erwähnt."

„Sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich um meine eigenen verdammten Angelegenheiten kümmern. Sie sagte mir, Arbeit und Privates wären zwei verschiedene Dinge. Wir hatten einen großen Streit deswegen. Ich sagte ihr, sie müsse reden, sie sei diejenige, die mit dem Boss schlief - oh, sorry, Harry, aber du weißt ..."

„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst", stimmte Harry zu. „Sie sagte also nichts über mich? Das ich es wusste?"

„Kein Wort. Sie hatte diesen eigensinnigen Blick, den sie gelegentlich hat, weißt du, und es bringt nichts, mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn sie diesen hat: es macht die Dinge nur schlimmer. Ich hoffte also, dass es einfach vergehen würde. "

„Was würde einfach vergehen?", fragte Lily und erschien hinter der Hecke.

„Dein Onkel schwelgt nur in Erinnerungen an deine Mum", sagte Hermine nahtlos. „Das man nie eine Auseinandersetzung gegen sie gewinnen konnte."

„Das ist wahr! Sie ist manchmal so sturköpfig. Oh!", Lily stockte. „War. Sie war sturköpfig." Ihre Lippe zitterte.

Harry streckte die Arme aus und zog sie zu sich, so dass sie neben ihm saß. Ron und Harry beschützend auf beiden Seiten von ihr.

„Die Zeitung ist gekommen", sagte James der mit ihr in der Hand über den Rasen zu ihnen gelaufen kam. „Und Reporter sind auf dem Weg hinter den Schutzzaubern und das Floh leuchtet immer wieder auf. Bill hat einen Filterzauber darauf gelegt, so dass nur Menschen, die wir kennen, hindurch kommen, aber es leuchtet gerade genug auf, um uns wissen zu lassen, dass es andere versuchen. Es ist wirklich coole Magie - er könnte es verkaufen."

„Er und George könnten danach schauen. Später", stimmte Hermine zu. „Was steht in der Zeitung?", fragte sie James.

James gab ihr die Zeitung. Ein Bild von Ginny ihn ihrem Trikot, lächelnd und die Faust triumphierend in die Luft gestreckt als sie auf ihrem Besen saß füllte den Großteil der Titelseite.

Die Überschrift leuchtete und wechselte zwischen: GINNY POTTER ERMORDET! DRACO MALFOY VON AUROREN FESTGENOMMEN! FAMILIE POTTER ZU SEHR AM BODEN ZERSTÖRT, UM MIT REPORTERN ZU REDEN!

„Es beginnt", sagte Harry und drückte Lilys Hand fest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Die Weasleys machen einen Vorschlag

Drei Tage später fuhr Arthur in seinem umgebauten Muggelrollstuhl ins Bürozimmer, wo Harry alleine saß und auf die Hügel Kondolenzbriefe starrte, die auf Mollys Schreibtisch aufgehäuft waren.

Harry schaute zu seinem Schwiegervater hoch. „Arthur", sagte er und stand auf.

„Hast du eine Mi-Mi-Zeit, Harry?", fragte Arthur.

Harry machte eine Handbewegung zu den aufgetürmten Mail-Bergen. „Alles lieber als diese hier anzuschauen. Was ist?", fragte er und setzte sich auf dem Armsessel auf der anderen Seite des Kamins, zu welchem Arthur seinen Rollstuhl manövriert hatte. Er wusste, dass es wichtig war, nicht um das Thema herumzureden. Arthur fand reden genauso wie sich bewegen anstrengend und hatte mehr Probleme, die richtigen Worte zu finden, wenn er müder wurde.

„Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht, ich möchte mich ein-ein", stolperte Arthur.

Harry wartete.

„einmischen", brachte er heraus. „aber ich habe Bi..Bi..Ron gefragt, wann sie Ginny freig..freig..zurückbringen. Für die Beerdigung", sagte er.

„Sie haben mir noch nichts gesagt", sagte Harry. „Weiß Ron etwas?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine merkwürdige Bewegung mit seinem Körper, den er nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. „Molly und ich haben geredet."

„Ja? Über die Beerdigung? Was möchtet ihr, Arthur? Sie ist eure Tochter, wir können natürlich machen, was auch immer ihr möchtet."

Arthur warf Harry ein erfreutes Lächeln zu. „Du - Du bist ein guter Junge, H-Harry", sagte er. „Wir wollten die Gesamten trad-trad-traditionelle...Dingens. Es ist heutzutage n-nicht mehr so üblich. Wäre das in O-Ordnung?"

„Ich denke, aber ich weiß nicht, was das bedeutet. Kannst du es mir sagen?"

„Molly kann. Sie wartet in der...der..", er machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür. „Wollte, das ich frage."

Harry tätschelte die Hand seines Schwiegervaters, als er aufstand.

„Bin ich so furchteinflößend?"

„Denke, sie hatte A-A, dachte, dass du es...schwerer finden könntest, es ihr abzulehnen, wenn d-du es nicht wolltest."

Harry öffnete die Tür. Er konnte Molly mit Angelina zusammen in der Küche sehen, aber sie schaute sofort hoch und kam zu Harry hinüber.

„Hast du eine Minute Zeit, Molly?"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und trat ein, wobei sie ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze abtrocknete. „Immer. Du hast ihn gefragt, Arthur?" Sie ging durch das Zimmer und nahm sich den Schreibtischstuhl, um sich neben ihren Ehemann zu setzen, wobei sie sich kurz vorlehnte, um seinen Kragen glattzustreichen.

Harry dachte, dass es ihn stören würde, wenn er an Arthurs Stelle wäre, aber Arthur machte nur den Hals lang und lächelte, als seine Frau ihn auf die Wange küsste.

„H-Harry kennt es nicht", sagte er.

„Hmm?"

„Den Ritus, den du angesprochen hast", erklärte Harry und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist, aber ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Oh! Nun, heutzutage wird er nicht mehr so oft verwendet, er ist altmodisch geworden, aber so, wie sie gestorben ist ...", Molly holte tief Luft „dachten wir, es wäre vielleicht das Beste."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was hat es für einen Einfluss, wie sie gestorben ist?", fragte er. Molly und Arthur kannten noch immer nicht die Details. Weder Ron noch er hatten sich in der Lage gefühlt, es ihnen zu sagen und sie hatten sowieso noch nicht den Bericht des VAZ. Er fühlte sich plötzlich angespannt.

„Ermordet zu werden. Es macht einen Unterschied."

„Warum?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nun, es macht es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie als Geist zurückkehren wird", sagte Molly. „und obwohl das ansich ... nun, wir könnten sie sehen ..." Molly schniefte und holte ihr Taschentuch hervor, bevor sie laut ihre Nase putzte. „Die Sache ist, dass Geister normalerweise hier sind, weil sie einen furchtbaren Tod hatten, weil sie unglücklich sind. Wenn wir die richtigen Riten anwenden, sollte das helfen, dass sie auf die andere Seite übergeht."

Harry saß erstaunt da. Es war ihm nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Ginny zurückkehren könnte. Er dachte an den fast kopflosen Nick und der Gedanke an eine halbnackte Ginny mit diesen furchtbaren Wunden, die durch Grimmauldplatz wanderte, war unerträglich. Die Kinder könnten sie sehen. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Das hört sich dann nach einer sehr guten Idee an", nickte er zustimmend. „Wieso ist es nicht mehr modern?"

„Ich nehme an, dass heutzutage nicht mehr so viele Menschen eines unnatürlichen Todes sterben", sagte Molly. „Dank dir Harry. Viele Gesamte Riten wurden ausgeführt, als Voldemort am Leben war und früher gab es immer Kämpfe und so weiter. Es ist eine friedliche Zeit, daher sind die Menschen mit ihren Beerdigungen immer mehr "künstlerisch"", sagte sie.

„Aber Dumbledore hatte nicht dieses Gesamte Ritus-Ding", fragte Harry nach.

„Nein", sagte Arthur. „Albus p-p- schrieb die Riten die er w-wollte in seinem W-Willen-er-wollte."

„Arthur", lachte Molly. „Er meint seinen letzten Willen", Molly tätschelte voller Zuneigung Arthurs Bein. „Das ist ein guter, den mag ich. W-Willen-er-wollte. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass ich einen schreibe. Nicht dass wir etwas zu vermachen haben", sagte sie faktisch.

Arthur nickte und lehnte sich dann ungelenk nach vorne.

Harry machte sich Sorgen, das er aus dem Stuhl fallen könnte und versuchte, nicht so auszusehen, als würde er sich bereit machen, ihn aufzufangen.

„Hätten es dann wissen sollen", meinte Arthur. „Albus gab uns einen Hinweis"

Harry sah verwirrt aus: „Einen Hinweis?"

„Snape", sagte Arthur.

„Was?"

„Das Severus ihn nicht er-er-ermordet hat. Nicht wirklich."

„Du meine Güte." Harry war beinahe sprachlos. „Aber das ist..."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie schauten alle hoch.

„Entschuldigt", sagte James an alle gewandt. „Soll ich später wiederkommen?"

„Nein, komm herein", lud Harry ein und schaute kurz zu Arthur und Molly, um ihre Zustimmung einzuholen. „Wir haben gerade über die Gestaltung der Beerdigung geredet", fügte er hinzu.

„Oh", sagte James. Er schritt durch den Raum und räumte etwas von der Post weg, so dass er sich an die Schreibtischkante lehnen konnte. „Haben sie die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Noch nicht, aber wir bereiten uns für den Zeitpunkt vor, wenn sie fertig sind. Oma und Opa haben Gesamte Traditionelle Riten vorgeschlagen. Sie haben mir gerade erklärt, was dies ist."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Wie ist es anders, Oma?"

„Nun, ich weiß, es hört sich ein wenig merkwürdig an, wenn man noch nie bei einer war", sagte Molly vorsichtig. „aber es ist wirklich ziemlich - hilfreich. Es hat einen guten, abschließenden Charakter. Und alle, die involviert sind, fühlen sich - nun als ein Teil davon. Von ihr. Es ist nicht einfach zu erklären."

„Erzähl uns, was man tatsächlich macht, Oma", schlug James vor.

Harry dachte, wie gut er darin war, mit seinen Großeltern umzugehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lily lugte hinein.

Harry fasste schnell einen Entschluss: „Lily, du kommst genau im richtigen Moment. Kannst du Albus holen und zurückkommen? Wir reden gerade über die Gestaltung der Beerdigung für eure Mutter. Ich denke, ihr solltet dabei sein."

„Redet über etwas anderes, bis ich zurück bin", sagte sie schnell. „Ich glaube, er ist unten im Garten."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht zu jung dafür ist, beteiligt zu werden?", fragte Molly und schaute etwas streng.

„Molly, sie wird teilnehmen. Ich denke, sie ist alt genug, um darüber zu reden", sagte Harry fest.

„Oh", sagte Molly schwach. „Glaubst du nicht, dass sie es vorziehen würde, hier zu warten. Es wird recht erschütternd ..."

„Ich denke, sie wäre weit erschütterter, zu erfahren, dass sie nicht kommen dürfte", sagte James scharf.

„Aber eine Beerdigung - in ihrem Alter - "

„Molly, denk zurück", sagte Harry sanft. „Bei wie vielen Beerdigungen waren Ron und ich in ihrem Alter?"

„Sie sollte da sein", sagte Arthur ruppig und streckte seine gute Hand aus, um Molly den Arm zu tätscheln. „Die ganze F-Familie."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Lily und Albus traten ein. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden, ihre Rücken an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, James in ihrer Mitte und schauten fragend hoch.

Harry erklärte kurz, über was sie geredet hatten. „Und Molly wollte gerade die praktischen Details erklären", forderte er mit einem Lächeln zu seiner Schwiegermutter auf.

„Es wird ein wenig merkwürdig erscheinen, im Vergleich zu anderen Beerdigungen", begann sie, überlegte dann aber. „Ich denke jedoch nicht, dass ihr bisher bei einer gewesen seid, oder?"

„Ich war bei Barnabas Tomkins' ", sagte Albus leise. Als er die fragenden Blicke sah, fuhr er fort: „Ein Junge in meinem Jahrgang auf Hogwarts. Er hatte die Drachenpocken. Er hatte sowieso ein schwaches Herz. Er hat es nicht überlebt."

„Oh weh! Wie furchtbar", rief Molly aus.

„Er wurde auf dem Zaubererfriedhof in York beerdigt", sagte Albus. „Sie hatten ein Familiengrab. Sein Bruder spielte irgendeine Melodie auf einem Flötenähnlichen Ding. Tatsächlich sehr bewegend."

„Ah, das ist auch ziemlich traditionell", sagte Molly beifällig. „Die Flöte wird Flauter genannt. Wir könnten das ebenfalls machen", sagte sie überlegend.

„Es hat in mir den Drang geweckt, zu weinen", sagte Albus unbeholfen.

„Nichts Falsches daran, auf einer Beerdigung zu weinen", sagte Molly scharf. „Es ist sehr wichtig. Die ganzen Gefühle um einen herum. Es hilft der Seele, weiterzugehen."

Harry und die Kinder starrten sie an.

„Wusstet ihr das nicht?", wollte Molly wissen. „Wirklich! Es ist gut und schön, Muggelkunde in der Schule zu haben, aber ich glaube wirklich, Zaubererkunde ist ebenfalls nötig."

Alle starrten.

„Nein, ich bin nicht elitär", schnappte sie. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass es für Reinblüter nun vorgeschrieben ist, dass sie Muggelkundeunterricht besuchen müssen, aber die Kinder aus gemischten Ehen oder Muggelfamilien sollten auch Zauberertraditionen lernen. Wie sonst sollen sie es lernen, wenn die Schule es ihnen nicht beibringt?"

„Du hast Recht, Oma", sagte Albus. „Ich meine, wir haben Glück, weil wir viel von Mum und dir und Opa gelernt haben, aber das jetzt zeigt uns nur, dass es noch sehr viel gibt, dass wir nicht wissen. Ich weiß nicht, warum es nicht Teil des Lehrplans ist."

„Erzähl uns von dem Ritus, Oma", sagte Lily schließlich. „Ich dachte, Mum würde im Friedhof weiter unten an der Straße mit allen anderen Weasleys begraben werden."

„Nun, Lily, zuerst einmal ist deine Mutter eine Potter, oder nicht? Godrics Hollow ist der Ort, von dem die meisten Leute erwarten würden, wo sie begraben werden wird, aber wenn euer Dad den Gesamten Ritus erlaubt, wird die Feierlichkeit im Grimmauldplatz stattfinden."

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

„Bei einem ... einem unnatürlichem Tod", sagte Molly mit angespannten Gesicht. „muss man den Ritus so nah am Todesort wie möglich ausführen. Idealerweise platziert man den Körper", Molly holte tief Luft, schluckte und bereitete sich innerlich vor, weiterzureden. „an den genauen Todesort. Wäre das möglich, Harry?"

Harry fühlte sich gefangen. Er hatte seinen Kindern die Grundzüge dessen erzählt, was passiert war, aber er wusste nicht, ob Ron es seinen Eltern gesagt hatte. Die Zeitungen waren erstaunlich detaillos gewesen. Er wusste nicht, ob das war, weil Malfoy der Besitzer des Tagespropheten war und sie deswegen vorsichtig waren. Lunas Vater war noch immer der Herausgeber des Klitterers; ihre wöchentliche Ausgabe war am Tag zuvor erschienen und die Titelseite war vollständig einer Geschichte über die Sichtung eines Hogwizzle in Tasmanien gewidmet.

„Was beinhaltet der Ritus, Oma?", fragte Albus.

„Alle kommen, die der Person nahe standen, jeder der den Verstorbenen mochte. Ihr müsst davor einen Zauber lernen und ihr müsst 24 Stunden lang fasten und von Sex absehen."

James verschluckte sich.

„oder von irgendeiner anderen sexuellen Aktivität", fuhr Oma fest fort. „Ich weiß, wie junge Männer sind", sagte sie streng.

Harry sah, wie seine Kinder versuchten, nicht zu kichern. Gott, dachte er, er brauchte wirklich nicht daran denken, ob seine Kinder masturbierten. Es gab ein paar Dinge, die Eltern nicht zu wissen brauchten; er konnte nicht fassen, dass Molly diese Dinge einfach ansprechen konnte. Dann wiederum hatte sie ein Haus voller hormoneller Jungs aufgezogen. Es war schön zu sehen, dass die Kinder etwas zum Lachen hatten, wenn auch nur für einen Moment.

„Gibt es andere Vorbereitungen?", fragte Albus mit ernster Miene.

„Nun, man muss im Voraus entscheiden, wer den Ritus durchführen wird und man sollte einen Ort zum Ausruhen und einen Imbiss für diejenigen, die involviert sind, vorbereiten. Es kann sehr erschöpfend sein", sagte sie. „Wir haben eine große Familie und Ginny hatte so viele Freunde, das wird die Anstrengungen natürlich erleichtern."

„Welche Anstrengungen?"

„Nun, die Riten - für die spirituelle Reinigung und die Wünsche für Liebe und Freiheit - benötigen magische Energie. Jeder muss sich darauf konzentrieren. Dann, wenn sie vorbei und die Verabschiedungen gesagt sind, konzentrieren sich alle auf den Bannungsritus."

„Das hört sich ... ziemlich furchtbar an", Lily kräuselte die Nase. „Mum bannen? Das hört sich falsch an."

„Der Name hört sich schlimm an, das stimmt, Lily", nickte Molly. „aber was du wirklich tust, ist, den Geist vom Körper und dem Ort zu befreien."

„Was? Sagst du etwa, dass Mum ansonsten hier sein könnte - wie ein Geist?", fragte James und lehnte sich vor.

„Genau", nickte Molly.

„Aber ... aber Oma", sagte Lily nach einem Moment. „wäre es nicht schön, wenn Mum noch immer bei uns wäre? Ich meine, ich weiß, sie hätte keinen Körper, aber wir könnten noch immer mit ihr reden und sie würde wissen, was geschieht, wie die Geister in der Schule ..."

„Und sie könnte uns sagen, ob Malfoy sie wirklich umgebracht hat. Ob er alleine arbeitete oder was genau geschah", sagte Albus.

Harry atmete scharf ein. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Sein cleverer Sohn ... Aber Molly schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh meine Lieblinge, ich glaube nicht, dass die Zeit so vergeht, wenn du tot bist. Es könnten Jahre über Jahre vergehen, bevor der Geist erscheinen würde. Ich glaube, das erste verzeichnete Auftauchen der Grauen Dame war etwa 150 Jahre nach ihrem Tod. Ihr würdet nicht wollen, dass eure Mutter zurückkommt und nur Fremde hat, mit denen sie reden kann, oder? Denkt außerdem an die Schulgeister: egal was sie machen, sie scheinen eine traurige Aura um sich zu haben, meint ihr nicht?"

„Molly hat mit der Zeitsache Recht", sagte Harry ohne Nachzudenken. „Es fühlt sich an, als würde Zeit überhaupt keine Rolle spielen ..."

Er hielt abrupt inne, als er realisierte, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Er hatte nie wirklich darüber geredet, was passiert war, wie Voldemort besiegt wurde. „Wie auch immer", versuchte er sich zu sammeln. „Molly hat Recht. Wie meist", versuchte er zu witzeln. „Äh, so, nun. Was, äh, passiert als nächstes? Wird Ginnys Körper dann begraben? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sie hier auf dem Friedhof begraben werden würde ..."

Arthur machte ein Geräusch. Molly schaute zu ihm und nickte. „Ich habe es nicht besonders gut erklärt", sagte sie. „Mit dem Bannungsritus, mit genug Macht, ist es das. Es wird keinen Körper geben. Er verschwindet."

„Er verschwindet?", fragte Albus mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wohin?"

Molly warf Arthur einen Blick zu, der mit dem Kopf wackelte.

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Schatz. Zurück in die Magie, die um uns herum ist, nehme ich an."

„Was?" James lehnte sich mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgestützt nach vorne. „Du meinst, der Körper löst sich in Luft auf?"

Molly nickte.

„Konzentriert sich das Ritual auf einen Ort?", fragte Harry. „Könnte der Körper an einen spezifischen Ort geschickt werden? Was meinst du mit "in die Magie", Molly?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie alles funktioniert, nur das es so ist", sagte Molly, die begann, sich überfordert anzuhören.

„Entschuldige, Mum", sagte Harry und benutzte das Wort, von dem er wusste, dass sie es beruhigen würde. „Es ist nur ... Du weißt, wie ich bin. Ich verstehe so vieles nicht, und ich weiß nie, was die Grenzen zu dem, was jeder weiß und zu dem, was alle als gegeben hinnehmen, sind. Ein wenig wie Arthur", sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu seinem Schwiegervater. „der denkt, ich weiß, wie ein Computer funktioniert, weil ich mit den Dursleys aufgewachsen bin, wobei natürlich kaum ein Muggel weiß, wie sie funktionieren, nur das sie es tun."

Mollys Blick war weich geworden und Arthur sah interessiert an dem Vergleich aus.

Harry schaute zu seinen Kindern.

„Molly, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie wir das ganze nachschlagen können? Ich denke, die Kinder und ich würden uns wohler fühlen, wenn wir es zuerst besser verstehen würden."

„Oh! Natürlich, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht zu einer Entscheidung drängen. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es sein wird, bis ..."

„Buch von Cornelius ... Ziegel", sagte Arthur.

Sie schauten alle zu ihm.

„Cornelius Ziegel?", sagte Molly mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe nie von- oh Arthur!", gluckste sie. „Cornelius Stein meinst du. Steht etwas in dem alten Buch, das er geschrieben hat?"

Arthur nickte.

„Haben wir noch immer ein Exemplar?", fragte Molly.

„Dachboden", sagte Arthur und machte eine Kopfbewegung nach oben.

„Ich hole es für dich, Harry, Schatz. Aber zuerst Mittagessen. Wie wäre es mit Shepherd's Pie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Abschied

Zwei Tage später erhielt Harry einen Besuch von den Auroren Hencliffe und Franklin. Besorgt, was sie vor den Kindern oder vor Ginnys Familie sagen könnten, lud er sie ein, mit ihm im Garten spazieren zu gehen.

Es war ein sonniger Tag und die Frühlingssonne wärmte Harrys Haut. Die Apfelbäume blühten und Harry führte sie zu einer Bank neben den knorrigen alten Baumstämmen.

„Haben Sie Neuigkeiten?", fragte er.

„So ist es, Mr. Potter", nickte Aurorin Franklin, als sie sich setzte, die Roben ordentlich um sie herum drapiert.

Auror Hencliffe blieb ihnen gegenüber stehen. „Die Verhandlung wird am Freitag stattfinden", sagte er. „Wir erwarten, dass es nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden dauern wird, da Malfoy sich schuldig bekannt hat. Wir können Mrs. Potters Körper direkt danach freigeben."

„Was?", Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Bis zum Ende der Woche wird alles vorbei sein, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin sanft.

„Was?", sagte Harry wieder. „Nein!"

„Entschuldigung?",sagte Aurorin Franklin und sah brüskiert aus. „Das Zaubergamot hat einige Fälle verschoben, so dass diese Angelegenheit schnell gehandhabt werden kann, Mr. Potter ..."

„Genau!", sagte Harry. „Es sollte keine Sonderbehandlung geben! Und Malfoy hat sich schuldig bekannt? Wirklich? Und ... und sicherlich kann Ginnys Körper vor der Verhandlung freigegeben werden? Ich dachte, wir warten nur auf die Ergebnisse der VAZ."

„Mr. Potter, ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind sich bewusst, dass dies ein viel beachteter Fall ist. Es ist für die Familie und für die Behörde im besten Interesse, die Sache schnell aufzuklären."

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. „Im besten Interesse der Familie?" Er sprang auf die Füße. „Unsinn", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Warum sollte die Verhandlung uns kümmern? Wird sie sie zurückbringen? Wird sie meinen Kindern ihre Mutter zurückgeben? Sie denken nur an Ihre Behörde! Wie es in den Zeitungen aussehen wird!"

George kam über den Rasen angelaufen, da er Harrys erhobene Stimme an der Hintertür gehört hatte, wo er seine Pfeife geraucht hatte. Nicht, das er sie beobachtet hatte, natürlich.

„Harry! Was ist los?" Er stellte sich neben seinen Schwager.

„Sie werden die Verhandlung am Freitag abhalten. Als ob ich daran überhaupt denken könnte. Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnten sie Malfoy ein Geständnis herausgeprügelt haben ..."

„Mr. Potter!"

„Nun?", sagte George, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Wollen Sie uns sagen, dass niemand Hand an ihn gelegt hat?"

„Ihr Bruder hat das zum Beispiel!", schnappte Auror Hencliffe.

George plusterte sich auf.

James, Lily und Albus kamen angerannt, Ron nur kurz hinter ihnen. Glücklicherweise schien er den letzten Kommentar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Was ist los, Dad?", fragte Lily und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm.

Alle hielten merklich ihr Temperament im Zaum.

Harry schaute zu den Auroren hinüber. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum Ginnys Körper nicht sofort freigegeben werden kann, wenn Sie ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen haben?", wollte er wissen.

Die Auroren wechselten einen Blick.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, wenn alle Tests durchgeführt wurden", sagte Ron herausfordernd.

Aurorin Franklin nickte: „Wir können Mrs. Potter freigeben. Aber die Verhandlung ..."

„Wir würden es vorziehen, trauern zu können, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen, der Verhandlung beizuwohnen, bevor wir die angemessenen Riten durchgeführt haben", sagte Harry fest. „Ist das ein Problem? Fließen die Zellen über, dass Sie in solch einer Eile sind?"

„Wir dachten nur, dass Sie ..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso Sie denken sollten, dass Sie wissen können, was ich möchte", sagte Harry eisig.

James und Lily wechselten einen Blick. Ihr Vater war immer so mild-sie hatten ihn noch nie in so einem Ton mit jemandem sprechen hören. Er erwähnte nie seine Rolle als Retter der Zaubererwelt, lebte sie nie und dennoch hatte er eine Autorität, eine Haltung, welche es ihnen kalt über den Rücken laufen ließ.

„Ich entschuldige mich, Mr. Potter", sagte Aurorin Franklin und sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Die Familie kann Mrs. Potter abholen, sobald es Ihnen passt."

„Und unser Haus?", fragte James. „Sind Sie damit fertig? Können wir nach Hause zurückkehren?"

Er verstand den schnellen Blickwechsel zwischen Harry, Ron und den Auroren nicht. Nur das es bedeutete, dass sie etwas wussten, was sie nicht mit ihnen geteilt hatten.

„Wir werden es Sie wissen lassen, sobald es möglich ist", sagte die Frau fest.

„Aber wenn Malfoy gestanden hat, dann gibt es keine Bedrohung mehr", drängte James. „Sicherlich heißt das, dass wir normal weitermachen können? Wir müssen uns nicht länger hier verstecken?"

Alle schauten zu den Auroren.

„Sie können sich frei bewegen", stimmte Auror Hencliffe zu. „Wir hatten geplant, aus Höflichkeit ein Team zur Beobachtung hier zu lassen, bis die Verhandlung vorbei ist, aber wir haben andere Fälle und da Sie wünschen, die Formalitäten hinauszuzögern ...", sagte er geringschätzig.

„Achten Sie auf Ihren Ton, Auror", schnappte Ron. „Harry, wenn du keine anderen Fragen für diese beiden hast, werde ich sie nach draußen begleiten."

„Mir fällt im Moment nichts Weiteres ein." Harry und Ron wechselten kurz einen Blick.

„Wenn wir irgendwie helfen können", sagte Aurorin Franklin in einem freundlicheren Tonfall. „zögern Sie bitte nicht, in Kontakt zu treten, Mr. Potter."

Harry nickte und Ron führte sie durch den Garten hinaus.

„Was passiert hier?", fragte James seinen Vater, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu. Es brachte nichts, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Schau", sagte er an seine Kinder gerichtet. „ihr erinnert euch daran, was ich an dem Tag gesagt habe, als wir erfahren haben, dass Mum tot ist?"

Es war einen Moment still.

„Über das, was passiert ist?", fragte Lily.

Harry nickte. „Ich - nun, ich bin überrascht, dass noch nichts in den Zeitungen steht - wahrscheinlich, weil der Tagesprophet immer noch nicht weiß, wie sie damit umgehen soll und die Lovegoods werden es nicht schlimmer machen. Die Sache ist, ich habe niemanden sonst - Oma und Opa insbesondere - erzählt, wie genau Ginny gestorben ist." Er hatte seine Hände fest miteinander verschränkt.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Lily.

Harry legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Lils, denk darüber nach. Oma möchte die Alten Riten, was bedeutet, dass wir sie in unserem Haus abhalten müssen. Aber ... schau." Er holte tief Luft. „Ron und ich müssen zuerst hingehen und ... und ... etwas aufräumen", sagte er, seine Gedanken voll mit dem blutgetränkten Raum. Es war besser zu sagen, dass es besser für Oma war, als das seine Kinder realisierten, dass er sie unmöglich den Raum sehen lassen konnte, in welchem ihre Mutter gestorben war. Er wusste nicht, wie die Auroren ihn zurückgelassen hatten, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie das ganze Blut sahen, oder die Handschellen, die an dem Metallrahmen des Bettes befestigt waren.

„Ron frägt also die Auroren, ob ihr hineinkönnt, um alles in Ordnung zu bringen?", fragte George.

Harry verstand angesichts der fehlenden nachbohrenden Fragen, dass George und Hermine keine Details von Ron erfahren hatten.

„Ja, denn wenn wir Gin haben, brauchen wir wirklich auch das Haus, um die Riten darin abzuhalten", nickte Harry.

„Werden wir wieder einziehen? Nach der Beerdigung?", fragte Lily.

„Das ... das hängt von euch ab", sagte Harry und schaute zu seinen Kindern. „Was denkt ihr darüber?" Er war dumm; er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht.

„Nun, ich bin sowieso schon ausgezogen", zuckte James mit den Schultern. „Es hat also nicht wirklich eine Auswirkung auf mich. Was möchtest du machen, Lils?"

„Ich mag mein Zimmer", sagte sie. „Aber wenn du lieber woanders wohnen möchtest, Dad, können wir gehen, wohin du möchtest. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, nach der Schule mit Genna Flaubert in eine Wohnung zu ziehen", meinte sie zögernd.

„Genna? Geht sie nicht zurück nach Frankreich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja", flüsterte Lily. Sie schaute zu ihrem Vater hoch. „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, an der Zaubereruni in Paris zu studieren. Wo Fleur war. Aber ich werde nach etwas anderem schauen, wenn du mich brauchst, Dad."

Harry umarmte sie fest. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass seine Familie so auseinanderfiel. Lils, die das Haus verließ? Aber wenn Gin am Leben wäre ... Es hätte die Dinge einfacher gemacht, dass die Kinder ihre eigenen Leben hatten, ihre eigenen Pläne. Und war das nicht der Kern des Eltern-sein, sie darauf vorzubereiten, in die große weite Welt zu gehen? Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.

„Lass dir von Fleur Ratschläge geben, wo ihr suchen könnt", sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme.

„Dad!" Lily umarmte ihn.

„Über welches Studium? denkst du nach?", fragte er und schaute zu ihr hinunter. „Nun, vielleicht reden wir besser später darüber." Er schaute von Lily zu James und dann zu Albus. „Ich bin stolz auf euch.", sagte er leise. „Und ihr wisst, dass ich nur möchte, dass ihr glücklich seid. Es wird, egal wo ich lebe ein Zimmer für euch geben und ihr seid für einen Tag, ein Jahr oder für immer willkommen. Albus, was ist mit dir? Ich weiß, Grimmauldplatz ist praktisch, aber du könntest von meiner Wohnung über dem Laden zur Arbeit flohen, wenn du lieber nicht im Haus wohnen möchtest. Ich kann sie vergrößern, so dass genug Platz für alle da ist. Oder etwas neues finden ..."

„Ich glaube, du solltest schauen, wie du über das Haus denkst, nachdem du mit Ron da warst", sagte Albus. „Es ist praktisch, dort zu leben, aber ich kann meine eigene Wohnung finden ..."

„Nur, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Harry schnell. „Lasst uns keine übereilten Entscheidungen treffen, okay? Hoffentlich hat Ron seine Kollegen davon überzeugt, uns wieder ins Haus zu lassen", sagte er und hob seine Stimme, als Ron durch den Garten auf sie zukam.

„Jepp, kein Problem", sagte Ron. „Merlin allein weiß, warum sie zögern. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass diese beiden im Schrecklich Horrormäßigen Intermezzo Team sind. Wird seinem Namen gerecht mit Deppen wie denen."

Die Kinder lachten. Harry konnte ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Nun", sagte Ron. „Stinklangweilig die beiden."

George tippte an seine Nasenflügel. „Ein Zusammenspiel", sagte er. „Wie in den Muggelfilmen. Sie ist mitfühlend und er gibt vor, ein Idiot zu sein. Lässt einen all seine Geheimnisse verraten."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Trottel viel vorgibt." Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Muss in den Examen geschummelt haben, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Es braucht Köpfchen, um zu schummeln, Brüderchen", sagte George und legte einen Arm über Rons Schulter. „Nur weil du es auf den ersten Versuch geschafft hast."

„Ich bin kein Streber", sagte Ron sich brüstend und überrascht über das Kompliment von seinem Bruder.

„Ne, ich schätze nicht", nickte George gelassen. „Die schlauste Hexe ihrer Generation hat dich für das berühmte Weasley-Tackling geheiratet, kein Zweifel."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin lachten sie wieder.

George grinste seine Neffen an: „Ich habe euch beide in der Badewanne gesehen. Ihr mögt Kleinkinder gewesen sein, aber ich bin froh zu sehen, das die alten Weasley-Gene weitergegeben wurden ..."

„George", schrie Harry auf, aber alle lachten und wie immer hatte George die Situation aufgeheitert und alle in gute Laune versetzt. „Und damit: Mum hat Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei fürs Mittagessen vorbereitet."

Ihr Lachen füllte den Garten, als sie zum Haus gingen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Später standen Ron und Harry in der dunklen Diele von Grimmauldplatz. Harry machte eine Handbewegung, woraufhin die Wandleuchter aufflammten und nun den Flur beleuchteten.

„Bist du bereit, Kumpel?", fragte Ron. „Ich kann das tun ..."

„Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen", sagte Harry und schweigend stiegen sie die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch.

Harry konnte die Erleichterung, die er fühlte, als sie durch die Tür traten, nicht fassen.

Nirgendwo war Blut.

Das Bettgestell war leer, ohne Matratze oder Bettwäsche. Auch keine Handschellen, bemerkte Harry.

„Ich habe für das Aufräumteam von Doherty gefragt", sagte Ron leise. „Sie schwatzen nicht und sie geben der Zeitung keine Tipps. Ich habe versucht, ihm 50 Galleonen zuzustecken, aber er wollte nicht. Der Mann ist so ehrlich wie der Tag lang ist."

„Gott! Danke, Kumpel", sagte Harry. „Ich dachte ..."

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie waren gestern da. Sie sind daran gewöhnt, Harry", sagte er sanft.

„Furchtbarer Job", sagte Harry leise. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Frisiertisch, wo Ginny ihr Make-up auftrug.

Aufgetragen hatte.

„Es wird gut bezahlt und sie sind nicht mit den Menschen involviert", zuckte Ron mit den Schultern. „Aber ja, ich könnte es nicht."

„Malfoy war noch immer hier, als du ankamst?", fragte Harry.

Überraschenderweise hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, alleine mit Ron zu reden.

„Ja. Er hat angerufen."

„Was?", fragte Harry. „Das hast du nie erwähnt!"

„Wir hatten nicht wirklich die Zeit, um zu reden", meinte Ron.

„Erzähl es mir", forderte Harry ihn auf.

„Nun, ich war in meinem Büro und plötzlich war sein Kopf im Floh ..."

„Warte! Du sagst, er hat dich gerufen? Dich insbesondere?"

„Ja. Das war der Grund, warum ich so wütend war. Ich dachte, er würde sich brüsten", Ron rieb sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

„Aber?"

„Nun. Ich meine, ich habe ihn geschlagen", sagte Ron. Er zog den Kopf ein und schaute dann zu Harry.

„Ja, das weiß ich", nickte Harry.

„Nun, ich habe nicht wirklich klar gedacht", meinte Ron.

„Verständlich", beruhigte Harry ihn.

„Er ... sie ... er ..."

„Spuck es aus, Ron."

„Nun, ich bin durch das Floh getreten und er hat nichts gesagt. Oder vielleicht sagte er: "Hierher", oder so etwas, aber nichts, dass ich erwartete. Keine ... Attitüde. Seine Schultern waren gesenkt. Ich glaube ...", Ron hielt inne. „Nun, er war wie ein Roboter oder so etwas. Wie in den Muggelfilmen. Ich habe nichts von ihm gespürt. Es war irgendwie gruselig."

Harry nickte, um Ron zu ermutigen, fortzufahren.

„Dann." Ron stammelte wieder. Er schaute schnell zu Harry und wieder weg. „Er brachte mich direkt in das Schlafzimmer und ... nun, ich hatte eine Kurzschlussreaktion."

Harry konnte es sich vorstellen. Obwohl er ein brillanter Stratege war, trotz Jahren des Trainings: wenn seine Gefühle oder sein Temperament geweckt wurden, handelte Ron noch immer zuerst und dachte dann erst nach.

„Als ich ankam," sagte Harry, „waren die Auroren und ihr Team hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie etwas bewegt oder verändert hatten. Gin war ... mit Handschellen an das Bett gefesselt", sagte Harry und schaute aus den Augenwinkeln kurz zu Ron.

Ron nickte einmal: „Ja, das habe ich gesehen. Beide Hände. Sie ... überall war Blut."

„Ja", stimmte Harry mit leiser Stimme zu. „Hast du irgendwo ein Messer gesehen?", fragte er.

„Wa...?" Ron hielt inne um nachzudenken. Er schritt im Raum auf und ab, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. „Nein. Ich habe angenommen, es wäre ein Zauber", sagte er schließlich.

„Ich auch. Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Es ist einfach, zu sehen, was man erwartet."

„Du hast erwartet, deine Frau gefesselt und ermordet zu sehen?"

„Ich meine, dass ich annahm, es sei Sectumsempra", sagte Harry leise.

„Sectum... oh! Merlins Skrotum, Harry, sah Malfoy so aus, als du den Zauber auf ihn geworfen hast? Himmelherrgott!"

Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen: „Ja. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben ... ich meine ..."

„Rache nach all diesen Jahren?"

„Ja. Ich ... Es scheint so unwirklich. Ich war so sicher, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Das er sich wirklich geändert hatte, Ron. Verdammt nochmal, wenn ich das nicht gedacht hätte, hätte ich ihren Wünschen nicht zugestimmt! Ich meine, wenn sie geheiratet hätten, wäre er der Stiefvater meiner Kinder gewesen, um Himmels Willen. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass jemand über solch eine lange Zeit einen Groll hegen würde, solche Länge gehen würden. Es ist mein Fehler, dass sie tot ist", flüsterte er.

Rons Stille, sein Rücken als er aus dem Fenster hinausschaute, war wie ein Dolchstoß in Harrys Herzen.

Nach einer Minute stand Harry auf. „Nun, der Raum ist in Ordnung", sagte er leise. „Wird der Ritus hier drin abgehalten werden müssen? Molly sagte, es wären einige Leute. Ich könnte den Raum vergrößern ..."

„Um Platz für hundert oder so zu schaffen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ron, ich manipuliere Raum für meinen Lebensunterhalt."

„Zugegeben. Ok, so habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber vielleicht könnten wir es im Garten durchführen?"

„Ich werde mit deiner Mum reden."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass sie weiß, was geschehen ist", sagte Ron. „Ich meine, wenn sie das Schlafzimmer betreten, wird sich jeder seine Gedanken machen."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich konnte mich bisher nicht dazu überwinden, etwas zu sagen. Der Garten wäre besser. Ich wollte die Begräbnisriten zuerst, weil ich nicht wollte, dass jemand weniger von Ginny denkt."

„Warum sollte jemand weniger von ihr halten?", fragte Ron scharf. „Sie hat nicht darum gebeten, vergewaltigt zu werden."

Harry holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich gefragt, wieviel Ron über Malfoy und seine Schwester ermittelt hatte. Das würde nicht einfach sein. „Das weiß ich. Es ist nur ... ich wollte nicht, dass sie überhaupt darüber bei der Beerdigung nachdenken. Und Anwälte versuchen immer, mit allem, was sie können, scheußliche Dinge auszugraben ..."

„Ja, nun, es gibt nichts Scheußliches über Ginny zu sagen! Sie ist berühmt und wird gemocht. Du magst das nicht sehen ..."

„Natürlich weiß ich das", unterbrach Harry. Er brauchte es jetzt nicht, das Ron ein defensiver Blödmann war. Als ob Harry wollte, das ein Skandal um Ginny entstand. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken, wie sie gestorben ist, wie furchtbar, Ron. Es ist schlimm genug, dass sie tot ist, ohne die ganzen grässlichen Details, oder?"

„Ja, okay. Wir werden Mum dann einfach sagen, dass sie im Haus gestorben ist, aber ob der Garten nicht besser wäre? Wenn sie auf das Haus besteht, müssen wir noch einmal nachdenken."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unglücklicherweise sagte Molly, das es bei weiten das Beste wäre, wenn der Ritus genau an der Stelle, an dem der Tod geschah, abgehalten wurde.

Harry beschloss, das Schlafzimmer komplett leer zu räumen, nur Ginny und die Totenbahre darin zu haben und die Portschlüssel direkt dorthin zu leiten. Dann wäre es der richtige Ort, ohne jeden mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, dass es das Schlafzimmer war. Seine Kinder würden es wissen, von dem Ausblick aus dem Fenster, aber Ginnys Teamkameraden und ihre anderen Freunde würden nicht wissen, dass es normalerweise ein Schlafzimmer war.

Er verbrachte den gesamten nächsten Tag damit, den Raum vorzubereiten. Es war ermüdende und komplexe Magie, Raum zu vergrößern. Es war der Verwandlung ähnlich, aber es war viel schwerer als Verwandlung, wo man ein körperliches Objekt als Fokus hatte. Indem man Raum kreierte und vergrößerte, kreierte man im Essentiellen einen Hohlraum, ein Nichts, das noch die Kapazität hatte, gefüllt zu werden und einer beliebigen Anzahl Objekte - animiert und nichtanimiert - erlaubte, es zu besiedeln; das flexibel genug war, Menschen zu erlauben, sich von normaler Realität in kreierten Raum hineinzubewegen. Die meisten Zauberer hatten keine Ahnung von der Komplexität und der Magiekraft, die gebraucht wurde, um es zu bewerkstelligen - was Harry nur gelegen kam, als er sein Koffermachergeschäft eröffnet hatte.

Ähnlich wie Muggel die Fernseher und Computer verwendeten, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie sie funktionierten, nahmen Zauberer die magischen Kapazitäten seiner Koffer als gegeben hin. Die Menschen konzentrierten sich auf die Schönheit seines Handwerks, auf die gestalterischen Fähigkeiten, die er benutzte, um die Koffer herzustellen, welche er von Muggelhandwerkern in einer Lehre in Herzen der Hampshiregegend erlernt hatte.

Er fand Ruhe und Gefallen an seiner Arbeit. Er formte Stücke, die das Beste aus dem Holz selbst herausholte oder bearbeitete es in seinem Willen unter seiner Hand, um dem Zweck zu dienen, den er von dem Holz wollte. Solche körperliche Arbeit war selten in der Zaubererwelt, beinahe aus der Mode. Echte Zauberermöbel überdauerten ausnahmslos hunderte, wenn nicht tausende von Jahren und wurden durch die Generationen hindurch weitervererbt. In England gab es nur sehr wenige, die moderne Stücke fertigten und mit Sicherheit keiner, der auch das handwerkliche Training, welches Harry hatte, besaß.

Zuerst hatten die Menschen wegen seines Namens seine Arbeit begutachtet; Harry hatte das erwartet. Aber schließlich bekam er Kommissionen. Harry liebte die Tatsache, dass jedes Stück, welches er fertigte, einzigartig war - seinem Besitzer zugeschnitten. Er hatte alles gemacht: von winzigen Kästchen für Gringotts, welche eine große Anzahl von Juwelen beherbergte über Kisten für Alchemisten bis zu Koffern und Schränken für Madam Malkin, in denen die gesamte Anzahl an Kleidungsstücken für die neue Saison aufbewahrt wurde. Viele seiner Kunden kamen aus dem Ausland. Europäer wie auch Amerikaner schienen seine klaren, kompromisslosen modernen Linien zu mögen. Besonders für diese Kunden stand seine Arbeit für sich selbst, nicht für seinen Namen. Er hatte nun eine Warteliste, da jedes Stück Monate zur Anfertigung brauchte.

-.-

Bevor er jedoch den Raum vergrößern konnte, musste er ihn ausräumen. Das Bettgestell stand noch da, anklagend und kalt. Die verschnörkelten Eisenblätter am Kopf- und Fußende schienen ihn mit ihrer Lebensähnlichkeit auszulachen, während das nackte Lattenrost skelettartig und bedrohlich wirkte. Die Matratze - ohne Zweifel voller Blut - war von den Auroren entfernt worden.

Harry war froh, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, ob er Überbleibsel von Ginnys Blut im Raum in Ruhe lassen musste, so dass die Riten funktionierten. Harry konzentrierte seine Magie auf das Bett, bis die Metalläste sich zu winden begannen. Das Bett bockte und kreischte, als das Metall sich krümmte, sich schließlich zusammenzog und einen festen Ball aus Eisen formte. Harry verbannte es in eine Ecke des Gartens. Er drehte sich zu den Möbeln um- dem Frisiertisch, der Kommode und dem Kleiderschrank. Er wusste, dass es Dinge geben würde, die Lily von ihrer Mutter haben wollen würde, aber er wollte nicht, dass es Überraschungen gab. Er öffnete Schubladen, durchsuchte den Schrank und holte verschiedene Dinge aus den magischen Räumen, die er in ihnen geschaffen hatte, heraus. Er schaute auf den kleinen Haufen auf dem Boden. Er versuchte nicht zu denken, nicht zu reagieren. Ruhig und konzentriert verbrannte er sie mit einem magischen Feuer und sandte dann die Möbel zu einem der Räume auf dem Dachboden. Er konnte sie nach den Riten wieder zurückbringen, so dass Lily sie durchgehen konnte, wenn sie sich bereit fühlte.

Das Zimmer war nun leer. Harry konnte fremde Magie im Raum fühlen und schaute aufmerksam zu den Wänden. Er erkannte, dass Magie verwendet worden war, um die Wand hinter dem Bett zu säubern. Ginnys Blut musste dorthin gespritzt sein, auch wenn er es erst nicht erkannt hatte. Die Tapete sah zu sauber, zu makellos aus. Harry konzentrierte sich und langsam begann die Tapete sich zu lösen, Blasen an der Wand zu bilden und fiel schließlich zu Boden. Harry rief einen Besen zu sich und kehrte die Tapete zusammen, froh, eine körperliche Betätigung zu haben. Der Haufen wurde ebenfalls verbrannt.

Harry begutachtete die leere Stelle und probierte dann verschiedene Möglichkeiten an der Wand aus: von Eichenverkleidung, über weißer Farbe bis hin zu einem Streifen in Ginnys Teamfarben. Dann erinnerte er sich, das Malfoy der Klub gehörte und ließ es wieder verschwinden. Er begnügte sich mit einer neutralen Cremefarbe.

Das erledigt ging er wieder hinunter, wo Mitty ihm in der Küche wortlos eine Tasse Tee und ein belegtes Brot zubereitete. Die kommende Aufgabe würde viel von ihm abverlangen, das wusste er und er brauchte die Energie. Er war jedoch froh, diese praktische Arbeit zu erledigen - er hatte die anderen im Fuchsbau zurückgelassen, um Flohanrufe zu machen und Eulen zu versenden, um die anderen Teilnehmer an den Riten morgen einzuladen.

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, das Haus.

Zu leise.

Harry war selten ohne die Kinder oder Ginny im Haus. Es war etwas seltsam gewesen, seit Albus wieder zu Hause war, nicht, das er es ihm je sagen würde. In den vorigen Jahren hatte Harry während des Semesters normalerweise in der Wohnung über dem Laden gewohnt. Es war ein Arrangement, dass ihnen beide zugutekam. Wenn die Kinder zu Hause waren, war er zurückgekehrt. Als James mit der Schule fertig war, war er sofort mit seiner Freundin zusammengezogen, sehr zum Missfallen der Weasleys, da keiner von beiden es eilig zu haben schien, zu heiraten. Harry hatte sich fest auf James Seite gestellt. Die Beziehung hatte nicht gehalten, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Als Albus Hogwarts abschloss, waren er und Lily beide für den Sommer nach Hause gekommen und als Lily zur Schule zurückgekehrt war, war Albus einfach geblieben. Harry war froh, dass sein Sohn fühlte, dass das Haus sein Zuhause war und es keine merkwürdige Stimmung gab, die ihn dazu brachte, sich so schnell wie möglich seine eigene Wohnung zu suchen. Er hatte es genossen, dass Albus' Freunde um den Küchentisch herumsaßen und das Albus sein eigenes Bier in den Kühlschrank stellte. Ginny war viel unterwegs, so dass es oft nur sie beide gewesen waren, dennoch hatte es sich immer wie zuhause angefühlt, so richtig, wenn eines der Kinder da war, ihr Zeug im Wohnzimmer, und Bücher und Papiere auf dem Küchentisch herumlagen.

Das Haus fühlte sich tot an.

Es konnte nicht sein, weil Ginny tot war.

Molly war das Herz des Fuchsbaus und jahrelang hatte Harry gedacht, dass Ginny das Herz vom Grimmauldplatz war und es warm und einladend und zu einem Heim machte.

Das war, bis Kreacher unerwartet starb. Sie hatten eines kalten Wintermorgens seinen Körper kalt und steif in seinem kleinen Schlupfwinkel an der Seite der Küche gefunden, in der Hand das Medaillon. Harry hatte sofort St. Mungos gerufen, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, das Kreacher tot war, aber nur für den Fall, dass es etwas in der Elfenanatomie gab, das ihm falsche Hinweise gab.

St. Mungos sandte nur wegen seines Namens Hilfe und der Medizauberer schaute ihn steif an, bevor er den Elf für tot erklärte, ohne ihn überhaupt berührt zu haben. Harry ließ ihn gehen und flohte Hagrid, der sofort mit einem der Elfen von Hogwarts kam. Der Elf erklärte Harry, dass Elfen wie jede andere Kreatur sterblich waren, wenn sie auch sehr lang lebten und das Kreacher sehr alt gewesen sei. Harry hatte ihn im Garten vergraben. Er hatte schon längst die Elfenköpfe von den Wänden entfernt, aber er hoffte, dass der Grabstein - von den Kindern wie auch von Ginny und ihm beschriftet - ihn auf eine andere Weise ehren würde. Es war erst in den Wochen, die folgten, dass Harry realisierte, wie kalt sich das Haus anfühlte, wie die kleinen Dinge, die er Ginny zugeschrieben hatte, fehlten - der Teekessel, der am Morgen pfiff; das Feuer im Ofen entzündet, wenn er eintrat; der Duft vom Kochen; Blumen in verschiedenen Ecken. Er erkannte sofort, wie närrisch er war - wie dumm er gewesen war, dies alles von Ginny zu erwarten - sie war schon einmal eine Karrierefrau, die viel mehr verdiente als er. Er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Kreacher nie gedankt hatte. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, als sie gerade die Kinder bekommen hatten war er furchtbar unsicher über Kreachers Einfluss gewesen – dass er trotz seiner Treue zu Harry versuchen könnte, seinen Kindern Reinblüterüberzeugungen zu vermitteln. Aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen vergötterte Kreacher die Kinder. Er war bereit, jegliche Einschränkungen, die Harry machte, zu akzeptieren aus Angst, dass Harry ihn daran hindern könnte, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Die Kinder waren aufgewachsen und hatten den Elf geliebt. Unter ihrer Wärme und Liebe war Kreacher unfassbar mild geworden.

Schließlich war Mitty gekommen, um Kreacher zu ersetzen, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Vielleicht brauchte es eine lange Zeit für einen Elf, um sich an ein Haus zu binden.

Harry seufzte schwer. Kreacher war gegangen und Ginny ebenfalls und die Kinder waren alle fast bereit, ihren eigenen Weg im Leben zu finden.

Vielleicht würde er Grimmauldplatz verkaufen.

Aber zuerst ... Harry schenkte sich eine zweite Tasse ein, trank sie, und stieg die Treppe hoch.

Das Zimmer sah bereits überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Schlafzimmer aus, war Harry erfreut zu sehen. Er stand in der Mitte, rief seine Magie zu sich und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

24 Stunden später stand er wieder alleine in dem Raum. Nun klang dessen Stille mit der Magie und mit dem Nachhall von dutzenden von Menschen, die Momente zuvor den Raum bevölkert hatten, wieder. Die Riten waren vollzogen. Harry fühlte sich ungemein erleichtert und war Molly und Arthur dankbar, denn die Gestaltung hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Irgendwie war der Horror des Ganzen durch die Teilnahme aller, dem Drang zusammenzuarbeiten besser gewesen und hatte verhindert, dass er und die Kinder im Mittelpunkt als Fokus der Trauer für alle standen. Mit diesen Riten wurde jeder gebraucht, jeder konnte seine Emotionen verwenden, um zu helfen, sicherzustellen, dass Ginny von den Fängen dieses Ortes, wo der Tod überraschend gekommen, befreit wurde.

Harry hatte Molly gebeten, für Erfrischungen zu Sorgen und seine Kinder hatten alle durch das Portal, welches Harry erschaffen hatte, direkt in den Garten hinaus begleitet. Neville war früher gekommen, um sicherzustellen, dass der Garten so gut wie an einem Frühlingstag möglich aussah. Die Sonne war herausgekommen und hatte ihre Wärme den Wärmezaubern, die Charlie und George geworfen hatten, hinzugefügt. Er wusste, seine Kinder waren da draußen unter all den anderen Menschen und tröstend, was eine merkwürdige Aufgabe für die, die am schwersten getroffen waren, zu sein schien, aber eine, an die sie sich alle nach ein paar Tagen gewöhnt hatten. Er schaute sich ein letztes Mal in dem Raum um, auf die Brandspuren auf dem Boden wo das magische Feuer Ginny verzehrt hatte.

Es war schwer zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr da war, auch wenn er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Er fühlte sich todmüde, aber konnte es nicht ertragen, den Raum so zu lassen wie er war. Er holte tief Luft, schloss den Zugang zum Garten und erlaubte dann der Magie zu kollabieren. Er fühlte sich schwindelig, als der Raum sich verzerrte und die Wände sich bewegten und dann plötzlich, mit einem Schnapp, war es vorbei. Er fiel auf die Knie.

Er war vornübergebeugt, sein Kopf auf die Knie gelehnt, als er hörte, wie die Tür sich leise öffnete. Er richtete sich auf und schaute zu Albus auf.

Albus ging zu ihm und legte linkisch eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry erlaubte sich für einen Moment, sich dagegenzulehnen.

„Ich komme besser runter", sagte er und kämpfte sich auf die Beine.

Albus trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte: „Wir brauchen dich. Ich glaube, Lily ist von den Riten verstörter als ich zuerst dachte."

„Ja. Ich bin nicht überrascht", sagte Harry und schritt zur Tür. Er blieb stehen und schaute zu seinem Sohn. „Was ist mit dir, Albus? Wie kommst du zurecht?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich wünschte, sie würden sich alle nach Hause verziehen", sagte Albus mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Ich möchte mich einfach nur auf das Sofa fallen lassen, zu viel Bier trinken und etwas beim Inder bestellen. Ich weiß, Omas Kochkünste sind großartig, aber ..."

Harry nickte und fuhr mit der Hand über Albus' Haar, auch wenn er sich dafür strecken musste. „Hört sich gut an. Hier oder möchtest du zurück zum Fuchsbau gehen?"

„Hier. Nur wir - du und ich und James und Lily. Können wir das machen? Können wir nach Hause zurückkehren?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum nicht. Komm. Lass uns unter die Menschen mischen, und wenn wir so müde aussehen, wie ich mich fühle, werden sie hoffentlich eher früher als später verschwinden."

-.-

Albus hatte Recht gehabt, was Lily anging, sie war durcheinander, auch wenn jemand, der sie nicht gut kannte, nicht wissen würde. Sie redete mit mehreren von Ginnys Teamkameraden, verteilte Taschentücher und holte Gläser voller Wein. „Sie sieht ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich", dachte Harry. Ihr rotes Haar war gesprenkelt mit goldenen Strähnen von der Sonne. Harry ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Ihr sofortiges erleichtertes Lächeln ließ ihn bedauern, dass er sein Kommen verzögert hatte. Er hätte den Raum bis morgen lassen sollen. Es war nur ... Er umarmte sie schnell von der Seite und Lily stupste nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Es war okay. Alles war okay. Es musste so sein.

Ende 7

An:

Schrecklich Horrormäßigen Intermezzo Team = Seriously Horrible Incidents Team

SHIT = bitte, Wenn jemand von euch eine bessere Idee hat, nur her damit! Meine „Übersetzung" Ist da doch sehr unglücklich…


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8** **: Unerwartete Gefühle**

Die Beerdigung war am Freitag gewesen und die Kinder waren über das Wochenende zuhause geblieben, einfach zusammenbleibend. Es wurde nicht viel gesagt. Sie schauten Filme im Fernsehen. Ihre Freunde kamen vorbei. Harry machte Tee und holte Bier und kochte Pasta für so viele Personen, wie im Haus waren. Es war nicht anders als jedes andere Wochenende, dass sie verbracht hatten, wenn Ginny auf Tour war.

Aber Ginny war nicht auf Tour und ihre Abwesenheit wurde stärker wahrgenommen als ihre körperliche Präsenz es jemals gewesen war.

Harry wusste über Verlust Bescheid. Selbst die Kinder wussten nach dem Tod von Kreacher wie es war, jemanden zu verlieren, der ihnen viel bedeutete.

Es machte es kein bisschen einfacher.

Am Sonntagabend war Harry froh, Lily zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen und er konnte sehen, dass sie auch froh war. Das nächste Mal, wenn sie zurückkommen würde, würden die Dinge anders sein. Die Wunde wäre nicht ganz so frisch. Und in der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihre Freunde um sich, die Routine, um ihr zu helfen.

Sie apparierten vor die Tore.

Harry fühlte sich getröstet, als er das alte Gebäude sah. Menschen waren für über eintausend Jahre gekommen und gegangen, aber noch immer stand das Schloss, willkommend und beschützend und deklarierte mit Stein und Magie, das das Leben weiterging.

Es war schon lange her, seit Harry den Pfad von den Toren entlanggegangen war. Das Licht verließ den Himmel über ihnen und die Kühle des schottischen Frühlings war in der Luft. Er atmete tief ein und ließ den Frieden und die Ruhe in seine Knochen fließen.

Mrs. Banton, die Filch ersetzt hatte und eine völlig andere Vorgehensweise an den Tag legte, was ihre Rolle anging, stand wartend oben auf der Treppe und hieß sie willkommen.

„Das Abendessen wird gleich serviert werden, Miss", sagte sie in einem autoritären Tonfall.

Lily neigte ihren Kopf: „Ja, Mrs. Banton. Ich bringe nur kurz meine Tasche hoch in mein Zimmer ..."

„Geh und iss, Mädchen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", sagte die respekteinflößende Dame fest. Sie mochte nicht mit Folter und Strafen drohen, aber sie setzte immer ihren Willen durch.

„Danke", gab Lily nach.

Harry umarmte sie fest.

Mrs. Banton musterte sie und richtete dann ihren Zauberstab auf die Tasche. „Ich nehme an, Sie finden alleine den Weg zurück, Mr. Potter.", sagte sie schon auf dem Weg. Sie drehte sich kurz um. „Mein Beileid", fügte sie hinzu und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verschwand sie durch die Tür.

„Formidabel", sagte er in Lilys Haar.

„Sie ist toll."

Harry lachte leise. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendjemand jemals über Filch gesagt hatte.

„Gut. Nun, wenn du mich brauchst, schick mir eine Eule oder floh. Ich mein es so, Lily. Melde dich, okay?"

Lily nickte, das Gesicht in die Schulter ihres Vaters vergraben. „Liebe dich, Dad." Und dann war sie verschwunden.

Niemand hatte das in so langer Zeit zu Harry gesagt. Er schluckte, sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich und er drehte sich um, um den Pfad wieder zurückzugehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: Eine Bitte

Zwei Tage waren vergangen.

Lily hatte einen Brief geschrieben, um zu sagen, dass es ihr gut ging. James war wieder zur Arbeit gegangen und er hatte nichts von ihm gehört. Das Leben war beinahe normal. Harry war sogar in seinem Laden gewesen, um nach seiner Post zu schauen.

Janine hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, sie zu sortieren und nach der ersten Unbehaglichkeit verhielt sie sich wie gehabt. Obwohl sie beinahe 20 Jahre jünger war als er, versuchte sie offensichtlich, ihn zu bemuttern, machte ihm genug Tee, dass er ständig auf die Toilette musste und hatte sogar selbstgebackene Brownies mitgebracht, um zu versuchen, ihn "aufzumuntern".

Harry war froh, wieder bei der Arbeit zu sein. Am zweiten Tag stieg er wieder in den Koffer, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, als er die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte. Er ließ diesen Gedanken hinter sich und verbrachte fünf Stunden damit, die Arbeit zu beenden. Er kletterte erschöpft, zitternd und erleichtert, dass er so etwas Normales getan hatte, hinaus.

Er bereitete das Abendessen zu, als Albus eintrat.

Harry drehte sich um und lächelte: „Hühnchen Jalfrezi okay?"

„Großartig. Riecht gut, Dad."

„Deck den Tisch, ja? Und hol uns beiden ein Bier. Und etwas Wasser. Ich glaube, das wurde etwas schärfer als ich beabsichtigt hatte."

Albus lachte und holte zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie und reichte eins seinem Vater, bevor er einen Schluck von seinem eigenen trank und dann die Besteckschublade öffnete.

Sie waren schon fast mit Essen fertig, bevor Harry bewusst wurde, dass etwas mit Albus Verhalten nicht stimmte.

„Albus? Alles in Ordnung?"

Albus rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ja, doch, aber... nun. Lass uns erst fertig essen."

Etwas Ernstes dann. Harry aß die letzten Bissen mit viel weniger Genuss. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Albus belasten könnte, außer die Zeitungen hätten etwas abgedruckt ... Er hatte heute noch keine Zeit gehabt, in den Tagespropheten zu schauen, erkannte er.

Aber als Albus fertig gegessen, sie den Tisch abgeräumt und abgewaschen sowie sich eine Tasse Tee gemacht hatten, war Harry überrascht, als Albus sprach: „Jemand hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten und ich weiß nicht, ob ich helfen kann."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor.

„Ist es illegal?"

„Nein! Oh, nichts in diese Richtung, Dad. Nur ... naja ..."

„Nun?", forderte Harry ihn nach einem Moment auf.

„Ich kann den Gefallen nicht erweisen", sagte Albus.

„Du kannst oder du willst nicht?"

„Ich ... die Sache ist ..."

„Komm, Albus. Tut es jemanden weh? Ist es für einen Freund? Es muss einen Grund geben, warum du widerwillig bist, weil ich kann mir sonst nicht vorstellen, warum du sonst ablehnen würdest."

„Es ist Malfoy. Scorpius meine ich."

Gott. Harry hatte nicht an Scorpius Malfoy gedacht. Wie furchtbar musste es sein, wenn der eigene Vater wegen Mordes festgenommen war?

„Geht es ihm gut?", fragte Harry sanft.

Albus sah überrascht aus. „Nicht so toll. Die Sache ist, Dad, er ist auf der Arbeit zu mir gekommen und hat mich gefragt, ob du ihm einen Besuch abstatten würdest. Er dachte nicht, dass du einen Brief beantworten würdest und er weiß, dass du keinen Grund hast, zu ..."

„Hofft er, dass ich um Gnade für das Leben seines Vaters bitte?", fragte Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Er hat nichts gesagt. Ich nehme es an. Er war sehr höflich. Hat mich nur gefragt, ob du ihn für ein paar Minuten sehen würdest."

„Seid ihr Freunde? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du viel über ihn geredet hast."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kannte ihn, offensichtlich, aber mit mir in Slytherin und er ein Ravenclaw, haben wir uns nicht oft gesehen. Wir waren einmal Partner für ein Zaubertrankprojekt, das ist alles. Er war okay, aber wir hatten einfach beide schon unsere Freunde."

Harry nickte: „Hast du seine Flohadresse?"

„Wirst du ihn besuchen?"

„Du hast deine Mutter verloren, Albus. Überleg mal, wie furchtbar er sich fühlen muss in dem Wissen, das sein Vater wahrscheinlich den Kuss bekommen wird oder sie ihn für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban stecken. Er muss jeden Tag überstehen, wissend, was kommt. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich auch alles versuchen, was ich kann."

„Aber sein Dad hat es zugegeben! Er ist ein Mörder!"

Harry schaute seinen Sohn an. „Das bin ich auch", sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, die Umstände sind andere, aber ich habe dennoch noch immer getötet. Liebst du mich deswegen weniger?"

Albus starrte seinen Vater an: „Es ist nicht dasselbe ..."

„Ich weiß. Aber ob es Krieg oder Brutalität war, die Menschen, die du tötest, haben noch immer Eltern, Ehefrauen, Geschwister oder Kinder. Lestrange schien Bellatrix noch immer zu lieben, obwohl sie bösartig und total übergeschnappt war. Scorpius hat nichts Falsches gemacht. Ich werde zu ihm gehen."

Er streckte seine Hand nach der Karte aus, die Albus aus der Gesäßtasche seiner Hose zog und ging zum Feuer.

„Du gehst jetzt zu ihm?"

„Wenn er da ist", nickte Harry und bückte sich vor dem Feuer. Er rief die Adresse und wartete.

Einen Moment später erschien ein Blondschopf in den Flammen.

„Mr. Potter!"

„Du wolltest mich sehen, Scorpius? Hast du Zeit? Ich könnte jetzt zu dir kommen."

„Oh! Wenn ..." Albus und Harry konnten beide sehen, wie durcheinander Scorpius aussah und wie er sich umdrehte und eilig jemanden etwas signalisierte.

„Wenn ich deinen Abend störe ...", begann Harry.

„Nein! Bitte! Ein Freund war hier, das ist alles- er geht gerade. Bitte- Kommen Sie durch", sagte er und nahm eine Haltung an, die so typisch Malfoy war, dass Harry sich beinahe verschluckte.

Er schaute zu Albus zurück und trat hindurch.

Er fand sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer wieder. Ein gemütliches Sofa stand schräg zum Feuer und Wandleuchter hingen an der Wand. Harry bemerkte, dass zwei Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch standen. Es war merkwürdig, daran zu denken, dass Scorpius seinen Abend wahrscheinlich sehr ähnlich wie er und Albus verbracht hatte.

Außer das Scorpius den Abend nicht mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte und dies nie wieder tun würde.

„Vielen Dank!", sprudelte es aus Scorpius hervor. Er schaute sich schnell um und lud Harry dann ein, sich auf den Sessel, der gegenüber vom Sofa stand, zu setzen. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas bringen - etwas zu trinken, ein ..."

„Danke, nein", sagte Harry fest. Er lehnte sich im Sessel vor, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. Er schaute fragend zu Scorpius.

Scorpius knetete die Hände.

„Warum setzt du dich nicht?", schlug Harry vor.

Scorpius folgte sofort und setzte sich auf die Ecke des Sofas. Er öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder.

Harry wartete. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte er schließlich.

Der Name schien den Jungen aus der Erstarrung zu wecken.

„Mein Vater hätte Mrs. Potter nie umgebracht!", brach es aus ihm heraus und er sprang auf die Füße.

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Er hat sie geliebt!"

Das überraschte Harry.

„Warum sagst du das?", fragte er. „Du weißt, dass dein Vater gestanden hat?", fragte er sanft.

Scorpius nickte. „Ich weiß. Er möchte nicht darüber reden, wenn ich ihn besuche. Er sagt mir nur, ich soll es ruhen lassen und er entschuldigt sich ständig bei mir. Aber er sieht furchtbar aus. Er verblasst langsam."

„Er ist noch immer in Untersuchungshaft im Ministerium?", fragte Harry. „Behandeln sie ihn schlecht?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja, er ist dort. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm machen! Er hat blaue Flecken, aber es scheint ihm egal zu sein. Er sagt mir nur, ich solle es ruhen lassen und er hat sein Testament verfasst und alles!"

Harry kam ein Gedanke. „Sie könnten sein Geld konfiszieren, fürchte ich", sagte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das ich dagegen unternehmen könnte, obwohl ich fragen könnte ..."

„Ich will sein Geld nicht", schrie Scorpius praktisch. „Ich kann meinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt verdienen, um Merlins Willen! Ich sage nur, dass er nichts tut. Seine Anwälte waren da, so dass er sein Testament verfassen kann, aber er weigert sich, mit ihnen über ... über das, was geschehen ist, zu reden. Er will nicht einmal eine Verteidigung erlauben! Er sagt, sich schuldig zu bekennen ist das wenigste, was er tun kann! Bitte, Mr. Potter, sehen Sie es nicht? Wissen Sie es nicht? Er wollte sie heiraten! Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, sie war Ihre Ehefrau, aber er hat sie geliebt."

„Hat er dir das gesagt? Das er sie heiraten wollte?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Vor fast zwei Jahren", nickte Scorpius. „Er sagte mir, dass er sie liebe und das er warten würde, bis sie bereit war, ihn zu heiraten, egal wie lange das dauern würde. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, wie furchtbar es ist, Ihnen das zu sagen ..."

„Glaubst du, dass er sie geliebt hat, Scorpius?", fragte Harry. Irgendwie schien die Antwort wichtig zu sein.

„Das hat er. Das hat er! Er war anders - als würde er die ganze Zeit über von innen heraus leuchten. Mr. Potter, er hätte sie nicht umgebracht. Niemals!"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er das, was er als nächstes sagen wollte, formulieren sollte. Der Gedanke war ihm schon früher gekommen. Wenn es wahr war, wenn es wahr war, das Malfoy sie wirklich geliebt hatte, dann würde das erklären, warum er sich ohne Verteidigung schuldig bekannte.

„Scorpius, ich weiß, das ist schwer zu hören, zu verstehen, aber wenn er sie wirklich so geliebt hat wie du denkst, ist es noch immer möglich, dass er sie unabsichtlich umgebracht hat."

„Was?", Scorpius stand auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Locken, welche die gleiche Farbe wie das Haar seines Vaters und seines Großvaters hatten, ihm aber ein ganz anderes Aussehen gaben.

Harry fragte sich, ob er es aus diesem Grund getan hatte.

Er starrte Harry an. „Sie wussten es? Sie wussten, dass sie zusammen waren?"

„Das wusste ich", stimmte Harry zu.

„Sie wissen also, dass mein Vater sie geliebt hat!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das dachte ich. Aber dein Vater und ich hatten eine lange Geschichte ..."

„Sie glauben, mein Vater würde jemanden wegen der Vergangenheit umbringen?" Scorpius wurde lauter. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie schwer mein Vater gearbeitet hat, um zumindest etwas Ehrsamkeit zu unserem Familiennamen zurückzubringen? Glauben Sie, er würde das aufs Spiel setzen, indem ... indem er jemanden umbringt? Nein. Auf keinen Fall!"

Harry hatte dasselbe gedacht. Er sagte nichts.

Scorpius begann auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ein Unfall", sagte er. „Ein Unfall würde es erklären. Sie würden ihm nicht ... ich meine, sie können ihm nicht den Dementorenkuss für einen Unfall geben, oder? Ich meine ..."

„Wir wissen nicht, ob es ein Unfall war", zeigte Harry auf. „und Ginny ist noch immer tot, egal ob es ein Unfall war oder nicht."

„Aber es ist etwas anderes! Warum sagt er es nicht, wenn es ein Unfall war? Das macht keinen Sinn!"

Für Harry machte es Sinn, aber es war nichts, das er Scorpius sagen konnte. Wenn es wahr war, tat Malfoy beinahe etwas Nobles. Er beschützte Ginnys Namen.

Harry stand auf. Er wusste nicht, was noch zu sagen war.

Scorpius ging zu ihm: „Sie sind berühmt dafür, zu unterstützen, was richtig und gut ist. Sie können ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen, weil er Ihnen ihre Frau gestohlen hat! Nicht wenn es ein Unfall war ..."

„Schau, es tut mir leid ..."

„Bitte gehen Sie und besuchen ihn! Bitte! Vielleicht redet er mit Ihnen. Bitte!"

Harry nahm eine Prise Flohpulver zur Hand. „Das habe ich vor", sagte er, nickte und verschwand in den Flammen.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10: Ein Angebot

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry sich gerade eine Tasse Tee gemacht, als Mitty ihm sagte, dass Mr. Malfoy im Floh war und um Erlaubnis bat, sie zu besuchen.

„Scorpius?" Er hatte es doch sicherlich klar gemacht, dass er tun würde, was der Junge wollte.

„Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Master Harry, Sir", sagte Mitty und wrang ihre Hände entschuldigend, dass sie es nicht klar gemacht hatte.

Harry trank einen tiefen Schluck von dem heißen starken Tee, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich komme", sagte er und ließ seine Hand einen Moment sanft auf Mittys Schulter ruhen, als er an ihr vorbeiging, um sie zu beruhigen. Er war neugierig, aber wie immer ließ selbst der Gedanke an Malfoy Senior eine Abneigung in ihm aufsteigen.

Er ging in den Salon - ein Raum, der als ihr Flohempfangsraum verwendet wurde und nie für die Familie, und wartete ruhig mit gefalteten Händen dastehend auf Lucius.

Zu sagen, dass die Veränderung in Lucius Malfoy ihn schockierte, war eine Untertreibung. Er hatte Malfoy seit den Kriegsprozessen nach dem Fall von Voldemort nicht mehr persönlich gesehen und obwohl sein Bild nach seiner Freilassung nach seiner fünfzehnjährigen Freiheitsstrafe in der Presse zu sehen gewesen war, hatte ihn nichts auf das hier vorbereiten können. Er wusste nicht, ob Malfoys Erscheinungsbild wegen seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft war oder wegen der Aussicht auf dasselbe für sein eigenes Kind.

Der Mann hielt einen Moment inne, um die Asche von seinen Roben zu streichen; Harry hatte das starke Gefühl, dass er den Moment benutzte, um sich zu sammeln. Malfoys Haar, noch immer lang, verbarg sein Gesicht; aber Harry sah, dass das feine Haar nicht länger blond, sondern schlohweiß war.

Der Mann hob seinen Kopf und stand aufrecht da, sein Blick wanderte direkt zum Hausherrn.

Harry hielt seine Schultern entspannt. Sein Zauberstab war in seinem Ärmel, aber er fürchtete Malfoy nicht. Er war offensichtlich hier, um um Hilfe für seinen Sohn zu bitten.

Er fühlte, wie der Blick des älteren Zauberers über ihn hinwegstrich und ihn musterte. Er sah, wie seine Hand sich um seinen Stock verkrampfte.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Harry ruhig. „Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."

Die wenigen Worte sagten so viel aus. Höflich und formell, aber auch ein Zugeständnis an eine Gebrechlichkeit, von der Malfoy sicherlich vorziehen würde, sie nicht anerkannt gesehen zu haben. Es war auch offensichtlich, dass Harry ihm gegenüber höflich war, ihn aber nicht in die Räume der Familie im Haus bat.

„Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, Mr. Potter, dass Sie so freundlich waren, mich zu empfangen", sagte Lucius leise, als er sich auf einen der recht steifen Sessel setzte.

Harry war überrascht, dass kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme lag. Er versteckte es offensichtlich oder vielleicht hatte er in den Jahren seit dem Krieg tatsächlich Respekt gelernt.

„Sie möchten mit mir über Draco reden", sagte Harry und kam direkt zum Punkt.

Lucius Augen leuchteten kurz auf, vielleicht wegen dem Mangel an weiteren Nichtigkeiten.

Er schien sich innerlich vorzubereiten, seine Hände hielten den Stock vor ihm fest.

„Ich - Ja, Mr. Potter. Ich weiß nicht wie ich Sie überzeugen soll, aber ich kann nicht mit guten Gewissen schweigen. Ich glaube nicht, das mein Sohn Ihre Frau getötet hat."

Harry musterte seinen alten Gegner kalt.

„Sie glauben mir nicht", sagte Lucius.

„Ich verstehe und schätze, dass Sie ihren Sohn unterstützen möchten."

„Sie glauben, dass ich versuche, meine vergangenen Fehler mit Draco wiedergutzumachen?", fragte Lucius mit einem scharfen Tonfall.

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sagte nichts.

Lucius rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Es geht nicht um meine vergangenen Fehler", sagte er leise. Er packte den Stock noch fester. „Mein Sohn liebte Ginevra, Mr. Potter. Ich weiß, Sie möchten das nicht hören ..."

„Was lässt Sie das denken?", fragte Harry scharf.

„Es tut mir leid, Ihnen Schmerzen zuzufügen ..."

„Ich denke, es ist zu spät, sich Sorgen über die Schmerzen, die Ihre Familie meiner zugefügt hat, zu machen."

Lucius zog eine Grimasse und senkte besiegt seinen Kopf.

Harry war wieder überrascht. „Fahren Sie fort. Ich nehme an, dass nichts, dass Sie sagen, die derzeitige Situation verschlimmern kann."

„Nun gut. Draco erzählte es mir beinahe vor zwei Jahren; er sagte, dass Sie von ihrer Beziehung wüssten, aber keine Scheidung zulassen würden, bis Ihr jüngstes Kind Hogwarts abgeschlossen hat." Er schaute bestätigend zu Harry.

„Draco hat sich schuldig bekannt", sagte Harry, ohne auf Lucius Aussage einzugehen.

Es war eine Unterredung, wie Harry sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Er schaute ungläubig zu wie Lucius Malfoy sich von seinem Sitz erhob - jedoch nicht aufstand, sondern sich auf seine Knie fallen ließ. Harry setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Mr. Potter, ich bitte Sie, mein Leben anstelle das von Dracos anzunehmen", sagte Malfoy während er seinen Stock neben sich ablegte und seinen Kopf zu Boden neigte.

Harry hatte diesen Zaubererbrauch nicht mehr seit den Gerichtsverfahren nach dem Krieg gesehen. Ein Zauberer hatte das Recht, sein Leben im Austausch für das Leben einer seiner Familienmitglieder anzubieten. Sein Leben und all seine Besitztümer gingen an die Person, der er es angeboten hatte: dem Angeklagten blieb nichts weiter als sein Leben.

„Sie warten nicht auf die Verhandlung?", fragte Harry scharf. „Sie müssen ihren Sohn für schuldig halten."

Sein Kopf noch immer zu Boden geneigt antwortete Lucius: „Wegen der Erniedrigung, die ich auf meinen Familiennamen gebracht habe, glaube ich nicht, dass mein Sohn eine faire Verhandlung erhalten wird."

Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, dachte Harry.

„Ich dachte, Sie und Draco verstanden sich nicht besonders gut", kommentierte er.

„Er ist mein Sohn!" Lucius blickte mit feurigem Blick nach oben.

„Stehen Sie auf", sagte Harry.

„Ich erwarte Ihre Erwiderung ..."

„Sie können meine Erwiderung im Sessel erwarten", schnappte Harry.

Für einen Mann, der gekniet und gebittet hatte, hatte Malfoy noch immer seinen Stolz. Er kämpfte sich in den Sessel hoch und warf sein Haar zurück. „Danke", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Draco Ihnen von seiner Beziehung erzählt hat", sagte Harry kalt, als Malfoy wieder saß. „Wo er mir doch versichert hatte, das Sie nie in sein Haus eingeladen wurden und dass meine Kinder Sie nie treffen müssten."

Er sah, wie etwas durch Malfoys Augen flackerte, aber es wurde schnell versteckt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Schmerz oder Beschämung oder eine Spur von Bewunderung war. Harry war ziemlich unbarmherzig, aber Lucius Malfoy brachte das Schlimmste in ihm hervor. Nur sein Anblick weckte in ihm die Erinnerungen an zu viele Situationen, in denen er hilflos gewesen war und Malfoy ihn verhöhnt hatte. Er schuldete dem Mann nichts.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dies getan hätte. Es gab - familiäre Beweggründe - diese Sache mit mir zu besprechen", sagte Malfoy stolz.

Harry schaute ihn nur an: „Wenn Sie meine Hilfe wollen, Malfoy, dann erklären Sie es besser."

„Ich möchte mich an seiner Stelle anbieten!"

„Schnell und einfach das Ganze", sagte Harry. „Sie sehen schon ganz ermüdet aus. Sie sehen nicht so aus, als würden Sie das Leben sehr vermissen werden", sagte er wie nebenbei.

Malfoy saß wie erstarrt da.

Harry wartete. Er war unhöflich gewesen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, fand er es schwer, nicht ein klein wenig Gefallen daran zu finden, Malfoy so aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Aber der Mann schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Sie wollen die Wahrheit: Ich habe nur versucht, Sie nicht zu kränken", sagte er höflich.

Harry fühlte, wie er begann, seine Zähne zusammenzubeißen: „Wirklich? Ich werde das selber beurteilen."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Malfoy beugte leicht seinen Kopf. „Sie möchten wissen, warum ich Ihnen mein Leben im Austausch gegen Dracos anbiete? Weil mir der Familienname wichtig ist ..."

Harry schnaubte.

Malfoys Gesicht spannte sich an. „Unser Stammbaum geht Jahrtausende zurück. Ich würde lieber mein Leben verlieren als ihn aussterben zu sehen. Ginevra Weasley war nachgewiesenermaßen fruchtbar. Ihre Familie ist - unzweifelhaft."

„Sie haben sie immer verachtet", meinte Harry.

„Ich gebe zu, dass sie sich gut geschlagen haben", sagte Malfoy hochmütig. „Und die Familienlinie ist gut dokumentiert", fügte er hinzu und forderte Harry damit praktisch heraus, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum eine Allianz mit den Weasleys dem Malfoynamen helfen könnte", sagte Harry.

Malfoy atmete scharf ein. Und sagte nichts.

Er verbarg etwas.

Harry dachte noch einmal über die Unterhaltung nach.

„Wieso machen Sie sich Sorgen darüber, dass Ihre Linie ausstirbt? Draco hat bereits einen Erben. Sie haben auch nicht für „Extras" gesorgt, als sie Draco hatten."

„Ich habe keinen Sohn gezeugt, der sich weigert, die Familienlinie fortzuführen!", schnappte Malfoy. „Sind Sie nun glücklich, dass Sie nun alle schmutzigen Geheimnisse meiner Familie kennen?"

„Ich finde das höchst unwahrscheinlich", antwortete Harry beinahe automatisch. Was war hier los? „Scorpius weigert sich, weitere Malfoys in die Welt zu setzen?"

„Sie finden wirklich Gefallen an Erniedrigungen, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Nun gut, wenn dies Ihr Preis ist. Mein Enkel hat unnatürliche Interessen. Sein Vater weigert sich, sich ihm gegenüber durchzusetzen und ihn dazu zu bringen, zu heiraten und die Linie fortzuführen. Draco ist daher essentiell. Und ich bin es nicht."

„Unnatürliche Interessen? Scorpius? Was hat- oh! Er mag Männer?", fragte Harry.

„Wie Sie sagen", sagte Malfoy voller Abscheu.

„Ich verstehe."

Harry stand auf und ging durch den Raum. Er konnte nicht fassen, das Malfoy so kaltblütig war. Es ging nicht darum, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Sohn kümmerte, nur darum, sicherzustellen, dass der Malfoyname nicht aussterben würde. Harry drehte sich um: „Sie könnten selber noch einmal heiraten."

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig mehr.

„Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass Sie um Narcissa trauern und sich so etwas nicht vorstellen können, wenn Sie erwarten, dass ihr eigener Sohn eine Reihe von Erben zeugen soll, trotz der Tatsache, dass die Frau, von der er behauptet, das er sie liebt, tot ist. Eine Frau, die er übrigens umgebracht hat."

„Wie ich bereits sagte, glaube ich nicht, dass Draco sie getötet hat. Darum geht es jedoch nicht."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm die Luft von der Frechheit des Mannes wegblieb.

„Der Punkt ist, dass - sollte er leben - er sich erholen wird und eine neue Frau wird kommen. Er ist jung und hat - glücklicherweise - seinen eigenen Reichtum gemacht. Mein Tod und der Transfer der Malfoybesitztümer zu Ihnen sollte seine Chancen, eine angemessene Frau zu finden, nicht behindern. Die Besitztümer sind recht umfassend. Ich habe Gringotts eine Liste für Sie vorbereiten lassen.", sagte er und legte einen Umschlag auf den Tisch neben ihm.

„Sie denken, Geld kann mich dazu verführen, den Mörder meiner Frau zu verschonen?"

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter. Wir wissen beide, dass Sie einer Scheidung bereits zugestimmt hatten. Der trauernde Ehemann ist kaum ein angemessenes Verhalten."

„Ich würde es schätzen, wenn Sie jetzt gehen würden", sagte Harry im Stehen. Er konnte seinen Zorn beinahe nicht im Zaun halten.

Malfoy verstand anscheinend, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er stand ebenfalls auf, seinen Gehstock fest in der Hand haltend.

„Sie wollen Erniedrigung? Ich bin unfähig, Kinder zu zeugen. Wollen Sie mir gerne ins Gesicht lachen, oh Retter der Zaubererwelt? Mein Zustand war eine Strafe vom Dunklen Lord. Ich habe für meine Verbrechen gezahlt, Mr. Potter. Lassen Sie nicht meinen Sohn für etwas büßen, dass er nicht getan hat."

Harry war wahrhaftig geschockt, dass Malfoy so viel über sich und seine Familie preisgegeben hatte. Er musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

„Wenn Ihr Sohn Ginny nicht umgebracht hat, wer glauben Sie war es? Jemand, der zufällig vorbeikam? Ein Todesser, der auf Rache aus war?"

Malfoy musterte Harry. Er schien die Frage das erste Mal zu überdenken. „Ich denke, wir können das Erstere ausschließen", sagte er schließlich. „Das zweite könnte eine Möglichkeit sein."

Harrys Blick verschärfte sich: „Gibt es etwas, dass Sie mir nicht sagen?"

„Eine neue Bewegung ist im Aufbau. Ich bin nicht an ihren Aktivitäten interessiert, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht existiert."

„Sie wurden angesprochen? Sie ... Sie denken sich das aus, um von Draco die Schuld abzuwälzen! Er hat es zugegeben!"

„Als er vor Trauer zerstört war!", sagte Malfoy.

Harry wanderte auf und ab.

„Ich werde zu ihm gehen. Ich verspreche nichts, Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy beugte seinen Kopf im Einverständnis. „Und ich verspreche Ihnen mein Leben und meinen Reichtum, wenn mein Sohn lebt. Sie haben meinen Eid."

Ende Kapitel 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Der Besuch

Harry saß im Büro des Aurorendirektors Ramsey Felton und nippte Tee aus einer filigranen Tasse, dessen Henkel so klein war, dass er seinen Finger nicht hindurchstecken konnte.

„Bitte akzeptieren Sie mein Beileid, Mr. Potter", sagte Felton ruhig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht selbst mit ... dem Fall ... befassen konnte."

„Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Sie das hätten tun sollen", sagte Harry. „Tatsächlich bin ich nur gekommen, um mit Auror Franklin zu reden ..."

„Sie sind mit den ... geleisteten Diensten zufrieden?", fragte Felton.

Wie konnte man mit den Menschen zufrieden sein, die dir sagten, dass deine Ehefrau umgebracht worden war und dann überall in deinem Zuhause herumsuchten?, dachte Harry.

„Natürlich", antwortete er. „Tatsächlich", fuhr er fort, „waren sie so eifrig, dass sie die Verhandlung bereits letzte Woche abhalten wollten. Ich habe sie gebeten, es nach hinten zu schieben, so dass wir das Begräbnis abhalten können ..."

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Das ist alles ... vorbei, nicht wahr?", fragte Felton delikat.

Harry nickte.

„Eine kleine Angelegenheit dann? Ich habe so viel ich weiß nichts darüber in der Presse gelesen?"

„Familie und Freunde", stimmte Harry leise zu. „Sie sind die einzigen Menschen, die zählen."

„Ihre Fans sind vielleicht etwas enttäuscht", meinte Felton und lehnte sich etwas vor, um sich an einer Praline zu bedienen.

„Es war eine Beerdigung, kein verdammtes Quidditchspiel", schnappte Harry.

Felton schaute ihn über seine Brille hinweg an. „Richtig, richtig. Dennoch, Ihre Frau war sehr bekannt. Eine sehr beliebte Spielerin", er trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich erwarte, dass die Fans ihr Grab besuchen wollen. Ihren Respekt erweisen wollen, Sie wissen schon."

„Sie würden mehr Respekt zeigen, wenn sie uns in Ruhe lassen würden", sagte Harry angespannt. Er hatte nicht über ein Grab nachgedacht. Es gab keinen Körper. Die Fans kümmerten ihn nicht, aber würde es den Kindern etwas ausmachen, dass es kein Grab gab, zu dem sie gehen konnten? Er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht.

„So", forderte Felton nach einem Moment auf.

„Äh? Oh", sagte Harry. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Malfoy sehen kann. Wenn es passt, natürlich."

„Sie wollen den Angeklagten sehen? Vor oder nach der Verhandlung?"

„Was? Nun, davor, schätze ich", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, auf welchen Termin die Verhandlung verschoben wurde - ich wollte Auror Franklin fragen."

„Das Zaubergamot hat Pause", sagte Felton in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass Harry das hätte wissen sollen. „Sie werden erst in einem Monat wieder tagen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob bereits ein Zeitplan ausgearbeitet wurde."

Harry fühlte sich unerklärlich erleichtert. Irgendwie, obwohl ihm jeder Tag wie eine Woche erschienen war, hatte sich alles so überstürzt angefühlt.

„Dann zuvor, wenn das in Ordnung geht."

„Sie müssen Ihren Zauberstab abgeben", sagte Felton ominös.

Dachte er, dass Harry vorhatte Malfoy zu verhexen? Wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, warum um Himmels Willen stoppte er ihn dann nicht ganz davor, Malfoy zu besuchen?

„Natürlich", sagte Harry. „Ich möchte nur mit ihm reden."

„Er hat bereits gestanden", sagte Felton.

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass die Verhandlung schnell sein wird. Ich ... Ich muss wissen, warum.", sagte er leise.

Felton schaute ihn an und Harry dachte, er könnte Mitgefühl auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es verdiente, aber seine Zunge fühlte sich wie festgefroren in seinem Mund an.

„Haben Sie keine allzu große Hoffnungen, Mr. Potter. Soviel ich weiß ist er nicht sehr kommunikativ."

Harry nickte.

Felton schritt durch den Raum und öffnete die Tür.

„Bitte holen Sie einen der Jungs, um Mr. Potter zu den Gefängniszellen zu bringen, Doris", hörte Harry, gefolgt von einer gemurmelten Unterhaltung, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Felton kam wieder zurück, ließ die Tür aber offen.

„Einer unserer Auroren wird Sie gleich hinunterbringen, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie bitte bei Mrs. Smetherwick hier warten würden. Es tut mir leid, Sie so drängen zu müssen, aber ich habe einen Termin mit ..."

Harry stand sofort auf. „Nein, nein, vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben."

Sie schüttelten kurz die Hände und Harry setzte sich ins Vorzimmer. Mrs. Smetherwick sah sehr erleichtert aus, als es an der Tür klopfte und ein großer junger Mann in sehr ordentlichen Aurorroben eintrat.

Der Auror, der sich als Filius Stubbington vorstellte, schüttelte mit Harry Hände. Harry war ziemlich beeindruckt, als sie hinunter zur Zelle gingen, dass der Auror nicht jede Sekunde mit Geplauder oder Beileidsbekundungen, die er gar nicht fühlen konnte, füllen musste.

Bei den Zellen schien der Wärter sehr verwirrt zu sein, Harry zu sehen. „Ich denke, der Gefangene schläft", sagte er und sein Blick flackerte hin und her.

„Es ist spät am Morgen. Ich denke, Sie können ihn aufwecken", sagte Stubbington ruhig.

„Ich habe keine Befehle ..."

„Direktor Felton hat den Besuch gebilligt. Ich wurde gebeten, Mr. Potter zu begleiten."

„Das mag sein", brauste der Mann auf. „Aber der Besucherraum ist nicht verfügbar. Ich wage zu sagen, dass Auror Felton dies nicht wusste, angesichts der Tatsache das sich heutzutage niemand die Mühe macht, mit uns abzuklären ..."

„Ich bin zufrieden damit, Malfoy in seiner Zelle zu besuchen", sagte Harry fest.

„Die Angestellten haben Pause", sagte der Wärter. „Wenn Sie am Nachmittag zurückkommen ..."

„Haben Ihre Angestellten bis mittags Pause?", schnappte Stubbington

„Wenn ich Malfoy in seiner Zelle besuche, bedeutet das keinen Mehraufwand für einen Ihrer Wärter", meinte Harry. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr Wachschutz ist exzellent."

Der Wärter musterte Harry plötzlich. Ein anerkennendes Leuchten tauchte in seinen Augen auf. „Sie hätten gerne ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihm?" Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Edwards ist erst in 20 Minuten wieder im Dienst. Passt das Ihnen?"

Von der Kehrtwende überrascht nickte Harry. Er holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Halfter hervor und hielt ihn auf seiner Handfläche liegend hin.

„Um Gottes Willen, Sie wollen nicht ohne den hineingehen", sagte der Wärter geschockt.

Etwas war merkwürdig und Harry war sich nicht sicher was. Er behielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand; der Wärter hielt Stubbington einen Schlüssel hin.

„Die zehnte Tür rechts", sagte er und blätterte zur nächsten Seite in seinem Exemplar des Tagespropheten, als er sich wieder setzte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Raum erreichten.

Harry fühlte die Schutzzauber, bevor Stubbington die Tür öffnete. Der Schweigezauber war so stark, dass Harry nicht einmal das Geräusch des öffnenden Schloss hören konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Der Mann, der mit dem Rücken zur Wand an einer Ecke des Bettes zusammengekauert saß, schaute nicht hoch; Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob der Zauber auch in der Zelle wirkte, was ärgerlich wäre. Und lächerlich, dachte er, als er eintrat und die Geräusche seiner Schuhe auf dem Steinboden hörte.

Der Gefangene bewegte sich noch immer nicht.

„Malfoy", sagte Harry.

Sofort schreckte der Kopf nach oben. Malfoy fiel beinahe vom Bett, als er nach vorne krabbelte und dann zu Harry taumelte und vor seinen Füßen zu Boden fiel, den Kopf geneigt.

„Potter, töte mich."

„Was?"

Malfoys Kopf war gegen sein Knie gefallen und Malfoys gesamte Haltung war die eines Bittstellers.

„Bitte", flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie Malfoys Körper zitterte. Stubbington hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet. Harry kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich neben den Mann fallen zu lassen und ihm Trost zu spenden.

„Komm und setz dich, Malfoy", sagte er im Befehlston.

Harry ging zu dem Tisch, aber Malfoy blieb wo er war.

Harry schaute zu ihm; er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann so fertig aussehen konnte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht versteckt war: sein Haar war matt und verfilzt, seine Kleidung zerknittert. Er roch.

Stubbington stupste ihn mit seinen Zauberstab in die Seite. „Steh auf und mach, was Mr. Potter sagt", befahl er.

Malfoy stand auf. Harry wusste sofort, dass er verletzt war. Mit einer Erkenntnis, die sich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube anfühlte, sah er, dass die ungeschickte Art, mit der Malfoy sich bewegte, war, weil er seine Verletzungen schonen wollte.

„Schau mich an", sagte er scharf.

Malfoy hob seinen Kopf.

Harry nahm den sich gelbfärbenden Bluterguss an Malfoys Auge und Schläfe und das getrocknete Blut an seiner Lippe in sich auf.

Malfoy zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als Stubbington einen Zauber auf ihn warf. „Er hat drei gebrochene Rippen, seine rechte Ulna ist ebenfalls gebrochen, Quetschungen im Abdominalbereich sowie Verletzungen an seinen Nieren" sagte Stubbington. „Es muss schmerzen wie blöd, zu pinkeln."

Er schaute zu Harry hinüber.

„Bitte gehen Sie und holen einen Medimagier", sagte Harry fest.

„Es ist egal", sagte Malfoy, und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest.

„Natürlich ist es nicht egal", brachte Harry heraus. „Haben die Wärter das getan?"

„Vergiss es."

„Die Auroren? Sag es mir, Malfoy! Das ist nicht akzeptabel!"

„Verstehst du nicht?", schnappte Malfoy. „Ich habe es verdient! Ich habe sie umgebracht! Ich habe sie umgebracht!", flüsterte er.

Harry fühlte sich kalt, wie erstarrt. Er hatte es natürlich gewusst, das Malfoy gesagt hatte, das er schuldig sei; es aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören war etwas anderes.

Er nahm den Stuhl und stellte ihn hinter Malfoy: „Setz dich."

Malfoy blickte zu ihm und ließ sich unsicher nieder.

Stubbington war noch immer da.

„Bitte gehen Sie und holen den Medimagier", sagte Harry müde. „Ich verspreche, ich werde ihm nicht wehtun." Er dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Flohen Sie St. Mungos und holen Susan Bones, wenn sie da ist. Sie ist ehrlich und vertrauenswürdig und wir waren beide mit ihr zusammen an der Schule."

Stubbington warf Harry einen abschätzenden Blick zu und ging dann.

Er stieg noch einmal in Harrys Wertschätzung.

Harry nahm eine Münze aus seiner Tasche, verwandelte sie in einen Stuhl und setzte sich.

„Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist", sagte er leise.

Malfoy schaute hoch. Er hatte einen verfolgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jemals jemand gesehen hatte, der bejammernswerter aussah.

„Ich habe sie umgebracht", flüsterte er. „Ich ... Ich schwöre, es war keine Absicht." Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich, als er schluckte. „Aber was zur Hölle macht das? Sie ist tot und ich habe sie umgebracht. Ich habe sie geliebt", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Etwas in Harrys Brust löste sich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte. Tatsächlich hatte er gedacht, dass es ein Unfall gewesen sein könnte, aber er war sich nicht sicher gewesen. Es war eine Erleichterung zu wissen, dass er Malfoy nicht falsch eingeschätzt hatte.

„Erzähl es mir", forderte Harry ihn auf.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte. Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht daran denken. Ich ... Oh, Gott, Harry. Sie ist tot!", klagte Malfoy.

Harry packte ihn an den Schultern. „Das ist sie. Ginny ist tot und es gibt keinen Weg zurück. Wir haben die Beerdigungsriten am Freitag vollzogen."

Ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen entwich dem Mann vor ihm.

„Wir haben die Alten Riten durchgeführt. Im Haus. In dem Zimmer. Molly und Arthur haben es vorgeschlagen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Geist zurückkehrt, wie ... so wie ich sie gefunden habe."

Malfoy hielt seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und nickte: „Ja, Oh Götter, danke!" Er schaute auf. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich schuldig war. Ich bin schuldig. Nichts muss in der Verhandlung gesagt werden. Sie müssen wegen meines Geständnisses nicht ins Detail gehen. Ich habe das nachgeprüft. Die Kinder müssen es nicht wissen. Es tut mir so leid!"

Harry schwieg und nahm alles in sich auf. „Scorpius kam, um mich zu sehen", sagte er schließlich.

Malfoy sah verwirrt aus. „Scorpius? Warum?"

„Er glaubt nicht, dass du sie umgebracht hast. Er weiß, dass du sie geliebt hast."

Malfoy stand schwankend auf. Er hielt sich zuerst am Tisch, dann an der Rückenlehne des Stuhles fest, als er ein oder zwei Schritte ging und seinen Rücken Harry zuwandte.

„Ich ... Ich muss dich um etwas ... ich weiß, es ist nicht fair ... Ich muss ..."

„Was ist es?"

„Ich weiß ... Gott ... ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht ... aber ... Scorpius. Er wird niemanden haben. Mein Vater ... mein Vater ... er kann nicht viel mit ihm anfangen. Seine Mutter ... ich weiß nicht. Sie ist mit ihrer neuen Familie beschäftigt; eines ihrer Kinder ist kränklich und sie kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich ... er ... wirst du ein Auge auf ihn haben? Ich weiß, es gibt keinen Grund, warum du das solltest ... aber er kann für all dies hier nichts! Bitte, Harry. Er ist unschuldig. All diese Arbeit ... ich habe versucht, den Malfoynamen reinzuwaschen, aber nun ... mit meinem Vater und mir und, und er ist ... er ist ... Die Leute werden Gründe finden, ihn schlecht zu behandeln ..." Er rang mit seinen Händen.

Harrys Herz war gerührt. Er hatte Recht. Scorpius würde leiden. Harry stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter. „Das werde ich", sagte er. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um Scorpius machen, okay?"

Zwischen ihnen wurde das Wissen, das Malfoy von den Dementoren geküsst werden würde, als Tatsache anerkannt.

Malfoy packte Harrys Arm. „Danke", flüsterte er.

„Setz dich, bitte", sagte Harry. „Wenn du hinfällst, werden sie denken, dass ich dich geschlagen habe."

Malfoy brachte ein Lachen heraus: „Sie würden deswegen nicht schlechter von dir denken."

„Nein", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das von mir erwarteten." Er verspannte sich und fuhr dann fort: „Draco, ich kann es nicht nicht wissen. Ich muss sehen, was genau geschehen ist."

Malfoy zuckte zusammen: „Du weißt ... du möchtest das nicht sehen ..."

„Ich muss", sagte Harry. „Ich muss es genau wissen, nicht die Albträume zu haben und ... es ist besser, die Fakten zu haben."

„Aber ..."

„Ich kenne das "aber"."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Malfoy.

„Das du ihr geben konntest, was ich nicht konnte? Es ist eine Erleichterung", sagte Harry leise. „Erlaubst du mir, zu schauen?"

Malfoy fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und nickte.

Harry verlor keine Zeit: „Legilimens!"

Die Szene schoss durch Harrys Kopf. Er fühlte, wie sein Herz pochte, aber er fuhr fort. Er wollte nicht schauen, nicht Zeuge von dem sein, was er sah, aber er zwang sich, alles anzuschauen.

Er löste sich und stolperte zurück.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Malfoy wieder, seine Stimme angespannt.

Harry konnte kein Wort sagen. Er drehte sich zitternd um. „Ich muss gehen."

Er stürzte aus der Zelle hinaus. Mehrere Türen weiter lehnte er sich an die Wand, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Er stellte sich abrupt gerade auf und ging zum Wächter zurück.

„Fertig?", grinste der Mann. „Keine Sorge, Sir, wir stellen sicher, dass er sich nicht beschwert."

Harry verpasste ihm einen Fausthieb.  
-


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: Harry sucht Hilfe

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht schlecht. In der nächsten ging Albus mit seinen Freunden aus und Harry trank viel zu viel Feuerwhiskey, was ihm half, einzuschlafen, aber überhaupt nicht mit den Träumen, die ihn schwitzend und hin- und herwälzend in seinen Laken zurückließ. Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit schlechtem Atem, pelziger Zunge und einem pochendem Kopf.

Nach einer langen Dusche und einer gründlichen Reinigung seiner Zunge und Zähne sowie als I-Tüpfelchen einem Atemerfrischungszauber trank er zwei große Tassen Tee und sagte zu Albus, der eine Schüssel Cornflakes aß: „Ich gehe zur Arbeit."

„Gut", sagte Albus. „Es hilft. Du kannst normal sein und man muss nicht nachdenken."

Harry hätte ihn in diesem Moment umarmen können.

Der Tag verging schnell, als Harry seine aufgestauten Aufträge und Korrespondenz durcharbeitete. Es gab mehrere Kondolenzbriefe von Kunden, doch alle hatten eine Spur von: „wann wird mein Auftrag also fertig sein?"

Janine wuselte herum, bis Harry entschied, dass das Maß voll war.

„Ich werde Wedgewoods Koffer fertigstellen", verkündete er. Es war der Koffer, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, als die Auroren gekommen waren.

„Er hat bereits zweimal danach gefragt", nickte Janine und sah erleichtert aus.

Es war anstrengende Arbeit. Harry vertiefte sich darin, dachte an nichts als an die Magie, den Raum, den Bedarf für Langlebigkeit, die Zauber, um ihn nach Bedarf zu vergrößern oder verkleinern.

Es war beinahe 19 Uhr, als er herauskam.

Janine saß noch immer da und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift.

„Du hättest nicht warten müssen", sagte er überrascht.

„Ich hatte frei, als du weg warst", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du hast mich trotzdem bezahlt."

„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte Harry. „Es war kaum dein Fehler, dass der Laden geschlossen war. Danke.", fügte er hinzu.

„Hier ist Tee", meinte Janine mit einer Handbewegung zu einem Tablett mit einem Teekannenwärmer in Knieselform, Tasse und Milchkännchen. Sie stand auf. „Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich jetzt gehen. Ich treffe mich mit Stephen in der neuen Bar unten in der Philosophengasse."

„Viel Spaß", sagte Harry ermutigend, während er den Teekannenwärmer abzog und zur Kanne langte. „Und komm morgen später, wenn du möchtest. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, danke Janine."

Sie lächelte, das erste Mal an diesem Tag. „Danke, Harry. Ich werde das Angebot aber vielleicht für ein anderes Mal aufheben."

Harry lachte und sie ging.

Später schrieb er am Küchentisch sitzend Lily einen Brief, während er ein belegtes Brötchen aß. Albus war wieder ausgegangen. Harry war froh, dass sein Sohn nicht das Gefühl hatte, ihn verhätscheln zu müssen.

Er ließ den Whiskey weg und entschied stattdessen ein paar Gewichte zu stemmen. Die Jungen hatten danach gefragt, als sie in die Pubertät kamen und die Mädchen beeindrucken wollten. Nach und nach hatten sie im Grimmauldplatz einen Raum mit verschiedenen Fitnessgeräten und anderem Zubehör, einer Musikanlage und einem DVD-player, um Muggelfilme schauen zu können, eingerichtet. Harry hatte keine Lust auf einen Film, drehte aber die Musik auf und verlor sich im Sport und dem Rhythmus.

Er duschte und kam dann hinunter, wo er Albus ein Buch lesend im Wohnzimmer auffand. Sie redeten ein wenig, bis Harry ins Bett ging. Dies war auch eine merkwürdige Sache, dachte er, vor den eigenen Kindern zu Bett zu gehen, aber Albus war nun ein Mann und Harry war müde.

Er schlief beinahe sofort ein, aber die Träume kamen wieder. Er war mittendrin in einem, als er sich abrupt aufsetzte, schockiert und mit rasendem Herzen. Er stand auf und ging zur Toilette, bevor er hinunterging um sich Tee zu machen. Er saß am Küchentisch, nachdenkend, und ging alles durch, was er in Malfoys Kopf gesehen hatte.

Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen können würde. Er ging hinunter zu seiner Werkstatt hinten im Haus und schaute die Holzstücke durch, die er dort hatte. Obwohl die meisten seiner größeren Stücke und seine besseren Werkzeuge im Laden waren, behielt er immer einige zuhause. Als die Kinder noch jünger gewesen waren, hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich vielleicht dafür begeistern würden, dass er ihnen einiges der Schreinerfähigkeiten, die er erlernt hatte, beibringen könnte. Doch obwohl sie es alle ausprobiert hatten, war ihr Interesse nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen.

Er verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden damit, das Holz zu hobeln, zu schmirgeln und zu polieren. Er sah zu, wie die Dunkelheit der Nacht dem Grau des frühen Morgens wich und sah dann die Farbenexplosion, als die Sonne höher stieg und den Garten und den Hinterhof durchflutete. Er legte das Holz beiseite, duschte noch einmal und ging dann in die Küche, um zu frühstücken. Dort fand er Albus vor, der den Tagespropheten am Tisch las.

„Kaffee ist in der Kanne", sagte Albus und mampfte an einem Toast. „Das Brot ist beinahe aus. Soll ich in der Mittagspause welches holen?"

oOoOoOoOoO

Harry ging zur Arbeit und schrieb Janine eine Notiz, dann lief er zum Tropfenden Kessel. Um diese Zeit am Morgen war es ruhig; Hannah brachte einem ältlichen Zauberer, der beim Feuer saß, einen dampfenden Teller voll Würstchen, Eier und Speck und lächelte Harry willkommend zu, wobei sie ihm bedeutete, hinter die Bar zu kommen. Harry duckte sich unter dem Tresen hindurch und trat durch die Schwingtür in die Küche. Polly, eine der Hauselfen der Longbottoms, die gerade in einem Kessel rührte, schaute hoch und verbeugte sich vor ihm: „Mr. Potter, Sir, kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee bringen? Oder etwas Tee? Wir haben Würstchen ..."

„Nein, danke Polly." Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Bitte lass dich nicht von mir stören. Ich wollte Hannah nur um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Alles, Harry", sagte Hannah, die eingetreten war und ihm nun eine dicke Umarmung gab. „Wie geht es dir?" Sie hielt ihn eine Armlänge von sich fort, um ihn gut mustern zu können.

„Ich arbeite wieder", sagte er. „Nun, von heute mal abgesehen."

„Gut. Nun, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Kann ich dein Flohsystem benutzen? Dieses hier? Privat?"

„Sicher", sagte Hannah mit überraschter Stimme.

„Es ist nichts Illegales", versicherte Harry ihr. „Aber das Haus war unter Beobachtung und ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, in die Privatsphäre von anderen von dort aus einzudringen."

„Kein Problem, Harry. Polly", rief sie. „Kann der Eintopf einen Moment ruhen? Würdest du bitte nach oben gehen und Dotty zur Hilfe gehen?"

„Ja, Mistress", sagte der Elf, verbeugte sich vor den beiden Menschen und verschwand dann.

„Komm und iss mit mir, wenn du fertig bist", sagte Hannah, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

Harry schwang den Eintopf zur Seite und warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer.

„Villa Olorosa", rief er.

Wenige Momente später tauchte ein Kopf in den Flammen auf und schaute sich fragend in der Küche um.

„Harry?", war eine überraschte Stimme zu hören.

„Hi Kingsley", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, bei dir ist es früh - ich wollte dich vor der Arbeit erwischen. Hast du ein paar Sekunden Zeit für mich?"

Kingsley musterte Harry: „Kannst du mir zehn Minuten geben? Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich mich davor rasiere."

Harry lachte. „Ich bin hier in der Küche des Tropfenden Kessel. Lass mich einfach wissen, wann du bereit bist. Es tut mir leid, dich so zu überfallen ..."

„Kein Problem. Ich setze frischen Kaffee auf. Bis gleich."

Harry schwang den Kessel wieder über das Feuer und rührte den Eintopf um. Er wanderte dann in der Küche umher und las die verschiedenen Bekanntmachungen, bevor er erkannte, dass der Kessel im Weg war. Er schrieb schnell eine Nachricht an Hannah und Polly, so dass sie wissen würden, dass er nicht durch ihr Floh zurückkehren würde; er wollte ihr Geschäft nicht behindern.

Einige Minuten später flackerte das Feuer auf, Kingsley bedeutete ihm und Harry trat hindurch.

Die Küche auf der anderen Seite war überraschend kühl, aber die Hintertür und die Fenster waren offen und die warme Luft Nordspaniens wehte hindurch. Harry klopfte seine Roben ab und gab Kingsley seine Hand.

„Gut dich zu sehen, Harry, es tut mir leid wegen Ginny."

Harry nickte. Kingsleys direkte Art war sehr erfreulich. Er war erstaunt gewesen, wie viele Leute nichts sagten oder sogar die Straßenseite wechselten, um das offensichtlich präsente Thema nicht erwähnen zu müssen.

„Setz dich", sagte Kingsley und deutete zum Küchentisch. Er schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, das deliziöse Aroma von frischgemahlenen Kaffeebohnen lag in der Luft, legte einige Biscotti auf einen Teller und brachte sie zum Tisch. Harry nahm seine Tasse, fügte einen Löffel Zucker in das dunkle Gebräu hinzu und trank anerkennend.

Er hatte Kingsley seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Es war eine Überraschung, dass er so aussah, als wäre er kaum gealtert. Er war noch immer glatzköpfig, sein Ohr noch immer durchstochen. Seine Robe war leicht und offen und darunter trug er ein grünes Hemd und Jeans. Harry fragte sich, ob er normalerweise die Robe trug oder sie für diesen Besuch angezogen hatte.

Kingsley drängte nicht. Er war immer schon geduldig gewesen. Harry nahm sich einen Keks und knabberte daran.

„Wow, die sind lecker", sagte er überrascht.

Kingsley lachte und nahm sich selber einen. „Das Rezept kommt von einer alten Hexe unten im Dorf. Nicht übel, wenn ich so sagen darf."

„Du hast sie gemacht? Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Es ist erstaunlich, was für Dinge man macht, wenn man in keinem Krieg kämpft", sagte Kingsley. „Ich schätze, die Leute sagen dasselbe über das, was du machst."

„Nun, sie sind vielleicht überrascht. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie beeindruckt sind."

„Du bist bescheiden. Du hast einen ziemlichen Ruf aufgebaut."

„Danke", sagte Harry. Es war wahr, das hatte er. Er war stolz auf seine Kreationen.

Schon bald waren die Tassen leer.

„Ich bin zu dir gekommen unter - nun nicht unter einem falschen Vorwand", begann Harry.

„Oh?", meinte Kingsley auffordernd.

„Es tut mir Leid, in eure Privatsphäre einzudringen- die von euch beiden, aber ich muss wirklich mit Professor Snape reden."

Kingsley rührte sich nicht, aber es war, als wäre sein ganzer Körper plötzlich bereit, loszuspringen.

„Ich weiß, dass er hier mit dir lebt", sagte Harry schnell, bevor Kingsley es verneinen konnte. „Und ich hätte dich - oder ihn- nicht belästigt, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Wirklich wichtig." Er stand auf. „Ich muss mit ihm über Draco Malfoy reden", sagte er leise. „Wenn er bereit ist, mit mir zu reden, sag ihm bitte, dass er mich kontaktieren soll."

Harry ging einen Schritt zum Kamin.

Im gleichen Moment, fühlte er eine Unruhe in der Luft. Snape war plötzlich zu sehen, wie er ruhig auf einer Bank unter dem Fenster saß.

Er schaute ernst zu Harry. „Du wusstest, dass ich hier bin", sagte er.

„Ich ... ja. Ich habe es seit einiger Zeit gewusst ..."

„Ich meinte, Mr. Potter", unterbrach Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Du wusstest, dass ich in dem Raum war."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu.

Snape schaute ihn anerkennend an.

„Ich arbeite mit Raum", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß normalerweise, welche Dinge ihn füllen; ob es sich richtig anfühlt."

„Wie lange hast du gewusst, das Severus hier ist? Wie hast du es herausgefunden?", fragte Kingsley und rutschte etwas zur Seite, als Severus zum Tisch kam und sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte.

„Ähm, ich habe es wenige Jahre nach dem Krieg herausgefunden?"

Snape und Kingsley wechselten einen Blick.

„Möchtest du das weiter ausführen?", fragte Kingsley.

„Nun, nach dem Krieg war ich ein wenig paranoid. Zuerst war ich zu - geschockt - denke ich, um an etwas anderes als an all die praktischen Dinge zu denken. Ich habe mich diesen Dingen gewidmet - den Wiederaufbau Hogwarts, all diesen Dingen, die getan werden mussten. Ich habe mich furchtbar schuldig wegen Ihnen gefühlt, Professor, aber ich habe versucht, nicht daran zu denken. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe versucht, an viele Dinge nicht zu denken, die mich mich schuldig fühlen ließen, dass ich Menschen enttäuscht habe. Ich dachte, ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich zu viel über sie nachdenken würde."

„Überlebenden-Syndrom", nickte Kingsley. „Viele von uns haben darunter gelitten. Du bist froh, dass du überlebt hast und fühlst dich schuldig, dass du froh bist, schließlich sind andere tot. Du vergleichst den Wert deines Lebens mit dem ihren. Es ist schwer."

Harry nickte, erleichtert und überrascht, Kingsley so problemlos davon reden zu hören. Er hatte nie seine Gefühle darüber mit jemanden geteilt. „Es schien so unfair, das Remus und Tonks gestorben waren. Ich konnte nicht ertragen, das Teddy eine Waise war."

„So wie du es warst?", meinte Snape.

Harry nickte wieder: „Ich musste sicher sein, dass er eine glückliche Kindheit hatte. Und die Weasleys waren wegen Fred untröstlich. Wenn ich gestorben wäre - tot geblieben wäre - wenn ich etwas hätte tun können, um ihren Tod zu verhindern - hätte es keine großen Auswirkungen auf niemanden gehabt. Nicht lange."

„Du hast wirklich einen Heldenkomplex, nicht wahr", sagte Snape mit Hohn in der Stimme.

Es machte Harry nicht wütend. Es war etwas Vertrautes in einem zynischen Snape.

„Ich hab Sie auch lieb", grinste er.

Er sah, wie Snapes Augen für eine Zehntelsekunde größer wurden und er war froh, dass er den Mann überrascht hatte, indem er den Köder nicht geschluckt hatte.

Kingsley gluckste. „Was kam als nächstes?", fragte er.

„Nun, plötzlich waren achtzehn Monate vergangen und dann hörte ich, dass du gegangen bist. Ich war absolut geschockt. Wirklich. Du warst amtierender Zaubereiminister, du warst so gut darin; Ich war mir sicher, dass es nur eine Formalität war, bis du in der Rolle bestätigt wirst."

„Du bist sehr freundlich", sagte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Du hast den Job einfach gemacht; keine Possen wie Fudge oder Scrimgeour. Du warst wie ein beruhigender Hintergrund ..."

„Großes Lob", murmelte Snape.

„Es war genau das, was gebraucht wurde", sagte Harry. „Alle konnten sich darauf konzentrieren, die Dinge aufzuräumen, und deine Ruhe und dein entspannter Führungsstil verhinderten, dass die Leute in Panik ausbrachen. Dann warst du plötzlich verschwunden. Es wurde kaum vom Tagespropheten erwähnt. Ein neuer Minister wurde vom Zaubergamot ohne irgendeinen Wahlvorgang ernannt ..."

„Nichts neues", sagte Kingsley.

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt; doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich es nicht und dass ließ es nur suspekter für mich aussehen. Also habe ich herumgefragt und habe nicht viel in Erfahrung bringen können. Jemand verriet, dass du ins Ausland gezogen bist und das hat mich wirklich beschäftigt."

„Was ist so merkwürdig daran?", fragte Snape. „Deine Muggelverwandten sind an die Costa Brava gezogen, oder nicht?"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, überrascht, dass Snape das wusste.

„Das sind sie, aber nur weil sie Todesangst vor dem Krieg hatten und die Costa Brava wie Surrey mit Sonne ist", erwiderte Harry.

Kingsley grinste: „Nichts Falsches an etwas Sonne, was Severus?"

Harry schaute zu Snape, nahm die hochgekrempelten Ärmel, die überraschend gebräunte Haut und das allgemeine Wohlbefinden, das er ausstrahlte, in sich auf, etwas, dass er nie für möglich bei dem Mann gehalten hätte.

„Es scheint euch beiden auf jeden Fall gut zu tun", stimmte er zu.

Snape schaute ihn scharf an, vielleicht, um zu sehen, ob Harry sie verspottete. Anscheinend zufrieden forderte er auf: „Du hast bisher noch nichts erklärt."

„Ich bin einer Eule gefolgt", sagte Harry direkt.

Die beiden schauten ihn an.

„Ich habe Kingsleys Namen auf den Umschlag geschrieben, ihn einer Eule gegeben und bin ihr gefolgt. Niemand wollte mir deine Adresse geben und es schien logisch zu sein, es zu versuchen."

Snape und Kingsley wechselten wieder einen Blick. Auf beiden Gesichtern war ihr Vergnügen zu sehen.

„Hattest du irgendeine Ahnung, wo sie hinflog?", fragte Snape.

„Nicht die geringste", grinste Harry. „Aber da ich wusste, das Kingsley im Ausland war, hatte ich einen Notfallportschlüssel bei mir für den Fall, dass ich mich mitten in einem Ozean wiederfinden würde, ohne dass ich weiterfliegen könnte."

„Wie lange hast du gebraucht?", fragte Kingsley. „Dein Arsch muss dir furchtbar wehgetan haben, nach so langer Zeit auf einem Besen."

Snape schnaubte amüsiert und Kingsley bedeutete ihm still zu sein, aber Harry lachte nur. „Das hat er", sagte er. „Es war gut, dass die Eule einige Male anhielt, das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen kann. Schlimm genug, wenn dein Arsch schmerzt, noch schlimmer, wenn du dringend Pinkeln musst."

Beide Männer lachten und Harry fand es plötzlich überraschend angenehm, hier mit diesen zwei Männern zu sitzen. Er wurde wieder ernst, als er sich daran erinnerte, warum er gekommen war. Snape bemerkte den Moment: „Du sagst uns besser, warum du hier bist, Potter. Du kannst den Rest später erklären."

Harry nickte: „Danke." Er holte tief Luft und schaute zu Snape: „Es ist wegen Draco Malfoy."

Harry konnte nichts auf Snapes Gesicht erkennen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie die jetzige Situation ist, aber ich weiß, dass Sie in der Vergangenheit gegenüber Narcissa Malfoy einen Schwur wegen Draco geleistet haben."

„Und du machst dir Sorgen, was mir zustoßen wird, wenn Draco von den Dementoren geküsst wird?", fragte Snape überrascht.

„Nein."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Natürlich nicht." Seine bissige Stimme war bitter.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", sagte Harry schnell. „Es ist ... Ich glaube nicht, das er es getan hat."

Beide Männer starrten ihn an.

Harry saß unbehaglich da. Er hasste die Dinge, die er ihnen offenbaren würde, aber er würde noch mehr von Snape verlangen.

„Ich habe ihn in seiner Zelle besucht", sagte Harry. „Er war außer sich. Hat mich gebeten, ihn zu töten. Ich habe ihn gefragt ob ich Legilimentik verwenden dürfe, um zu sehen, was geschehen ist."

„Du wolltest es sehen?", fragte Kingsley erstaunt. „Wie ein Mann, den du hasstest, deine Frau umbringt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor zwei Jahren", sagte er leise, „ist Malfoy zu mir gekommen. Er wollte Ginny heiraten." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich wusste bereits ein wenig über ihn - er besaß seit mehreren Jahren das Team, für das Ginny spielte, daher sah ich ihn hin und wieder, wenn er zu Spielen kam, manchmal bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen. Ich wusste, dass ihm der Tagesprophet gehörte und er hart daran gearbeitet hatte, seine Vergangenheit wieder gut zu machen. Ich habe genauer in seine Angelegenheiten geschaut, als die Möglichkeit bestand, das er der Stiefvater meiner Kinder werden könnte." Er schaute zu den beiden Männern hoch, die ruhig und aufmerksam und offensichtlich sprachlos dasaßen. „Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Ich konnte ihm seine Anstrengungen, die er unternommen hatte, um seinen Familiennamen reinzuwaschen, nicht vorwerfen. Und er schien Ginny wirklich zu lieben. Als sie mir sagten, das er am Tatort festgenommen worden war, war ich- ich war geschockt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er all das getan hatte, nur um sich an mir zu rächen, es schien lächerlich. Dann bekannte er sich schuldig und ich wusste, dass er sie nicht absichtlich umgebracht hatte."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätten wir hier ein halbes Dutzend Schritte in dieser Argumentation verpasst", sagte Kingsley. „Warum würde sein Schuldbekenntnis dich zweifeln lassen, das er es getan hat? Hatte er gehofft, dass du Mitleid mit ihm haben würdest?

„Er hat mich gebeten, ihn umzubringen", brauste Harry auf. „Auf seinen Knien, mich anflehend!"

„Du erzählst uns besser den Rest, Potter", sagte Severus ruhig. „Darf ich annehmen, dass du Legilimentik gemeistert hast? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Ich habe ein wenig mehr gelernt. Nicht genug. Das ist der Grund, warum ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin", sagte Harry.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch: „Das Ministerium beschäftigt zweifelsohne einige Legilimentiker."

„Keine, die wissen, wie man Veritaserox verwendet", sagte Harry leise.

Snape rührte sich nicht und Shaklebolt war stumm.

„Es hört sich für mich an, als hätte jemand geredet, wenn er nicht hätte sollen", sagte Kingsley.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe beim Zaubertranksymposium in Monaco davon gehört."

„Mr. Potter, es ist schwer genug für mich zu glauben, dass du Legilimentik gelernt hast. Wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, dass du ein Zaubertrankmeister bist, werde ich anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, dass du den Dunklen Lord doch nicht bezwungen hast."

Harry lachte: „Keine Sorge, er ist tot. Warum? War er gut in Zaubertränke? Ich dachte, er hätte Sie dafür."

„Er hatte gute Grundkenntnisse, mehr als das sogar", sagte Snape ruhig. „Genug, um es mir schwer zu machen, Zutaten auszutauschen, um die Natur oder die Effektivität der Zaubertränke zu verändern, die ich brauen sollte."

Harry nickte. In den Jahren nach dem Krieg hatte er oft mit Grausen an Snapes Rolle gedacht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Mann es geschafft hatte, auf Messers Schneide zu leben, immer mit der Angst vor Entdeckung, dem Hass der Seite, für die er im Geheimen arbeitete widerstehend, und das war, bevor er überhaupt an die Dinge dachte, die er getan haben musste, um auf Voldemorts guter Seite zu bleiben, die Strafen, die er erduldet haben musste, und die Fähigkeiten, die er benutzt haben musste, um Informationen herauszubekommen, die er Dumbledore brachte. Und was Dumbledore am Ende von ihm erwartet hatte ... Das Snape so gut aussah, war ein Beweis seiner Widerstandsfähigkeit. Etwas, das Harry zu diesem Zeitpunkt tief beneidete.

„Nun, ich fürchte, mein eigenes Wissen hat sich nur zu Haushalt- und medizinischen Zaubertränken für Kinder erweitert, Sie können sich also sicher fühlen. Ich war da, weil ich gebeten wurde, eine Zaubertrankbox für den Gewinn herzustellen", sagte er.

„Und du solltest sie selbst ausliefern?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Die alten Sticheleien über seinen Ruhm standen wieder im Raum, die Implikation, dass die Box nur wegen seines Namens gekauft worden war, aber Harry erstickte den Ärger, der in ihm aufstieg, im Keim. „Ich hoffe, ich habe eine Reputation für meine Arbeit statt nur für meinen Namen aufgebaut", sagte er ruhig. „Alle meine spezialisierten Arbeiten sind maßgefertigt, und ich mag es, zu sehen, zu wem sie gehen und für was sie benutzt werden. Im Falle des Preises bat ich, mitzukommen, so dass ich vor Ort letzte Anpassungen nach den Anforderungen des Gewinners machen konnte."

Snape musterte ihn: „Du musstest deswegen nicht die Konferenz besuchen. Sicherlich könnte der Gewinner anschließend zu dir kommen?"

„Sicher", stimmte Harry zu. „Lass uns sagen, dass ich nicht alle Möglichkeiten kundtue außer ich stimme zu, wo meine Arbeit hinkommt."

„Du bist sehr vorsichtig", kommentierte Kingsley nach einem Moment.

„Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Moody in seinem Koffer gefangen gehalten wurde", sagte Harry.

Es war einen Moment still.

„Du weißt also von Veritaserox", sagte Snape. „Warum glaubst du, wäre es angebracht, es bei Draco Malfoy anzuwenden? Was hast du gesehen, als du Legilimentik benutzt hast?"

„Ich glaube, seine Erinnerungen wurden manipuliert", sagte Harry. „Ich habe zuerst nicht realisiert, was merkwürdig war. Es war erst später, dass ich realisierte, dass sie nicht echt sind."

„Man braucht einen sehr fähigen Legilimentiker, um solch eine Tatsache zu entdecken, außer es wurde sehr schlecht gemacht und die Art von Menschen, die falsche Erinnerungen einpflanzen, sind nicht die Art, die pfuschen", kommentierte Snape.

„Das verstehe ich", sagte Harry. Er rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn. „Schaut, ich weiß, das hört sich dämlich an, aber ... sie ... Ginny ... in der Erinnerung war ihr Ring am falschen Finger."

„Erklär", forderte Kingsley auf.

„Ginny sagte mir, dass sie ihren Ehering immer auf die andere Hand steckte, wenn sie mit Malfoy zusammen war."

„Ich weiß, das ist aufdringlich gefragt, Harry, aber warum sollte sie dir das erzählen? Warum sollte sie das machen?"

„Wir waren immer noch Freunde", seufzte Harry. „Ginny und ich. Wir haben noch immer geredet, wisst ihr, und haben uns gut verstanden. Sie wollten heiraten, aber ich bat sie, zu warten, bis Lily mit der Schule fertig war. Es war wahrscheinlich unfair, ich weiß nicht. Es scheint nun so, nun, da sie nicht Jahre der gemeinsamen Zukunft haben. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt wollte ich nicht, dass die Kinder den ganzen Müll in der Presse, den ganzen Blicken und Kommentaren trotzen müssen, während sie auf der Schule waren. Sobald man nicht mehr in dieser Umgebung ist, ist es einfacher, mit den Dingen umzugehen. Man ist nicht gezwungen, 24h am Tag von Menschen umgeben zu sein, von denen man nicht umgeben sein will. Lily ist diesen Sommer fertig. Sie haben zugestimmt zu warten, aber haben sich offensichtlich weiter getroffen. Aber sie waren diskret."

„Du hörst dich an, als hättest du die Situation auf beeindruckende Weise akzeptiert.", sagte Snape. „Hattest du auch eine Affäre?"

„Ich?" Harrys Überraschung war augenscheinlich. „Nein."

„Deine Frau hatte mehr als zwei Jahre eine Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann und du hast nicht ... woanders Trost gesucht?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Schau", sagte Harry hitzig, und hielt dann inne. „Nein", sagte er schließlich.

Snape starrte ihn weiter an.

„Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen", schnappte Harry. „Vielleicht ist mein Sexualtrieb beinahe nichtexistent. Vielleicht geht Sie das nichts an!"

„Dir werden höchstwahrscheinlich diese Art von Fragen gestellt werden, wenn es zu einer richtigen Verhandlung kommt", sagte Kingsley sanft. „Was der Fall sein wird, wenn Malfoy sein Schuldbekenntnis zurücknimmt."

„Ja", sagte Harry und lehnte sich vor. „aber seht ihr nicht? Ich weiß, dass er manipulierte Erinnerungen hat, aber selbst wenn sie echt wären, könnte er noch immer auf Totschlag plädieren. Das hat er nicht. Er versucht ehrenhaft zu sein, glaube ich, um zu verhindern, dass Ginnys Name in den Schmutz gezogen wird. Vielleicht um die Kinder zu beschützen."

„Ich glaube, es gibt viel, dass du uns erzählen musst", sagte Kingsley. „Ich brauche etwas zur Stärkung." Er stand auf, um Kaffee zu machen. „Harry? Severus?"

„Danke gerne", sagte Harry.

Er saß da und fragte sich, ob er Kingsley in das Ganze involvieren wollte. Er war für Snapes Hilfe gekommen und hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, Kingsley zu involvieren. Was wirklich dumm von ihm gewesen war. Kingsley war ein ehemaliger Auror und ehemaliger Zaubereiminister. Mehr als das, er hatte nicht wirklich über die Tatsache nachgedacht, dass er Snapes Partner war. Seit Jahren. Sie hatten das Gemeinsam-als-eine-Einheit-bewegen-Ding, das Hermine und Ron ebenfalls hatten.

Es war, als ob die beiden Männer in genau demselben Moment auf seine Bedenken aufmerksam wurden, ohne dass er ein Wort gesagt hatte. Kingsley drehte sich plötzlich um, den Rücken an den Tresen gelehnt und gerade als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte, sagte Snape: „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Kingsley involviert wäre: eine weitere Meinung und eine so erfahrene ist es Wert zu haben. Wärst du bereit, deine Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium zu legen, statt das ich Legilimentik an dir anwende? Wir haben eins da."

Harry nahm an, dass es Sinn machte. Und er vertraute Kingsley. Es war nur ... es war schlimm genug, dass er seine Verlegenheit gegenüber Snape überwinden musste. Auch wenn er sich daran gewöhnen müsste, wenn er weitermachte und versuchte, Malfoys Leben zu retten. Er nickte, um seine Zustimmung zu zeigen und nach einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf und holte die Erinnerungen heraus, um sie in das Denkarium zu legen.

„Bereit?", fragte Kingsley wenige Momente später.

„Geht ihr beide", sagte Harry. „Ich werde im Garten auf euch warten. Wenn ihr erlaubt."

„Du kommst nicht mit uns?", fragte Kingsley überrascht.

„Ich kann das nicht mit euch ansehen", sagte Harry. Er holte tief Luft. „Ihr werdet Fragen haben. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, sie so gut ich kann zu beantworten." Er drehte sich um und ging hinaus in den Garten.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich zu leicht an, zu schwer. Er wusste, dass das Adrenalin sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und er zwang sich, etwas zu laufen. Es waren die erwarteten Kräuter im Garten, aber überraschenderweise blühten Blumen überall rebellisch auf, wuchsen in Kaskaden die Wände hinunter und brachen durch die trockene Erde, in einem angestrengten Versuch zur Sonne zu gelangen. In der Distanz folgten Weinstöcke oder Olivenbäume den Rundungen der Hügel, er wusste nicht was, ihre ordentlich gepflanzten Linien formten ein Muster, das seinen Blick erfreute.

Er roch an einer lilanen Blume, die vor ihm hing und konzentrierte sich auf den betörenden Duft.

Die Sonne brannte heiß gegen seine Haut, ein Windhauch warm aber besänftigend strich über ihn hinweg. Er fragte sich, wie die Männer so einen wunderschönen Ort gefunden hatten.

Es verging eine gute Weile, bevor er mehr fühlte als das er sah, wie Kingsley an der Hintertür auftauchte. Er wusste, dass sie sich ein paar Minuten genommen hatten, um zu diskutieren, was sie gesehen hatten.

Er drehte sich um und ging hinein. Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch. Die Stimmung war ernst und bedrückt.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du überhaupt bemerkt hast wo der Ehering deiner Frau war, angesichts der restlichen Erinnerung", sagte Snape.

„Das habe ich nicht, bis ich im Bett aufwachte und es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel."

„Darf ich annehmen, dass du glaubst, dass die Erinnerung bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Ring seine Position verändert, echt und danach falsch ist?", fragte Snape.

„Äh ...", Harrys Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie der eines Fisches. Er versuchte über die Erinnerung nachzudenken, aber da sie aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war ...

„Er braucht seine Erinnerung zurück", sagte Kingsley und zog die schwere Schale über den Tisch.

„Nun, sicherlich hast du über die Erinnerung nachgedacht", sagte Snape. „Du hast die Erinnerung in einem Denkarium angesehen?" fragte er scharf.

„N... Nein", gab Harry zu.

Snape richtete sich auf eine Weise auf, die ihm bekannt war: „Du erwartest von uns - mir - dir zu helfen, wenn du nicht einmal selbst die Erinnerung angeschaut hast?"

„Ich dachte, Sie seien vielleicht daran interessiert, Draco Malfoy zu helfen", brauste Harry auf. „Auf welche Weise glauben Sie hilft es mir, Ihnen gegenüber alle meine dunklen und schmutzigen Geheimnisse bloßzulegen?"

„Deine dunklen und schmutzigen Geheimnisse?", fragte Kingsley neugierig.

Harry errötete.

„Du wirst es uns erklären. Dann wirst du mit uns in das Denkarium gehen. Dann werden wir es besprechen", sagte Snape kurzangebunden.

„Also gut", sagte Harry unsicher. Und sagte dann nichts.

„Erzähl uns von deiner Beziehung zu deiner Ehefrau", forderte Kingsley auf. „Du sagtest, ihr wart Freunde."

„Du hast auch angedeutet, dass dein Sexualtrieb so gut wie nicht vorhanden sei", sagte Snape. „Ist das der Grund, warum sie sich Malfoy zugewandt hat?"

„Ich sagte, das könnte es sein", sagte Harry, „nicht, das es so ist!"

„Ist das gleiche", sagte Snape. „Kein Mann würde so etwas in den Raum stellen, außer es steht zur Debatte. Du konntest ihn nicht hochkriegen und sie ist in Malfoys wartende Arme gefallen?"

Harry spannte seine gefalteten Hände fester an. Sein Kiefer schmerzte, so sehr biss er die Zähne aufeinander.

„Severus", tadelte Kingsley. „Viele Männer haben gelegentlich Probleme in diesem Bereich", sagte er beruhigend zu Harry. „War das der Grund, warum sie die Scheidung wollte?"

„Hast du Hilfe gesucht?", fragte Severus.

„Schaut", sagte Harry hitzig. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte Sex haben. Nur ... nur nicht die Art, die sie wollte."

Es war einen Moment still.

„Erklär."

„Gott! Es war am Anfang alles in Ordnung, okay? Wir haben drei Kinder, um Merlins Willen! Aber Ginny mochte ... sie mochte ... und dann ..."

„Potter, spuck es einfach aus", sagte Snape müde.

„Sie mochte es hart. Sie mochte vor allem Fesselspiele. Ich ... Ich konnte nicht gefesselt sein. Ich konnte sie nicht fesseln." Er atmete schwer.

„Du konntest dich nicht jemanden anderes unterwerfen", kommentierte Snape.

„Schau, ich war mehr als einmal Voldemorts Gefangener. Gebunden, während mein Blut genommen wurde, um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Ich war in den verdammten Malfoykerkern gefangen! Es tut mir leid, vielleicht hätten Jahre mit einem Therapist das alles in Ordnung gebracht, aber ich möchte niemals wieder so hilflos sein. Ich war nicht bereit, „Hilfe" zu erhalten, um etwas zu kurieren, das mir als völlig nachvollziehbar erscheint. Und ich bin nicht bereit, jemand anderes in diese Lage zu bringen. Ich bin nicht an Machtspielen interessiert. Ich hatte genug davon."

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Nicht einmal um deine Ehe zu retten", sagte er.

„Nicht einmal dafür", knirschte Harry und die Worte erstickten ihn fast. Seine Augen blitzten auf: „Es erschien mir nicht als unzumutbar, zu erwarten, dass sie es versteht."

„Du warst wütend."

Harry fühlte sich, als könnte er gleich explodieren: „ Ich war enttäuscht."

„Und wütend", sagte Snape wieder.

„Gott, Sie sind ein Bastard", knirschte Harry. „ Ja, ich schätze schon. Aber wir reden nicht über etwas, das letzte Woche geschah. Wir haben uns damit vor vielen Jahren befasst."

„Und dann traf sie Malfoy."

„Sie traf alle möglichen Fans, die gewillt waren, ihre Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen", sagte Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Malfoy war der erste, der ihr etwas bedeutete. Und ich dachte, ihm geht es ebenso."

Kingsleys tiefe Stimme brach die Stille, die sich kurz über sie ausbreitete: „Mrs. Potter, die mit Handschellen ans Bett gefesselt war, wäre also ... nichts ungewöhnliches?"

„Das würde ich sagen", sagte Harry. „Nicht, das ich es mit Sicherheit sagen kann, aber ... von dem, was sie mit mir wollte ... würde ich denken, dass ..."

„Ja", sagte Snape und unterbrach damit Harrys Herumstolpern. „Lass uns zum Punkt kommen. Sie mochte es, gefesselt zu werden oder zu fesseln. Mochte sie körperliche Züchtigung? Könnte dies eine Szene sein, die misslungen ist?"

„Sie wurde mit Sectumsempra getötet", sagte Harry und schaute den Erfinder des Zaubers direkt an. „Ich würde das nicht gerade als einen kleinen Klaps und einen Kitzelfluch bezeichnen."

Snape lehnte sich vor: „Das ist interessant. Mein Zauber. Den du an Malfoy angewandt hast. Es wäre logisch, zu denken, dass er sich an dir rächen wollte, indem er ihn benutzte. Wie viele Menschen wussten jedoch, dass du ihn damit verflucht hast?"

„Es ist kaum etwas, auf das ich stolz bin", sagte Harry. „Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre er gestorben."

Snape nickte: „Also Granger und Weasley nehme ich an. Wir können den Schulleiter außer Acht lassen denke ich. Minerva. Hast du es seitdem angesprochen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das und das ich in Ihr Denkarium geschaut habe sind die beiden Dinge, über die ich mich am meisten in meinem Leben schäme.", sagte er.

„Wäre es doch nur so, dass alle unsere Fehler so klein wären", erwiderte Snape und schockte damit Harry zutiefst.

„Klein! Sie waren - und gerechtfertigterweise- außer sich über das Denkarium und ich habe beinahe einen Mitschüler umgebracht!"

„Du wärst überrascht, wie viele beinahe tödliche Geschehnisse in Hogwarts passieren", sagte Snape. Er setzte sich abrupt auf. „Es wäre natürlich im Schulprotokoll aufgeführt."

„Was ist das?", fragten Kingsley und Harry zusammen.

„Es gibt eine magische Aufzeichnung von allen Zaubern, die an der Schule ausgeführt werden. Es hat natürlich enorme Ausmaße, täglich werden tausende an Zaubern im Unterricht geworfen, aber wenn jemand es entdeckt hat..."

„Es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich", sagte Kingsley.

„Es erscheint unwahrscheinlich, dass Draco Malfoy die Frau, die er liebt, umbringt, die Schuld auf sich nimmt und Potter anfleht, ihn zu töten, aber das ist es, mit was wir uns hier konfrontiert sehen", sagte Snape.

„Zugegeben", gab Kingsley zu. „Also gut, ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, Harry, aber ich glaube, wir müssen gemeinsam die Erinnerung anschauen. Ich möchte, dass du sie dir ansiehst und dir überlegst, ab welchem Zeitpunkt es falsch statt echt zu sein scheint - das heißt, ob alles falsch ist oder alles echt oder wann es sich ändert. Schau genau nach Dingen, die du zuvor nicht bemerkt hast. Wenn du uns etwas Ungewöhnliches zeigen kannst, wäre das gut. Okay?"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry. „aber ich verstehe die Notwendigkeit."

„Wenn du versuchst, dich darauf zu konzentrieren, einen Hinweis zu finden, hilft das manchmal, das Ganze etwas erträglicher zu machen", sagte er leise. „Ich musste unglaublich viele unangenehme Denkariumerinnerungen anschauen und ich für meinen Teil habe gefunden, dass es hilft."

Harry holte Luft und nickte.

Gleichzeitig beugten sie sich alle nach vorne und fielen in die Erinnerung.

Harry war überrascht, wie unscharf sie war, bis er verstand, dass er in einer Erinnerung von Dracos Erinnerung war.

Es war unmöglich, nicht zu Ginny zu schauen, geschmeidig und üppig wie sie sich auf dem Bett wand, an den Fesseln zog und ermunternd stöhnte.

Sein Bild von ihr schimmerte immer wieder und plötzlich verstand Harry, warum: er sah sie wie Malfoy sie sah, und das wurde dann mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen übermalt und das Bild schien zwischen diesen beiden hin- und herzuwechseln, das gleiche Bild aber subtil verändert. Harry realisierte beschämt, das das Bild zwischen dem lustvollen und emotionalgeladenen Bild Malfoys zu seinen eigenen unwohleren Gefühlen wechselte.

Es war auch schwer, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Malfoy nackt war. Er war fitt, Schweiß glänzte und betonte seine Muskeln, als er sich bewegte; Harry nahm an, das er die Trainingsmöglichkeiten auf dem Sitz der Harpies nutzte. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er jemals einen anderen Mann mit einer Erektion gesehen hatte und es fiel ihm schwer, nicht zu starren, zu beobachten, wie Malfoy sich selbst berührte und Ginny wieder aufstöhnte. Er fühlte sich auf eine kindische Weise erleichtert, dass Malfoy nicht größer zu sein schien als er und er fand das helle weiße Schamhaar merkwürdig. Ginny bewegte ihr Bein und fuhr mit ihrem Fuß Malfoys Schenkel hoch, bis der Absatz ihres Stöckelschuhs unter Malfoys Hoden lag. Er konnte die Anspannung in Malfoys Körper sehen, wie sein Schwanz sich bewegte, die Lusttropfen, die von der Spitze fielen, als er sich etwas nach vorne beugte.

Er hätte das haben können.

Es musste etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen, denn er war der Meinung, dass es wahrscheinlich erotischer war, zuzusehen, wie dies jemand anderem geschah als an Draco Malfoys Stelle zu sein. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er wusste, das er tollpatschig war - er würde mehr als wahrscheinlich nach vorne fallen und der HighHeel würde ihn genau in seine Eier treffen. Er war nicht gewandt wie Malfoy, der offensichtlich Spaß hatte, aber der Bedrohung auswich in dem er vorsichtig seine Beine spreizte und den Schuh vorsichtig von Ginnys Fuß gleiten ließ. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig weg, seine Hoden fielen in ihr Fußgewölbe, und er rieb das Leder über sie, bevor er den Schuh zur Seite warf und Ginnys Fuß nach oben hob, um an ihrem Fuß zu knabbern. Sie wand sich und Malfoys Lippen fuhren langsam an der Innenseite ihres Beines hoch, bis sie am Anfang ihrer Strümpfe ankamen.

„Du siehst so verdammt perfekt aus", sagte er, die Stimme voller Emotionen. „So schamlos, nur darauf wartend, was immer ich mit dir anstellen will."

„Ja", zischte Ginny und streckte ihre Hüfte nach oben, wobei sie ihre Beine einladend weiter spreizte.

Es war furchtbar, dachte Harry, dass dies die letzten Geräusche sein würden, die er aus dem Mund seiner Frau hören würde. In diesem Moment hasste er Magie, hasste er Legilimentik und Denkarien und alles, was es ihm möglich machte, diese Dinge zu sehen, die er nie hätte sehen sollen. Und Snape und Shaklebolt, sie waren ebenfalls da und das war furchtbar und Harry drehte sich zu ihnen, um zu ihnen zu schauen.

„Überprüfe den Raum", sagte Kingsley. „Sieht alles so aus wie es sollte? Denkst du, es ist eine echte Erinnerung?"

Harry fühlte sich etwas beruhigt von Shacklebolts sachlichem Vorgehen. „Sie hat seine Gefühle", flüsterte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie wahr ist."

Snape schaute musternd zu ihm, sagte aber nichts.

Shacklebolt begann im Raum herumzugehen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel, schaute sich um und auf die Szene auf dem Bett. Malfoy saß in der Hocke und er konnte durch die Erinnerung die Anstrengung in Malfoys Armen fühlen, als er Ginnys Unterkörper hochhob, sein Gesicht in ihrer Leistengegend vergraben und fühlte das Verlangen.

Ginnys Körper war angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, dann erschauerte sie, als ihr Orgasmus sie erschütterte. Danach ließ Malfoy sie sanft wieder auf das Bett sinken und lehnte sich über sie, um an die Flasche Champagner auf dem Nachttisch zu gelangen.

„Die war nicht da!" Harry schaute sich aufgeregt nach den anderen zwei Männern um und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Ginny versuchte, Malfoys Penis mit ihrem Mund zu erreichen, als er sich über sie lehnte. Er reizte sie offensichtlich beide.

Ginny schmollte, als er sich von ihr entfernte, Flasche und Glas in seiner Hand. Harry fühlte sich unergründlicherweise verletzt. Sie schien nie so enthusiastisch gewesen zu sein, seinen Penis in ihrem Mund zu haben.

„Der Champagner?", fragte Snape.

Harry nickte.

Malfoy schenkte ein Glas ein und lehnte sich ein weiteres Mal vor, um die Flasche wieder zur Seite zu stellen. Dieses Mal erlaubte er Ginny, ihn in den Mund zu nehmen und nippte an dem Champagner, als sein Penis zwischen ihren Lippen verschwand. Er löste sich wieder von ihr, beugte sich über sie und legte das Glas an ihre Lippen.

„Behalte es in deinem Mund und blas mir einen", befahl er.

Ginny nickte enthusiastisch, ihr Mund bereits mit der Flüssigkeit gefüllt.

Snape trat zu dem Tisch und roch an der Öffnung des Flaschenhalses.

„Hmmm", sagte er. „Definitiv nicht nur Champagner. Myrte, Sphinxelixier, Muskat - ein Beeinflusbarkeitszaubertrank wurde hier hinzugefügt."

„Sie würden das sicherlich schmecken", sagte Kingsley. „Muskat hat einen ziemlichen starken Geschmack."

„Es ist nur eine winzige Menge. Nur gerade genug für den Zaubertrank und die Luftblasen würden helfen, etwaiges Prickeln auf der Zunge zu verdecken."

Kingsley lief weiterhin im Raum umher. „Wonach suchst du?", flüsterte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, laut zu sprechen, obwohl der Raum von Stöhnen und Ächzen erfüllt war. Malfoy hatte eindeutig Spaß. Harry dachte, dass er viel zu grob war, immer wieder hart in Ginny stieß, aber Ginny wand sich wieder und dann löste sich Malfoy von ihr.

„Komm zurück", forderte sie.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", sagte Malfoy und legte seine Hände um ihren Hals. Obwohl Harry es zuvor gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper sich verspannte.

„Ja!", zischte Ginny. „Fester!"

„Ich geb dir fester!", sagte Malfoy, packte ihre Beine, streckte sie aus und zwang sie weit auseinander. „Ich werde dich so hart ficken, dass du mich während des ganzen Spiels gegen die Falcons fühlen wirst, du wirst nicht aufhören können, an das nächste Mal, wenn ich in dir bin, denken zu können, du wirst nicht ..."

„Nun, da haben wirs", sagte Kingsley und verschränkte die Arme.

Harry schaute an den sich windenden Körpern vorbei zu ihm.

„Er redet über die Zukunft!", verdeutlichte Kingsley. „Kein Vorsatz", sagte er.

„Härter", japste Ginny und hob ihre Hüften hoch zu dem Mann, der energisch in sie stieß.

Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich neben all dem unterhielten.

Malfoy stieß härter, packte sie fester am Hals.

„Atemkontrolle ist eine klassische Technik, um den Orgasmus zu verstärken", kommentierte Snape.

„Tu mir weh", brachte Ginny heraus.

Harry konnte nicht glauben, dass sie reden konnte. Ihre Augen fielen praktisch aus ihrem Kopf.

Malfoy langte nach seinem Zauberstab. Harry verspannte sich, wissend, was als nächstes kam.

„Sectumsempra" rief er und sie beide hatten einen Orgasmus, selbst als das Blut über Ginnys Gesicht und Körper lief.

Harry sank auf seine Knie, aber als er fiel ... „Der Ring! Er hat sich verändert!"

Shacklebolt schaute sich um. „Die Schatten fallen ein wenig anders. Das ist also der Punkt an dem die Erinnerung verändert wurde. Es erscheint so ungeschickt."

„Es ist ein Zeitpunkt, an dem seine Wahrnehmung beeinflusst gewesen war und mit dem eingenommenen Trank zusammen ist es nicht überraschend, das er der falschen Erinnerung zum Opfer gefallen ist", sagte Snape, selbst als das Blut weiter sprudelte und sich über den sich krümmenden Körper Ginny Weasleys ausbreitete.

„Beobachtet Malfoy", sagte Snape. „Sein Verhalten wurde wahrscheinlich beeinflusst. Schaut, ob er auf irgendeine Weise verletzt wurde ... oder gibt es einen Hinweis auf einen Zauber? Er muss irgendwann überwältigt worden sein."

Harry hatte sich jedoch näher geschlichen und sich neben seine Ehefrau gekauert. Als immer mehr Blut aus ihr floß und ihre Augen sich wild hin und her bewegten, dachte Harry, dass er etwas gesehen hatte. Er stand schnell auf und beugte sich über sie.

„Potter, es gibt nichts, das du für sie tun kannst", sagte Snape harsch.

„Da ist etwas ... eine Spiegelung in ihren Augen oder so. Ist das möglich? Ist das alles in Malfoys Erinnerung?"

„Ja und nein", sagte Kingsley. „Eine Denkariumerinnerung wird alle möglichen Dinge enthalten, die du zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es geschah, nicht bemerktest. Darum sind sie so nützlich. Sie werden aber ausnahmslos von der Person, von der sie kommen, beeinflusst. Aber wenn die Erinnerung falsch ist, so wie diese, kann es möglich sein, dass man etwas findet, was diese Person zurückließ. Wenn sie schlau sind, und das müssen sie sein, sonst könnten sie es überhaupt nicht bewerkstelligen, wird es nicht viel sein. Keine Emotionen, die fühlbar sind. Aber eine Spiegelung", sagte Kingsley und näherte sich zusammen mit Severus, um in Ginnys Auge zu schauen. „... das ist ein Geschenk."

Es war furchtbar, dass sie in Ginnys Augen schauten, als sie starb. Harry war froh, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnte. Im Hintergrund brach Malfoy in Panik aus. Harry wusste nicht, wer die Person in der Spiegelung war, daher machte er für die anderen zwei Männer Platz und beobachtete Malfoy. Nun, da er genau hinsah, war es einfach, zu sehen, dass die Erinnerung merkwürdig war. Wer auch immer sie implantiert hatte, hatte sich die Panik, die Malfoy gefühlt haben musste, zunutze gemacht, aber irgendwie war es merkwürdig, als ob die Dinge zusammengeflickt worden waren, das das was geschehen sein musste: das was wirklich passiert war mit diesem schlimmen Tod überdeckt wurde.

Er fragte sich, wie Malfoy mit dieser Erinnerung in seinem Kopf nicht verrückt geworden war. Vielleicht war er es, dachte er. Schließlich hatte Malfoy ihn angefleht, ihn zu töten. Aber dann, in den Umständen, war es möglicherweise eine logische Konsequenz.

Sie warteten, bis die Szene zu Ende war. Malfoy rannte aus dem Raum und es war vorbei.

Sie verließen alle das Denkarium.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst einmal einen Drink", sagte Kingsley. „und ich schätze, ihr auch. Bist du okay?", fragte er an Harry gerichtet, während er eine Flasche aus dem Schrank holte und ihnen allen Feuerwhiskey einschenkte. „Dumme Frage", sagte er, als Harry mit zitternden Händen sein Getränk runterkippte.

Kingsley schenkte ihnen noch einmal ein.

„So", sagte er. „Es ist definitiv eine eingepflanzte Erinnerung vorhanden. Und ich habe das Gesicht nicht erkannt. Du, Severus?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wärst du gewillt, nun zu Malfoy zu gehen?", fragte Harry den Zaubertrankmeister. „Ich meine, er hat es nicht getan!"

„Das kannst du nicht notwendigerweise schließen", sagte Snape langsam. „auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen ein sehr riskantes Wagnis wäre, es als eine Art Doppeltrick zu verwenden."

„Irrwitzig, hätte ich gedacht", sagte Shacklebolt. Er nahm einen Schluck. „So, die Frage ist dann, Harry, wer würde deine Frau töten und Draco Malfoy belasten wollen?"

„Von dir abgesehen, natürlich", sagte Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Achtung: habe Kapitel 9-13 auf einmal gepostet!

Kapitel 13

„Severus!" Shacklebolt schlug seinem Freund auf den Arm.

Gedanken wirbelten wild in Harrys Kopf umher: „Ron sagt, eine neue Gruppe - nicht die wahren Todesser - formiert sich. Ich habe es nicht in Betracht gezogen: ich nahm an, dass die Auroren nicht von Ginnys Beziehung zu Malfoy wussten - die wahre Natur zumindest - und das ihr Tod ein Unfall war. Das die Dinge zu weit gegangen sind. Das heißt, das dachte ich, bis ich seine Erinnerung sah und dann war alles falsch und ich war ... Als ich sah, wie er Sectumsempra warf ... Und dann war es erst letzte Nacht, dass ich realisierte, das etwas mit der Erinnerung nicht stimmte ... Ich meine, ich hatte nicht wirklich an jemand anderen gedacht. Warum? Warum sollte ... Glaubt ihr, dass jemand Ginny getötet hat, nur um Malfoy hinter Gitter zu bekommen?" Harrys Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Nun, das war alles verständlich", sagte Snape.

„Schaut, ich ..."

„Alles, was wir wissen," unterbrach Kingsley sanft „ist, dass es komplizierter ist, als es den Anschein hat."

Er drehte sich zu Snape. „Wirst du gehen und Malfoy besuchen?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Harry holte tief Luft. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor lauter Gedanken und wegen zu viel Alkohol, den er zu schnell getrunken hatte.

„Wirst du den Vielsafttrank verwenden?", fragte er. „Die Leute denken, du wärst tot."

„Man kann Vielsafttrank nicht im Ministerium verwenden", sagte Shacklebolt Harry.

„Wir haben es getan."

Snape schnaubte. „Natürlich."

„Wann? Warum?", fragte Kingsley. „Jemand, der einen Gefangenen besucht, sollte definitiv überprüft werden."

„Ich wurde es nicht", argumentierte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte Snape. „ Aber für den Rest von uns Sterblichen gelten unzweifelhaft andere Regeln."

„Dann ..."

„Es gibt Wege darum herum, Mr. Potter", sagte Snape. Er drehte sich zu Kingsley. „Es könnte jedoch eine geeignete Zeit für eine Wiederauferstehung sein."

„Wirklich, Severus?"

Beide Männer waren einen Moment still.

„Es würde gegen ihn arbeiten", sagte Kingsley schließlich. „Angenommen, dass er unschuldig ist, heißt das. Später ..."

„Warum würde es gegen ihn arbeiten?", fragte Harry. „Sie sind ein respektierter Kriegsheld ..."

Die Männer wechselten einen Blick.

„Vielleicht haben wir dein Verständnis der Situation missverstanden", sagte Snape vorsichtig. „Wir haben unsere Unterhaltung vorher nicht beendet. Vielleicht wirst du weniger gewillt sein, meine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen, Mr. Potter."

„Was? Gott, was jetzt?", stöhnte Harry auf. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das hinter mir gelassen, die ganze Zeit für einen Idioten gehalten zu werden. Ich bin keine fünfzehn, um Merlins Willen!"

Kingsley grinste: „Severus hat diesen Effekt auf viele Menschen, mach dir keine Sorgen. Warum denkst du habe ich das Ministerium verlassen?"

Harry schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ihr versteht, dass ich viel zu viel getrunken habe, um an einer Inquisition teilzuhaben, oder?", fragte er leicht entnervt.

„Potter ..."

„Ihr wollt, dass ich es sage? Weil du Snape hier hattest?"

„Was genau meinst du mit „hier haben"?", fragte Snape.

Harry seufzte: „Okay, okay. Du hast einen ehemaligen Todesser, dem nicht der Prozess gemacht wurde und der anscheinend tod war, Obdach gewährt, obwohl du der Zaubereiminister warst."

Die Männer wechselten einen weiteren Blick.

„Und" fuhr Harry fort, ungeachtet dessen, das Snape gerade sprechen wollte. „ich nehme von der Art an, wie ihr beide miteinander interagiert, dass ihr ein Paar seid, statt nur zwei alte Knacker, die sich ein Haus teilen, weil niemand anders sie will."

Kingsley lachte. „Alte Knacker? Vielen Dank!"

„Nun, ihr seht für mich gut in Form aus, aber vielleicht ist das, weil ich nicht glaube, dass ihr zu der alten Knacker Variante passt."

„Und es ... macht dir nichts aus ..., zwei Männer in einer Beziehung?"

„Warum sollte es?", fragte Harry. „Himmel, wenn Menschen ein wenig Glück mit jemanden auf dieser Welt finden, gut für sie!"

„Das ist kein Standpunkt, der im Allgemeinen in England geteilt wird."

„Ich weiß. Lucius Malfoy bot mir sein Leben im Austausch für Dracos an, weil Dracos Sohn schwul ist."

„Äh ... was?"

Harry nickte: „So dass Draco einfach alles über Ginny vergessen und jemand anderes heiraten und einen neuen Malfoyerben zeugen kann. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er erwartet, dass Draco Scorpius in der Minute, wo er ein weiteres Kind hat, einfach vergisst, oder was."

Snape nahm die Weinflasche in die Hand und verteilte den Inhalt auf die drei Gläser.

„Ich bin neugierig. Der Familienname hat Lucius natürlich immer viel bedeutet. Aber dann wiederum so auch sein eigenes Leben."

„Er sieht recht zerbrechlich aus", sagte Harry. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das Leben, das er sich geschaffen hat, so gut gefällt."

„Gut", sagte Snape.

Harry lachte leise.

„Das könnte nützlich sein", überlegte Kingsley laut.

Harry setzte sich auf: „Was?"

„Hmmm?", sagte Kingsley plötzlich emotionslos. „Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Nur an was gedacht?", wollte Harry wissen. „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich Lucius' Leben akzeptieren werde! Ich weiß, er war ein Bastard, aber ich bin nicht rachsüchtig! Wenn Draco es wirklich nicht getan hat, unabsichtlich oder anders, dann sollte er freikommen."

„Noch immer die Welt durch die rosarote Brille betrachtend?", murmelte Snape.

„Ich schlage nichts anderes vor", beeilte Kingsley sich zu sagen.

„Dann ..."

„Dann müssen wir zuerst prüfen, ob die falsche Erinnerung falsch ist, und wenn sie falsch ist, ob Draco eine Rolle darin gespielt hat, sie zu kreieren" sagte Snape. „Kurz gesagt, ich werde zu ihm gehen und Veritaserox verwenden, wie du vorgeschlagen hast."

„Aber ...", sagte Harry und schaute von Snape zu Shacklebolt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Kingsley", sagte Snape. „Er hat eine Vorliebe fürs Pläne schmieden und Taktieren."

„Stimmt", sagte Kingsley grinsend. „Die Sache ist - und ich überlege hier nur laut, Harry, also mach dir keine Sorgen, so wie Severus sagte. Aber wenn er es nicht war, können wir vielleicht Lucius benutzen, um diejenigen, die es waren, herauszufiltern."

„Oh. Wirklich? Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, lass uns Schritt für Schritt vorgehen. Du kannst Lucius wissen lassen, dass du die Sache ernst nimmst und einen Experten hinzugezogen hast."

„Scorpius ist auch zu mir gekommen", meinte Harry. „Er wusste alles über Ginny ... er sagte, sein Vater hätte sie geliebt und hätte es nie getan." Er rutschte in seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich ... wir ... haben es nie unseren Kindern gesagt. Das war meine Schuld. Wenn ich daran denke, wie Scorpius darüber redete ... wie reif ..., vielleicht lag ich falsch. Vielleicht war es falsch, Ginny und Malfoy warten zu lassen. Vielleicht wäre nichts davon passiert ..."

„Was wäre wenn ist reine Zeitverschwendung", sagte Snape harsch. „Bist du immer so, wenn du betrunken bist? Du solltest besser etwas zu Mittag essen." Er stand auf, stellte einen Topf auf den Herd, um Wasser zu erhitzen und holte Nudeln aus dem Schrank.

„Ich möchte nicht stören", sagte Harry, während er aufstand. Er merkte sofort, dass sich alles viel zu sehr drehte.

„Dafür ist es viel zu spät, meinst du nicht?", kommentierte Snape über seine Schulter.

„Severus!" sagte Kingsley außer sich. „Setz dich, Harry. Die Zaubertrankfähigkeiten sind praktisch für mehr als nur furchtbare Tinkturen: Severus ist ein König in der Küche."

„Ich nehme an, du bist hungrig", meinte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an Harry gerichtet, während er Zucchini, Tomaten und Pilze auf ein Schneidebrett legte, etwas Olivenöl in eine Pfanne goss und anfing die Zutaten klein zu schneiden.

„Kann ich etwas Wasser haben?", fragte Harry und ging mit seinem Glas zum Spülbecken.

„Füll einen Krug", sagte Snape und deutete auf eine Reihe von ihnen, die an der Anrichte hingen.

Plötzlich arbeiteten sie alle gemeinsam, holten Wasser, deckten draußen den Tisch und schnitten Zwiebeln, bis sie die erste Mahlzeit aßen, von der Harry sich erinnern konnte, es zu schmecken, seit ... nun, seit Ginny gestorben war, seit das Essen nur Nahrung, etwas gewesen war, dass er für seine Kinder zubereitet hatte.

„Das ist sehr lecker", sagte er. „Danke." Es schien nicht im Geringsten dafür angemessen zu sein, wie dankbar Harry sich fühlte.

Gesprenkelte Sonnenstrahlen wurden durch die Reben über ihnen zu ihnen gefiltert, eine warme Brise strich über seine Haut und Harry fühlte sich - ruhiger - als er sich erinnern konnte, es seit langen gewesen zu sein. Und schläfrig. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Entschuldigt", sagte er verlegen, als er sah, wie Kingsley zu ihm schaute.

„Ich habe einen Zaubertrank, den ich beginnen muss", sagte Snape. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen."

„Das stimmt", meinte Harry und stand auf. „Soll ich das hier aufräumen und dann gehen. Ihr könnt mich jederzeit erreichen. Im ..."

„Wir haben einen Hauself", sagte Snape. „Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass du deine Füße für eine Stunde in der Hängematte hochlegst. Du siehst so aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin nicht daran gewöhnt, tagsüber zu trinken ..."

„Harry", sagte Kingsley. „Severus hat das nicht offensiv gemeint. Eine Stunde im Schatten, ungestört, mit hochgelegten Füßen, wird dir guttun. Ich muss kurz auf der Arbeit vorbeischauen ..."

„Oh, Merlin. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht gedacht ..."

„Husch", sagte Kingsley und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, um ihn zu der Hängematte zu drehen, die sich einladend unter dem Schatten zweier Bäume hin und her wiegte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry erwachte, war das Licht gewandert und die Schatten zeichneten andere Muster über die Landschaft. Er lag einen Moment da und genoß das sanfte Hin und Herwiegen der Hängematte, die Art wie sie ihn umgab. Eine dünne Decke war über ihn gelegt worden und er fühlte sich warm und wohl und unglaublich umsorgt. Er wollte sich nicht bewegen. Es war bescheuert, dass er sich in dem Haus zweier Männer, die er für ein Vierteljahrhundert nicht gesehen hatte, so wohlfühlte. Er wusste in der Minute, in der er erwachte, das sich alles verändern würde: Er würde sich der Welt - seinem Leben - wieder stellen müssen. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete die unvertrauten Düfte ein, aber alle seine Pflichten begannen seinen Kopf zu füllen und mit einem Seufzen versuchte er, sich aufzurichten. Er schwang seine Beine über eine Seite der Hängematte und bemerkte einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Krug Saft darauf. Auf der Seite des Kruges war Kondenswasser, da ein Kühlungszauber seine Magie wirkte. Dankbar schenkte er sich ein Glas ein und trank; es war frischgepresster Orangensaft, herb und köstlich. Er schenkte sich ein zweites Glas ein, stand von der Hängematte auf und nippte dann an dem Glas, während er alles zurück ins Haus trug.

Niemand war zu sehen. Er stellte den Krug zurück in den kühlenden Schrank, leerte das Glas und wusch es im Spülbecken aus, bevor er zur Toilette ging, die er vor dem Mittagessen entdeckt hatte. Dann betrat er den Flur und fragte sich, wo seine Gastgeber waren.

„Hallo?", rief er zögernd.

„Hier", hörte er Snapes Stimme.

Harry folgte dem Flur und betrat einen Raum, der offensichtlich Snapes Labor war. Es war so anders von den Kerkern, wie er es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum. Die Wände waren alle weiß getüncht, die Arbeitsplatten waren aus Stahl und der Boden bestand aus Fliesen in einem warmen umbrabraun.

„Schädigt das Licht nicht die Zutaten?", brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Eine weit verbreitete Fehlannahme", sagte Snape, der zwei Kessel auf einmal umrührte.

„Aber warum waren Ihre Zaubertrankklassenzimmer in den Kerkern?"

„Historische Gründe", antwortete Snape. Er schaute zu Harry. „Sie waren schon immer dagewesen, das ist alles. In der Vergangenheit wurde geglaubt, dass es der beste Weg ist, Zutaten aufzubewahren. Während manche Zutaten durch Lichteinstrahlung Schaden nehmen, sind geeignete Schränke die einfache Lösung. Obwohl durch Wärme Schaden entstehen kann, werden viel mehr durch die feuchte Luft der Kerker beschädigt. Alle diese Probleme können durch die korrekte Aufbewahrung verhindert werden. In natürlichem Licht zu arbeiten macht das Zaubertrankbrauen tatsächlich einfacher, da die richtige Farbe des Zaubertranks, welche von Phase zu Phase variieren kann, gesehen und darauf reagiert werden kann. Nun hör auf, da einfach rumzustehen. Da ist ein Stuhl zu deiner linken."

Harry schaute sich um und sah den Stuhl an der Arbeitsfläche. Er fragte sich, ob Kingsley oft hierherkam, um Snape bei der Arbeit zuzuschauen. Er zog den Stuhl hervor und setzte sich.

„Vielen Dank für den Saft. Entschuldige, dass ich eingeschlafen bin."

„Wie geht es deinem Kopf? Brauchst du eine Katermedizin?", fragte Snape brüsk.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, danke", sagte Harry.

Snape schaute kurz zu ihm, bevor er diese Aussage zu akzeptieren schien.

„Macht es Ihnen etwas aus? Tot zu sein?", fragte Harry nach einer Minute oder zwei.

Snape stoppte für einen Moment damit, irgendein nicht identifizierbares Kraut vor ihm kleinzuschneiden: „Bist du in dem Glauben, dass ich ein Vampir bin, Mr. Potter?"

„Sind Sie in dem Glauben, dass ich noch immer ein Schuljunge bin?", erwiderte Harry. „Besteht die Chance, dass Sie mich Harry nennen könnten? So wie Kingsley?"

„Harry kann schlechter höhnisch gesagt werden. Die Silben sind zu weich", antwortete Snape.

Harry lachte: „Spotte und höhne nur. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde die Botschaft noch immer verstehen."

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Also kein Vampir?", fragte Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte Snape.

„Es wurde in der Schule in Frage gestellt."

„Denkst du, das war mir nicht bewusst?"

„Zugegeben", sagte Harry. „Niemand würde es aber jetzt glauben. Obwohl du zugegebenermaßen nicht älter aussiehst als damals." Er lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute den Mann an.

„Falten", sagte Snape.

„Um deine Augen herum? Lachfalten? Definitiv nicht der Snape, den alle kannten."

„Das ist vielleicht der Grund, warum es mir so leicht fiel, mein altes Selbst hinter mir zu lassen", sagte Snape, während er die Kräuter mit einer Hand hinzufügte und mit der anderen umrührte. „Ich bin nicht der Mann, den die Leute damals kannten. Merlin sei Dank."

Harry sagte nichts, verstehend.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es bewerkstelligt hast", sagte er schließlich.

Snape schnaubte: „Ich auch nicht."

„Albus war ein kompletter Bastard", sagte Harry und Snape versteifte sich.

„Du redest von dem Mann, den ich umgebracht habe. Habe ein klein wenig Respekt vor ihm."

„Ich habe ihn auch verloren", sagte Harry. „Und überhaupt, ich habe ihn genauso sehr umgebracht wie du."

Snape legte den Rührstab zur Seite und drehte sich um, seinen Rücken an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt.

„Du hast seinen Sohn nach ihm benannt."

„Ah, das hast du gewusst, mhmm? Und nach dir auch."

„Niemand benutzt einen zweiten Vornamen."

Harry lachte. „Das ist wahr. Es war der einzige Weg, wie ich Ginny überreden konnte. Ich weiß nicht, welche Verrücktheit über Eltern kommt: zwei Kinder nach meinen eigenen Eltern benannt, um Himmels Willen! Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?"

Snape lachte laut auf und drehte sich wieder zum Kessel um.

„So, was hat Albus getan, um deine angenehmen Erinnerungen an ihn zu zerstören?"

„Meine Kinder sind zur Schule gegangen", sagte Harry.

„Ein normales Geschehen", meinte Snape.

„Ich habe erkannt, wie jung sie waren, wie irrwitzig es von ihm war, von mir zu erwarten, was er tat. Es wurde schlimmer, als sie älter wurden. Als James in seinem sechsten Schuljahr war, in Schwierigkeiten geriet und versuchte, keine Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und alles andere, da habe ich ihn angeschaut und dachte: in dem Alter ließ Albus mich ihm versprechen, dass ich ihm einen Zaubertrank zwangszuführen werde, der ihn umbringen würde. Und in seinem letzten Jahr dachte ich, das ist das Alter, in dem ich war, als Albus erwartete, das ich mich selbst umbringe."

Snape sagte nichts.

Harry saß aufrecht da und wieder von Zorn erfüllt, als er darüber nachdachte.

„Du warst auch geschockt: ich erinnere mich", meinte Harry, der eine Reaktion, irgendeinen Kommentar wollte.

„Das war ich."

„Du glaubst nicht, dass er Recht hatte?", schnappte Harry.

„Er war ein schlauer Mann. Das Ergebnis war gut am Ende."

„Verdammte Hölle." Harry stand auf. „Er war zufrieden damit mich sterben zu lassen, diese Chance zu ergreifen. Du bist damit geendet, im Staub zu verbluten. Wobei alle dich hassen, trotz allem, was du getan hast."

„Aber ich bin nicht gestorben, und du auch nicht", sagte Snape.

„Du glaubst, er war allwissend genug, um zu wissen, dass wir überleben?", wollte Harry wissen. „Ich glaube nicht. Und ich glaube, dass es absoluter Blödsinn war, zu erwarten, dass irgendein Kind die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt sein könnte. Um Merlins Willen, als hätte es nicht genug erwachsene Zauberer gegeben, die den Job mit ein bisschen ordentlicher Planung erledigen hätten können, statt darauf zu warten, das ein Kind aufwächst, um es zu tun."

„Die Prophezeiung ..."

„Und seit wann hast du eine Zehntelsekunde an Trelawneys Kunst geglaubt? Und ich habe einmal gesehen, wie sie eine Prophezeiung gemacht hat und um ehrlich zu sein, so merkwürdig es auch war, glaube ich noch immer nicht, dass eine Prophezeiung bedeutet, dass niemand Kontrolle über irgendetwas hat, dass es nur einen einzigen Weg gibt, etwas zu tun."

Snape legte den Rührstab zur Seite und ging zu ihm. Er legte seine Hand an Harrys Kinn und drehte Harrys Kopf von rechts nach links.

Harry war sich der Stärke dieser Finger, Snapes geierschnabelähnlicher Nase die so nahe an seinem Gesicht war, der gebräunten Haut von Snapes Unterarmen, des sauberen Duftes des Mannes plötzlich sehr bewusst. Es war verwirrend.

„Was?", wollte er wissen, mit einem Mund, der durch Snapes Halt leicht zusammengedrückt wurde. Er fühlte sich wie ein sprechender Fisch.

„Es scheint, als wäre dir ein Gehirn gewachsen, Harry."

„Fick dich", sagte Harry freundlich, löste sich von ihm und rieb sich über den Unterkiefer.

Snape ging grinsend wieder zum Kessel zurück.

„Und ich mag ein Idiot sein, aber ich weiß, wenn jemand eine Frage vermeidet", sagte Harry. „Kinder zu haben gibt einem einen sechsten Sinn dafür."

„Hmm", sagte Snape und fügte eine weitere Zutat hinzu.

„Schön", sagte Harry. „ Ich sollte eh gehen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich gestört habe ..."

„Halt die Klappe, ich zähle", unterbrach Snape.

Harry stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen da. Er hörte ein Geräusch im Hintergrund und drehte sich um, den Zauberstab automatisch gezückt.

Snape blieb wo er war.

„Es ist Kingsley", sagte er.

Harry trat zur Tür, leise und vorsichtig. „Sicher?"

„Sicher", bestätigte Snape, als Schritte auf dem gefließten Boden zu hören waren und Kingsley im Flur erschien.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Erwartest du Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Kingsley.

„Alte Gewohnheit, schätze ich", sagte Harry. „Entschuldige."

„Nein, das schadet nie." Kingsley gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken. „ Wie läuft es, Severus?"

Snape zählte wieder und hob eine Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht antworten konnte.

„Nun, ich lass dich dann mal", sagte Kingsley.

„Ich ..." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Snape nicht stören, wollte aber auch nicht einfach gehen, ohne sich bei ihm zu bedanken. „Vielen Dank, dass du bereit bist, zu helfen", sagte er unbeholfen.

„Severus wird die Herausforderung genießen" sagte Kingsley grinsend, während er Harry aus dem Raum lotste. „Der Zaubertrank ist furchtbar zu brauen."

„Oh! Arbeitet er am Veritaserox?" Harry hatte es nicht realisiert.

„Das tut er. Und er hat noch nie jemanden etwas davon sehen lassen, fühle dich also geehrt", sagte Kingsley.

„Ich bin einfach eingetreten", sagte Harry peinlich berührt, als sie die Küche erreichten.

„Die Tür hätte sich nicht geöffnet, wenn Severus dich nicht hätte einlassen wollen. Kaffee? Tee? Oder musst du zurückgehen?"

„Ich sollte euch nicht länger zur Last fallen", sagte Harry. Wenn man gerade über das Überstrapazieren von Gastfreundschaft redete. „Was ist der nächste Schritt? Was muss ich tun?"

„Du musst das Ministerium bitten, dir zu erlauben, einen Spezialist hinzuzuziehen, der Legilimentik verstärkt durch Veritaserox an Malfoy anwendet. Als die geschädigte Partei - die Familie der geschädigten Partei - hast du das Recht. Beziehe dich auf das Gesetz 4312 von 1927."

„Aber das war lange, bevor Veritaserox erfunden wurde!"

„Ja, aber das Gesetz ist ein unspezifisches Gesetz über die Rechte der Familien von Opfern. Es gilt."

Harry nickte: „Für wann soll ich es arrangieren?"

„Übermorgen. Das Veritaserox muss für den optimalen Effekt frisch sein. Sende auch wie besprochen Lucius Malfoy eine Nachricht. Sag nur, dass du Dinge in Bewegung gesetzt hast, keine Details. Okay?"

Harry nickte.

„Und schlaf dich aus. Floh uns, um uns die Zeit wissen zu lassen."

„Wer, soll ich sagen, kommt? Werden sie nicht ihre eigenen Leute den Trank verwenden lassen wollen?

„Sie werden das wollen, aber sie können es nicht: es gibt nur drei Spezialisten, die dazu zertifiziert sind. Severus wird es dich wissen lassen."

Harry nickte und drehte sich zum Floh um.

„Harry", sagte Kingsley und packte ihn am Arm. „Woher wusstest du, das Severus Veritaserox erfunden hat?"

„Ich wusste es nicht."

„Was?" Kingsley zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du sagtest, du hättest gehört, wie ..."

„Ich habe Leute über den Trank reden hören. Ich wusste nicht, das Snape ihn erfunden hat. Ich wusste nur, dass er definitiv davon gehört haben wird, dass er Malfoy mag und das ich die Hilfe von einem Zaubertrankmeister brauche. Er war der einzige, dem ich vertraue."

„Wir sind Idioten", sagte Kingsley mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Harry grinste.

Ohne Nachzudenken gab Harry ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter: „Danke für alles, Kingsley. So irrwitzig es sich anhört, ich habe mich- entspannt ist nicht wirklich das richtige Wort, sondern mehr - ich weiß nicht - echter gefühlt als in einer langen Zeit. Es tut mir allerdings leid das ich gekommen und euer Leben durcheinander gebracht habe."

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken." Kingsley legte eine Hand an Harrys Rücken, als er ihn zum Floh geleitete. „Wir haben das Pfeifen und Hausschuh Alter noch nicht ganz erreicht."

Harry lachte, trat in das Floh und wurde zurück in die Realität gewirbelt.

weitere Kapitel auf fanfiktion punkt de . gleicher Nickname.

.de /s/ 57236788000021c62d531df6 /1/ Das-Schicksal-kann-so-ein-Miststueck-sein


End file.
